L'apprenti sorcier
by isatis2013
Summary: Nouvelle enquête sous couverture. Troisième tome de la série commencée avec "Otage"
1. Intrigue

_Poster une nouvelle histoire comme thérapie après le dernier épisode de la série !_

 _L'apprenti sorcier suit « Otage » et « Eternité glacée ». Cette histoire reprends le contexte établi dans les deux premières et contient quelques allusions aux précédentes mais elle peut être lue individuellement._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales et originales,_

 _Nourann et Jade181184 auteures de talent, toujours fidèles,_

 _Coljayjay de bons conseils (si tu tiens jusqu'à la fin tu auras droit à un certain accessoire !)_

 _Et Val81 pour ses commentaires sympathiques_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _(Merci à Daniela et Sailorchronos1 pour leur commentaire sur mes précédentes fictions)_

 _._

 _._

John désactiva le code de l'alarme et tourna doucement la clé dans la serrure. Il se glissa dans la maison et grimpa l'escalier rapidement. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre il tourna précautionneusement la poignée pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il sourit à l'image de son compagnon profondément endormi dans leur lit. Il se dépouilla de ses vêtements toujours aussi silencieusement et se glissa dans le lit. Le dormeur remua. John y vit un signal et en profita pour s'allonger tout contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et nichant son visage dans son cou.

-« John ? » demanda une voix embrumée de sommeil

-« Oui Harold. Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? » S'amusa Reese

Finch soupira. Il se redressa légèrement.

-« 2H30 du matin et toujours aussi taquin » constata t-il désabusé

John gloussa et lui appliqua un baiser dans le cou

-« Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

-« 2H30 du matin et toujours aussi inquiet » répondit aussitôt son agent

-« John ! » se plaignit Finch

-« La mission est finie, notre numéro est sauf et le coupable en prison » récita Reese « et je vais parfaitement bien » ajouta t-il « une preuve ? » demanda t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon. Finch frissonna

-« Vous feriez mieux de dormir »

-« Ok. Si vous voulez » murmura John « Je vais dormir » Il se redressa, basculant son partenaire « d'ici une heure » affirma t-il en l'embrassant passionnément. Et comme Finch réagissait en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en le rapprochant de lui, il ajouta satisfait « une heure…ou deux ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

John se réveilla quelques heures plus tard d'excellente humeur. Il sentit que son partenaire s'éveillait lui aussi.

-« Bonjour Harold »

-« Bonjour John »

-« Je crois qu'il n'ait rien que j'aime autant que me réveiller en vous tenant dans mes bras » soupira l'ex agent en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

-« Hum. Difficile de trouver plus agréable » estima Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir. Ce qui fit rire son agent et lui donna envie d'insister :

-« Désolé. Mais j'aime la douceur de votre peau sous mes mains, sa chaleur, son odeur… » Chuchota t-il en ponctuant chaque affirmation d'un baiser. Il laissait ses mains erraient sur lui et Finch rougit un peu plus. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'il se lève avant de se trahir à nouveau

-« Ca ira, j'avais comprit » marmonna Finch

-« Toujours trop timide Harold » se moqua son partenaire.

-« Vous êtes sans pitié » se plaignit-il « mais nous devons nous lever. Le travail nous attends »

-« Ah oui ? » grogna Reese.

-« Je confirme. Nous pourrons reprendre cela plus tard »

L'ex agent soupira.

-« En fait il n'y a rien qui me déplaise chez vous sauf votre goût immodéré du travail chaque fois que j'ai envie de faire la grasse matinée en votre compagnie »

-« Si je vous écoutais ce serait tout les jours. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses dit le proverbe »

-« Celui qui a inventé ce proverbe était stupide » jugea John « Et il ne vous connaissait pas »

Finch sourit. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit puis s'exclama un peu agacé :

-« John vous avez encore éparpillé vos vêtements dans toute la chambre ! »

L'ex agent gloussa.

-« Je n'allais pas commencer à les ranger et risquer de vous réveiller ! »

-« Hum. Vous ne voulez pas me réveiller en rentrant mais en vous couchant cela semble moins vous déranger » estima l'informaticien pas dupe.

-« En fait ça me dérange tout autant mais je vous rappelle que cette nuit cela faisait un peu plus de 48H que nous n'avions pas été réuni plus de quelques minutes et il ne m'en faut pas la moitié pour manquer de vous »

-« Vous êtes terrible » soupira Finch qui ne voyait pas comment continuer ses reproches après une pareille déclaration.

-« J'ai besoin de me faire pardonner ? » demanda Reese taquin. Il se rapprocha de lui « Dites moi comment ? J'ai tout un tas de suggestions si vous voulez » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, provocateur.

-« Allez préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Reese se renfrogna.

-« Pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais »

-« Je n'en doute pas » se moqua l'informaticien « mais j'ai faim M Reese ! »

-« Bon d'accord » soupira ce dernier « Si c'est un cas d'urgence » Il se leva à contrecœur, ouvrit une armoire, saisit un tee-shirt au hasard et l'enfila rapidement. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand il se ravisa :

-« Après tout vous avez raison. Entretenir votre énergie c'est indispensable aussi »

Finch leva les yeux au ciel devant ce sous entendu mais ne protesta pas. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se sentait moins tendu ce matin. Ses douleurs moins présentes. En fait elles étaient bien moins envahissantes depuis qu'il était avec John. _« Le bonheur est un antalgique des plus efficaces »_ songea t-il. Tout aurait été parfait sans ce léger problème apparu depuis quelques semaines. Il écarta cette préoccupation. Il ne voulait pas y penser et gâcher un début de journée si agréable.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il descendit rejoindre son compagnon. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine et sourit spontanément en le voyant occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner, parfaitement à l'aise. Il aimait cette scène qu'il avait eu l'occasion de contempler à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert les portes de son univers trois mois plus tôt. Désormais ils partageaient leur temps entre sa maison, le loft et parfois leur planque. Et bien sur la bibliothèque. Et quel que soit l'endroit, ils s'y trouvaient à leur place dès qu'ils étaient réunis. Dire que tout cela avait commencé sur un coup de folie neuf mois plus tôt. Il s'approcha et pour une fois ce fut lui qui enlaça son compagnon, posant la joue contre son dos avec un soupir satisfait.

-« Bien installé Harold ? » S'amusa Reese

-« A merveille »

John sourit. Il attendit une minute puis demanda :

-« Permission de laisser bruler les œufs ? »

-« Heu… non, refusée » répondit Finch

-« Dommage. Je pouvais en faire d'autres plus tard. Parce que là je m'en veux de vous priver de votre "coussin" »

-« Oh j'aurais d'autre occasion d'en profiter » jugea Finch en le relâchant pour aller s'asseoir à la table.

John s'approcha pour le servir, puis s'installa

-« Un petit déjeuner tranquille c'est agréable » estima t-il

Bear vint observer un instant puis fit demi-tour et regagna son panier. John sourit.

-« Il va falloir que je pense à confectionner aussi des beignets le matin » s'amusa t-il

-« On dirait bien » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

Ils terminaient leur repas lorsqu'une sonnerie bien connu se fit entendre

-« Fin des vacances ! » jugea Reese « Je vais me préparer »

Finch le regarda disparaître dans l'escalier et ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus de se réjouir de la voir là, près de lui, chez lui, à lui…

.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard ils avaient rejoint la bibliothèque et Finch avait collecté les premières informations.

-« Alors qui est notre nouveau client ? » interrogea Reese en observant la photo d'un homme dans la cinquantaine, costaud, barbu, qu'il venait de coller sur le tableau.

-« Dave Hamilton, 52 ans, chercheur et obstétricien. D'après les premiers éléments que j'ai rassemblé c'est l'un des meilleurs dans sa spécialité »

-« Qui est ? »

-« La procréation médicalement assistée. Des couples viennent le consulter de tout le pays. Il a un taux de réussite très élevé »

-« Vous pensez qu'il puisse y avoir des concurrents jaloux dans un pareil domaine ? »

-« Il y a des rivalités entre clinique. Mais de là à utiliser la manière forte… »

-« D'autres pistes alors ? Patients mécontents, vie privée. Il est marié ? »

-« Oui. Depuis vingt ans, à Laura Downay, 46 ans. Elle est directrice de l'établissement où il exerce. Ils ont une fille, Ida 17 ans, interne dans un établissement réputé »

-« Facile de deviner où ils se sont connus » supposa Reese.

-« Dans un congrès médical « répliqua Finch amusé.

-« Ah oui ? J'aurais cru que c'était au travail » remarqua l'ex agent. Il se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de son associé « On fait de belles rencontres au travail »

Finch lui sourit et se laissa voler un baiser avant de poursuivre

-« En vérité leur rencontre était peut être le fruit du hasard mais elle a été bien utile au professeur. A l'origine, la clinique a été fondé par le grand père de Miss Hamilton. C'était un établissement généraliste. Puis le père a pris le relais et il en a fait un centre spécialisé dans la rééducation, pour les accidentés de la route ou du travail, les soldats blessés, toute personnes souffrant d'un ou plusieurs traumatismes et devant subir une rééducation plus ou moins longue. L'aile principale servait aux soins. Les deux de chaque côté servaient plus ou moins de centre de repos. L'idée était bonne mais les infrastructures manquaient de modernité et lorsque Miss Hamilton a repris la direction, l'établissement était près de la faillite. Elle a alors décidée d'investir dans du matériel plus moderne puis a étendu l'offre de la maison de repos en l'ouvrant aux patients souhaitant faire des cures ou dépressives. Son coup de maître fut d'y attirer une célébrité de la région qui avait besoin, disons, d'une "cure de sommeil" »

-« Ou d'une cure de désintoxication ? »

-« Vous m'avez compris » approuva l'informaticien « Cette personne a quitté la clinique enchantée et a longuement vanté les mérites du centre et surtout son anonymat. Depuis il attire de nombreux personnages plus ou moins célèbres mais tous prêt à payer très cher pour y être tranquille et anonyme. Et Miss Hamilton a bien compris où se trouvait son intérêt. Peu à peu elle a transformé ce centre en une sorte de bunker où il est très difficile d'accéder et où les patients trouvent un séjour coupé du monde très apprécié par ces clients »

-« Et le professeur dans tout ça ? »

-« Elle l'a rencontré au moment où son activité commençait à se développer. Il cherchait à s'installer, elle a mis à sa disposition un pavillon situé sur le domaine

-« Pourtant sa spécialité ne cadrait pas vraiment avec les activités de la clinique » estima Reese.

-« Non en effet, mais le professeur a du trouver là l'opportunité d'avoir son propre établissement et ceux qui venait en rééducation ou en cure ont du finir par évoquer le centre dans son ensemble et cela lui a fait de la publicité »

-« Donc sa clinique marche bien ? »

-« Les affaires n'ont semble t-il jamais été aussi florissante »

-« C'est un peu isolé » constata Reese en observant le reportage sur l'un des écrans « ils vivent en ville ? »

-« Non. Sur le domaine. Une villa un peu en retrait »

-« Il va me falloir une solide couverture pour l'approcher »

-« J'ai remarqué. J'ai d'abord pensé à vous obtenir un emploi d'agent de sécurité puis j'ai trouvé une meilleure idée. Un travail qui vous permettra de rester sur place 24H sur 24 »

Reese grimaça à la perspective. Finch sourit à sa réaction qu'il avait anticipé.

-« Ne faite pas cette tête M Reese »

-« Je ne vois pas matière à me réjouir Finch »

-« Vous n'aimez plus ma compagnie John ? »

-« Si justement »

-« Alors vous devriez être satisfait » l'ex agent lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-« En fait le centre de repos s'apprête à accueillir un nouveau client. Un milliardaire un peu excentrique et totalement paranoïaque, accompagné de son garde du corps »

John eut un sourire épanouit.

-« Garde du corps. Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux » il se pencha vers son associé et lui murmura « surtout si c'est le votre ». L'informaticien frémit sous son souffle.

-« Je me doutais de votre réponse M Reese »

-« Toutefois… » Commença celui-ci

-« Toutefois je serais sur le terrain, ce qui vous déplait souverainement je sais ! » le coupa Finch « rassurez vous, je sens que je serais si paranoïaque que je n'oserais pas quitter mes appartements qui se situeront à l'opposé du pavillon où travail notre numéro »

Reese le fit se lever et l'enlaça

-« Vous lisez donc dans mon esprit ? »

-« Je vous connais John »

-« Je vois. Et je pense à quoi en ce moment ? »

-« A m'embrasser »

-« Je ne peux vraiment rien vous cacher alors ? »

-« Là c'était trop facile M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien

L'ex agent l'embrassa, prolongeant ce moment aussi longtemps que possible.

-« John nous devons travailler maintenant » affirma Finch

-« Je sais. Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »

-« Pour la direction que prennent vos pensées en ce moment »

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Je suis battu. Mais je me rattraperais vous verrez ! »

Finch repris sa place pour continuer quelques recherches

-« Je crois qu'il va falloir conduire Bear chez son gardien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps durera l'enquête »

-« Compris. Je vais l'appeler. Nous devons aussi préparer une valise je suppose ? »

-« En effet. Mais nous ne sommes attendu qu'à 18H. Nous aurons le temps de repasser par la maison » répondit l'informaticien.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire _« Par la maison »_ se répéta t-il. _« Plus de "chez moi" ou de "chez vous". Maintenant il y avait juste "chez nous" »_ Cette constatation le rendit heureux comme chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

La sonnerie de son portable interrompit ses pensées.

-« Salut Lionel » affirma t-il après avoir vérifié l'écran

-« Salut John. T'es dispo là ? »

-« Pour l'instant oui. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

-« Plus ou moins. J'aurais besoin d'un avis en fait »

-« Explique ? »

-« Je suis sur une affaire de cambrioleurs. Ils en sont à leur septième coup et rien, pas un indice, pas une trace, de vrais fantômes ! »

-« Et leurs cibles ? »

-« Des maisons de maître. Ils s'y introduisent avec une facilité déconcertante et se volatilisent ensuite »

-« Et que veux tu que je fasse ? »

-« Je voudrais que tu inspectes la dernière scène. Peut être qu'avec ton sixième sens tu trouverais un truc ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » estima Reese

-« De toute façon un œil neuf sera le bienvenu, même si tu ne remarques pas grand-chose. Je sais plus quoi faire de cette histoire »

-« Ok. Finch et moi avons un rendez vous à 18H mais avant je peux te rejoindre »

-« Je pourrais passer te prendre à l'appart à 14H ? Ça te va ? »

-« Entendu. A tout à l'heure »

Reese retourna près de son associé.

-« Lionel a besoin d'un coup de main » annonça t-il

-« Une enquête difficile ? » demanda l'informaticien. John lui relata l'appel.

-« Ce ne sera pas long, nous ne serons pas en retard »

-« Pas de souci M Reese. Nous irons l'attendre à l'appartement après le déjeuner »

-« Ok. D'abord j'appelle Léon et j'irai lui déposer Bear s'il est disponible »

John s'éloigna un instant. Finch se leva et se glissa dans le coin cuisine pour se préparer un thé. Il du s'interrompre un instant, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les masser. Il soupira : il n'avait pas besoin de cela !

-« C'est bon. Léon attends Bear. Je vais le conduire chez lui » annonça l'ex agent en se postant sur le seuil de la pièce. Il remarqua aussitôt l'attitude de son compagnon. Il s'avança et pris ses mains dans les siens. « Vous avez mal ? » murmura t-il doucement.

-« Non. Tout va bien » répliqua Finch, ennuyé d'avoir été surpris.

-« Si je n'étais pas si convaincu que vous ne pouvez pas me mentir je dirais que vous venez de le faire Harold » constata John tout en massant délicatement ses mains.

L'informaticien soupira.

-« Désolé. Mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Ce n'est pas si douloureux »

-« Je veux bien vous croire mais je m'inquiéterais tout de même comme vous le feriez pour moi »

Finch eut un pauvre sourire.

-« Je ne peux pas vous contredire »

-« Non » approuva John en embrassant ses mains.

-« Ca va déjà mieux avec votre traitement. Vous devriez aller conduire Bear, M Tao vous attends. Puis nous devons nous rendre à l'appartement »

-« D'accord. Mais promettez moi d'être raisonnable »

-« Promis » répondit Finch en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. John glissa une main sur sa nuque pour le retenir.

-« J'aimerais vous embrasser autant que je vous aime mais je n'aurais jamais assez de souffle » lui murmura t-il.

-« Je sais. Moi aussi » approuva Finch.

Reese quitta la bibliothèque avec Bear puis il revint chercher son partenaire pour le déjeuner qu'ils partagèrent à la planque où ils devaient attendre Fusco, échangeant les dernières informations, mettant au point leur "couverture".

-« Pendant que vous serez avec l'inspecteur j'irais préparer nos bagages »

-« D'accord. Je vous rejoindrais directement à la maison » précisa Reese

L'expression fit sourire l'informaticien. Le repas terminé il se réinstalla devant son portable tandis que John lisait le rapport que Fusco leur avait envoyé par mail et que Finch avait imprimé, faisant connaissance avec l'affaire. Il n'était pas tout à fait concentré, ayant remarqué la tension sur le visage de son partenaire _« Il a mal »_ songea t-il _« il va falloir sérieusement s'occuper de ce problème ! »_ Le voyant se raidir un peu plus il se leva et posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il entreprit de le masser pour le détendre.

-« Ca va Harold ? »

-« Oui très bien »

-« Je vois la tension sur votre visage » le contra John.

-« Ce n'est rien » répondit Finch ennuyé

L'ex agent hésita puis tenta :

-« Vous devriez vraiment reconsidérer la proposition de notre médecin… »

L'informaticien eut un geste d'agacement qui interrompit son agent. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Têtu, John le suivit

-« Harold, ignorer le problème ne le résoudra pas ! »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco donna un coup bref avant de remarquer que la porte était ouverte. Il entra tranquillement et perçu la voix de John, provenant du fond de l'appartement. Il commença à avancer lorsque la voix de Finch le stoppa net.

-« Non ! » le mot avait claqué dans l'air brusquement et Fusco en resta interdit.

-« N'insistez pas John ! Je vous ai déjà dit non »

Le ton était poli mais ferme _« et même plutôt froid »_ jugea l'inspecteur.

-« Harold, vous savez que c'est pour votre bien »

-« Je sais, inutile de me le rappeler »

-« Alors soyez raisonnable ! »

-« Je le suis John et c'est justement pour cela que je refuse »

-« C'est l'affaire de quelques jours »

-« Vous savez bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de jours mais de semaines et qu'il est impossible d'envisager… »

-« Mais c'est indispensable ! » jugea l'ex agent en l'interrompant.

-« Les missions sont la priorité. A moins que vous n'ayez plus besoin de mon aide ? » Répliqua Finch d'un ton ironique

-« Vous savez très bien que j'ai toujours besoin de vous. Et pas seulement pour notre travail »

 _« Ca c'est évident »_ approuva mentalement Fusco.

-« Je veux juste ce qui est bien pour vous »

-« Dans ce cas cesser d'évoquer ce sujet » intima Finch d'un ton dur

-« Harold… » plaida Reese d'une voix plus basse

-« John vous avez déjà essayé cette approche là aussi. Autant vous prévenir que cela ne marchera pas davantage que les autre fois »

Fusco devina que John avait du tenter un "rapprochement" mais visiblement Finch ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser amadouer

-« D'accord. Vous êtes vraiment trop têtu Finch » Fusco décela une sorte d'inquiétude dans la voix de John qui l'interpella.

-« Mais j'essaierais quand même de vous faire changer d'avis parce que je tiens trop à vous » persista l'ex agent.

L'inspecteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant l'aveu de John _« Ces deux là ! »_ songea t-il _« Ils se sont bien trouvés »._ Puis il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre cette conversation. C'était indiscret _« Ils seraient mécontents »_ Estima t-il. Finch avait déjà l'air assez fâché comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter ! D'ailleurs il ne rappelait pas lui avoir entendu un ton si froid envers son agent. _« Est-ce que quelque chose les sépare ? Est ce que ça va mal entre eux ? »_ S'interrogea t'il. Fusco fronça les sourcils. « Ce serait franchement une mauvaise nouvelle parce qu'ils vont vraiment trop bien ensemble ! » songea t-il. Il se remémora les efforts acharnés de Finch lors de l'enlèvement de John. Il se rappela les attentions constantes de l'ex agent envers son partenaire qui le faisait s'effacer pour le privilégier en toutes circonstances. _« Non, ce serait vraiment moche ! »_ décréta t-il _« Il faut que je tire ça au clair ! »_ En attendant il fit demi-tour aussi silencieusement que possible et sortit de l'appartement. Il laissa passer une minute puis entra de nouveau, mais cette fois il s'annonça :

-« Y'a quelqu'un ? » cria t-il

-« Entre Lionel » l'invita John. L'inspecteur s'avança et le vit sortir de la chambre du fond et s'approcher de lui

-« Salut John. C'était ouvert »

-« Oui je l'avais laissé exprès »

L'informaticien entra dans la pièce à cet instant. Fusco remarqua immédiatement ses traits tirés, son regard las.

-« Salut Finch. Ca va ? Vous avez l'air épuisé» affirma t-il

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Tout va bien je vous remercie »

Toutefois Fusco capta le regard tendu que John lança à son compagnon _« Mais il ne semble pas en colère, plutôt inquiet »_ jugea t-il

-« Si vous le dites. Mais je vous trouve mauvaise mine. C'est encore ce mauvais sujet qui vous en fait voir ? » Plaisanta t-il, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Du tout inspecteur. John se tient tranquille en ce moment » ironisa Finch

-« Tant mieux » répondit Fusco qui trouvait que son ton sonnait faux, le confortant dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. « Sinon prévenez moi et je viendrais vous aider ! »

-« Ah oui ? Et en faisant quoi Lionel ? » Ricana John

-« Je te rappelle que je sais me battre superman, et aussi bien que toi ! »

-« J'ai un doute »

-« Je le lève quand tu veux mon pote ! » se moqua l'inspecteur

-« C'est ça » répliqua Reese « en attendant allons plutôt voir ton affaire »

-« Ouais ! Tu te défiles ! Vous avez vu ça Finch ? Je sais y faire »

-« Certainement inspecteur » répondit Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Bon allez je vous le ramène entier ! »

-« J'y compte bien inspecteur Fusco »

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna prudemment. D'ordinaire, il le savait pour les avoir surpris, John embrassait discrètement son compagnon avant de partir. Cette fois il se contenta de presser son épaule en passant près de lui. Il y avait donc bien mésentente entre eux et Fusco s'en sentit vaguement contrarié. Il n'aimait pas voir malheureux ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Il se promit d'apprendre ce qui n'allait pas.


	2. Conciliation

_Je ne l'avais pas précisé : cette histoire se compose de 14 chapitres_

 _Pour savoir de quoi souffre Finch il va falloir patienter jusqu'au chapitre six (mais non ce n'est pas long)_

 _Dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, toujours fidèle, Jade181184 (vive l'imagination !), Nourann (merci Lulu !)_

 _Coljayjay (oui Fusco mène l'enquête : ) et Val81(ça remonte le moral)_

 _Merci Daniela pour tes commentaires_

 _Merci CoolMhouse pour ton commentaire. Bienvenue dans cette session, je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent, je fais de mon mieux !_

 _Bonne lecture…_

.

.

-« On prend ma voiture ? » demanda Reese en sortant de l'immeuble.

-« Ok. Je t'indiquerais la route »

-« J'ai lu le dossier. Vous n'avez pas grand-chose, même pas le nombre de voleur »

-« Non. Pas de témoin, pas d'indice suffisamment explicite pour nous renseigner. Je dirais qu'ils sont au moins trois mais sans certitude »

-« Au vu de ce qu'ils emmènent, je pense de même. Et ces types sont visiblement organisés et pointilleux dans la préparation de leurs cambriolages »

-« Sans parler des précautions. Pas la moindre empreinte ou trace quelconque » grogna Fusco.

-« Finch va chercher le lien entre les vols »

-« Ouais. Quand il aura trouvé ce sera plus facile de les démasquer » affirma l'inspecteur.

Son enthousiasme fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'amuses ? »

-« Toi non plus tu ne doutes pas de la réussite de ses recherches »

-« Pourquoi ? Ça lui arrive de se tromper ? » Ironisa Fusco.

-« Jamais » approuva John avec un certain sentiment de fierté.

-« Et au fait tout va bien ? » demanda Fusco pensant que c'était le bon moment pour lancer le sujet qui le préoccupait.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda l'ex agent et l'inspecteur nota la brusque tension dans sa position.

-« Ben Finch a l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours. Je le trouve …nerveux » tenta t-il

-« Finch est facilement stressé » répliqua John platement.

-« Il a l'air fatigué aussi » insista Lionel

-« Nous avons eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps »

-« Dans ce cas il devrait se reposer un peu »

-« Ca tombe bien, notre nouvelle mission est prévue dans un établissement de repos »

-« J'espère qu'il en profitera » constata Fusco tout en cherchant comment continuer la discussion « Donc tu l'emmènes ? » demanda t-il alors.

-« Contraint et forcé »

-« Appelez-moi en cas de besoin » répondit l'inspecteur se demandant si c'était le fait que son associé allait se retrouver sur le terrain qui avait provoqué la dispute qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

-« Bien sur. Au moins pour l'arrestation » jugea Reese.

-« Ouais c'est ça. Pour l'arrestation » il jeta un regard en coin à son vis-à-vis. John semblait toujours aussi tendu _« Il y a autre chose ! »_ songea t-il frustré.

Ils arrivèrent sur la scène du dernier cambriolage. John l'inspecta consciencieusement.

-« Du boulot de professionnel » commenta t-il

-« Ouais je confirme »

-« L'alarme ? »

-« Désactivée. Ils l'ont piraté avant. La serrure a été forcée proprement et cela n'a pas dû leur demandé plus de quelques secondes. Ca n'aurait même pas attiré l'attention si quelqu'un était passé à ce moment là. Le plus fort c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas essayé d'ouvrir le coffre ! »

John observa le dispositif.

-« Pourtant le système d'ouverture est assez simple et le plus intéressant devait se trouver à l'intérieur »

-« Justement non ! » précisa Fusco.

-« Pourtant d'après le rapport ils ont emporté des bijoux ? » demanda Reese en se tournant vers lui étonné.

-« Oui et c'est encore un mystère de plus ! Le proprio planquait juste ses bons au porteur dans le coffre, pas le plus pratique à écouler. Il gardait son argent dans le double fonds d'un tiroir de son bureau et sa femme cachait ses bijoux dans un coin du dressing»

-« Ils n'avaient pas confiance en leur coffre ? » se moqua Reese.

-« Ils avaient déjà subit un cambriolage où le coffre avait été consciencieusement vidé. Ils en ont déduits qu'en cas de vol les cambrioleurs s'attaquent toujours au coffre donc ils n'y laissaient pas ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux. Ils croyaient qu'avec cette astuce ils seraient à l'abri »

-« C'est particulier comme raisonnement mais ça peut marcher »

-« Sauf que là ils ont tout raflé comme s'ils étaient au courant ! La question est comment ? »

-« L'œuvre d'un proche à qui ils avaient confié leurs habitudes ? »

-« A chaque fois on a interrogé l'entourage mais ça n'a jamais rien donné »

-« Etrange » émit Reese perplexe « Est-ce que les autres couples cambriolés avaient ce genre de "particularité" ? »

-« J'en ai remarqué chez deux autre cas mais peut être qu'ils en avaient tous. Je n'ai pas forcement étudié ce sujet avec les premiers. Au départ je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une telle série de cambriolage » répondit Fusco.

-« Peut être une piste mais vague tout de même. Il faudrait quelqu'un au courant des habitudes des victimes, en commun sur chaque affaire. Ce qui me parait presque impossible »

-« Surtout que les différentes victimes ne se connaissaient pas. Enfin d'après mes premières recherches » précisa Fusco

-« Nous aurions pu inspecter les autres immeubles. Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour t'aider »

-« T'inquiète, toute les scènes sont nettes comme celle-ci. Je pense que les recherches de Finch seront plus efficaces dans un premier temps. Et si j'ai besoin pour l'arrestation tu auras peut être fini ta nouvelle mission ? »

-« Peut être » jugea Reese sans rien ajouter. Ce qui augmenta la perplexité de l'inspecteur. D'ordinaire il aurait obtenu un _« Alors Finch est plus intéressant que moi ? »_ ou un _« C'est plutôt Harold que tu préfères ? »_ Mais rien. Pas un mot. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose. Et il était bien décidé à comprendre quoi !

Ils restèrent encore un peu sur les lieux puis regagnèrent la voiture.

-« Bon on reste en contact. Finch te transmettra ce qu'il trouvera »

L'inspecteur lui jeta un regard en coin puis passa à l'attaque :

-« Ok. Et si je veux de ses nouvelles je l'appellerais directement c'est plus sur »

Reese sursauta.

-« Pourquoi cela ? »

-« Vu que vous êtes en froid… »

L'ex agent se braqua aussitôt.

-« Nous ne sommes pas en froid qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

-« Vous n'êtes pas détendus non plus » se moqua Lionel. John pinça les lèvres sans répondre.

-« Tu veux des preuves ? » insista Lionel pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire « tu ne l'as pas appelé une seule fois par son prénom depuis que nous sommes en route »

-« Reflexe » marmonna Reese.

-« Et tu n'as même pas fait de réflexion lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de ses talents avant les tiens »

-« Et alors ? C'est vrai » répliqua l'ex agent de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Tu es nerveux dès que je parle de lui »

-« T'es observateur Lionel » affirma John cherchant à éluder la remarque.

-« Je suis flic je te rappelle. Ca fait partie de mon boulot de savoir observer »

Cette fois Reese ne répondit pas.

-« Je vous ai entendu vous disputer » lança alors l'inspecteur à bout d'arguments.

John lui lança un regard en coin.

-« Ce n'était pas une dispute » répliqua t-il spontanément.

 _« Comme s'il voulait s'en convaincre lui-même »_ songea Fusco.

-« Ca y ressemblait beaucoup » insista t-il « Ne serait ce que par le ton de Finch »

-« Depuis quand tu écoutes aux portes Lionel ? » demanda l'ex agent agacé.

-« Depuis que ça me rends service ! » répliqua ce dernier. John allait risquer une réplique plus cinglante mais l'inspecteur l'interrompit « Et depuis que j'ai des vrais amis et que j'y tiens » ajouta t-il.

L'aveu stoppa net la réplique que John s'apprêtait à lui assener.

-« Je ne veux pas m'incruster » continua Fusco « Et tout à l'heure j'aurais surement pas dû écouter, je sais. Mais je veux juste aider mes amis » affirma t-il un peu gêné de s'exprimer ainsi lui qui n'était pas très expansif de nature. Reese se rendit compte de ses efforts. L'agacement qu'il ressentait à son encontre à le voir se mêler de leur histoire s'évanoui devant sa bonne volonté. Il soupira et stoppa le véhicule. En le voyant faire Fusco se demanda s'il allait avoir une explication ou un coup de poing dans la figure. L'expression fatiguée sur le visage de John le rassura.

-« Ok. Tu as raison. Harold a un problème et nous avons eu quelques petits accrochages à ce sujet mais ce n'est pas sérieux et nous allons trouver une solution » Il se tourna vers son passager « pas besoin de jouer les conseillers conjugaux » se moqua t-il.

Fusco ignora la provocation.

-« Quel genre de problème ? » demanda t-il sérieux « c'est grave ? »

-« Non. Ce n'est pas grave mais il se sent diminué et il déteste ça » John se décida à évoquer brièvement le problème, conscient que Lionel n'était pas décidé à lâcher prise.

-« Je vois, faut que ça tombe sur lui » jugea Fusco « pas vraiment une bonne idée ! Et en résumé toi t'essaie de le convaincre de se soigner et lui refuse catégoriquement à cause du temps de la convalescence et comme vous êtes tout les deux les types les plus entêtés que je connaisse ça accroche ! »

-« On peut dire ça » émit Reese qui ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire.

-« Ouais. Franchement je suis plutôt de ton côté »

-« Ravi de l'apprendre Lionel »

-« Mais je comprends aussi Finch » ajouta Fusco « Si il se retrouve à ne pas pouvoir assumer sa part de boulot pendant plusieurs semaines il ne l'acceptera pas et on ferait pareil reconnais le »

-« Je sais. Je peux le comprendre » admit Reese « Le tout c'est de résoudre le problème sans casse » soupira t-il

-« En attendant évite de lui mettre la pression, ca ne va pas aider. Et à force vous pourriez finir par vous dire des trucs que vous ne pensez pas et aller trop loin. Je connais ça »

-« Tu aurais dû être psy Lionel. Tu as raté ta vocation »

-« Tu parles ! C'est des cas comme le tien qui m'ont fait renoncer ! » Se moqua Fusco. Puis il ajouta, sérieux « vraiment, laisse pas un petit problème comme ça tout gâcher »

-« Ce n'est pas mon intention Lionel mais je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre pour le convaincre. Et il doit se soigner »

-« On va y réfléchir »

-« Tu as une idée ? » demanda John étonné.

-« Peut être. Je te dirais. En attendant rentrons, il doit t'attendre »

-« Tu as raison. Pas la peine de le braquer encore plus »

Reese reprit la route. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Il déposa Fusco au bas de l'immeuble

-« On se tient au courant » lança celui-ci en regagnant sa voiture.

-« A plus Lionel »

John resta un instant sur le seuil, soucieux. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de parler à Fusco. Mais après trois semaines à se débattre seul face à ce problème il avait eu envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Et Lionel avait été particulièrement insistant ! En tout cas il valait mieux que Finch ne l'apprenne pas. Il soupira et se décida à entrer. Ces deux heures auraient-elles atténué la tension chez son compagnon, née de leur dernier accrochage ? Il l'espérait. Après des débuts un peu chaotiques, leur relation était devenue harmonieuse, ils avaient leur rythme, s'apprivoisant peu à peu. Puis Finch lui avait ouvert les portes de son domaine et John avait réalisé ce jour là qu'ils faisaient chacun réellement partie intégrante de la vie de l'autre, qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble, un couple, un être. Et ils étaient heureux. Du moins jusqu'à ces dernières semaines quand ce problème était survenu et que Finch, en réalisant les conséquences qu'il pouvait avoir sur leur vie quotidienne, s'était refermé brusquement sur lui-même comme s'il devait forcement affronter seul cette nouvelle épreuve. John, dès le départ, avait tout fait pour le soutenir, le réconforter. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part. Un moment il s'était sentit exclu et cela l'avait blessé. Mais il avait vite compris que c'était juste pour son compagnon une sorte de reflexe d'auto défense. La réaction d'un homme qui avait longtemps dû se battre seul et qui en avait un peu trop pris l'habitude. John ne l'avait pas blâmé, se disant qu'il aurait été bien capable d'agir de même. C'était ce même reflexe qui lui avait fait se préserver si longtemps au début de leur relation et qui lui avait fait garder son domaine secret pendant plusieurs mois. Lorsque Finch avait fini par réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul, un peu aidé par la maladresse de Fusco d'ailleurs, il lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur. C'est ce qui faisait penser à Reese qu'il pourrait de nouveau le faire, le laisser veiller sur lui et le convaincre de se soigner. En attendant, ils avaient eu quelques accrochages à ce sujet. Ils s'étaient même renouvelés assez fréquemment en fait. Et John s'en inquiétait. Il lui semblait que leur relation en était fragilisée. _« Nous avons traversé tant d'épreuves bien plus terribles ensemble, nous n'allons tout de même pas être séparé par si peu ? »_ songeait-il. Pourtant si Finch continuait à le maintenir à distance comme il le faisait John ne savait pas comment il l'accepterait sur le long terme. Il savait seulement que sa priorité serait toujours de le garder près de lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était rentré à la maison une heure plus tôt et avait commencé à préparer sa valise et une autre pour son compagnon. Il était nerveux. Il repensait sans cesse à leur dernière conversation. Il avait peut être été un peu dur et craignait d'avoir heurté son partenaire _« Mais pourquoi insiste t-il autant ? »_ se plaignit-il _« Parce qu'il t'aime »_ cru t-il entendre comme une évidence. _« Mais s'il m'aime autant il doit respecter mon choix ! »_ songea t-il alors. Même s'il n'est pas le bon. Finch était trop honnête pour ne pas reconnaitre que cette fois John avait raison et qu'il ferait mieux de le suivre, mais ce serait au détriment de leur mission et cela il ne pouvait l'admettre. Reste que leurs débats incessants menaçaient l'équilibre de leur relation et Finch commençait sérieusement à avoir peur que John ne lui en veuille et ne finisse par se lasser de son attitude. Et de lui par la même occasion. Si cela devait arriver il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas le vivre. Mais en même temps il ne voulait pas changer d'avis. Tout en sachant qu'il avait tort. Il soupira. Le dilemme lui semblait insurmontable.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et la voix de son agent.

-« Finch ? »

-« A l'étage » répondit-il

Il l'entendit gravir les escaliers puis le vit entrer dans la chambre. Il remarqua immédiatement son air incertain. Il était tendu et une fois dans la pièce il resta près de la porte.

.

Dès son entrée dans la chambre John avait remarqué le visage fermé de son associé et en avait déduit qu'il était toujours énervé. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, et surtout ne voulant pas le braquer davantage, il n'osa pas avancer vers lui, même s'il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Il constata que Finch ne semblait pas se formaliser de sa retenu, ni de la distance qu'elle créait entre eux, et cette remarque le blessa. Pour se donner une contenance, il avança vers la penderie, le côté qui lui était réservé, et vit qu'une partie de ses vêtements était déjà rangée dans une valise. Il se rappela le jour où il avait déménagé quelques une de ses affaires ici. Une valise pour ses vêtements et un grand sac de sport pour les quelques "outils de travail " que Finch lui avait autorisé avec beaucoup de réticence. L'informaticien l'avait observé d'un œil désapprobateur tandis qu'il envahissait l'un des meubles du salon avec le contenu du sac et John avait rit de son air dégoûté. Il s'était empressé de tout ranger puis avait entreprit de faire changer l'expression sur le visage de son partenaire. Quelques minutes plus tard le canapé avait accueilli leur étreinte et John avait constaté avec satisfaction qu'il ne subsistait dans le regard de son compagnon que l'amour qu'il lui inspirait et le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir. C'était il y a seulement trois mois. Soudain cela lui parut une éternité. Il soupira sans même s'en rendre compte tout en continuant de plier ses vêtements.

.

Finch capta son soupir et se demanda ce qui le provoquait, même s'il avait un doute à ce sujet. Il s'était senti frustré en constatant que John avançait vers la penderie sans l'approcher et sans chercher à l'embrasser comme il le faisait toujours à chaque retour. Etait ce parce qu'il lui en voulait ? Ou craignait-il d'être mal reçu ? Brusquement il se rappela cette scène quelque mois plus tôt lorsque John l'avait forcé à lui parler pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux après une remarque de l'inspecteur Fusco. Ce jour là Finch avait réalisé que ce dialogue leur avait été bénéfique, désamorçant la tension, resserrant leur lien. Aujourd'hui c'était aussi ce qu'il leur fallait, il le savait. Il ne devait pas laisser une distance s'installer entre eux.

-« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda t-il pour amorcer le dialogue.

Reese sursauta.

-« Oui. Nous avons revu les lieux du dernier cambriolage »

-« Et vous avez trouvé un indice ? »

-« Aucun. Il n'y avait rien de particulier »

-« Si vous n'avez rien vu alors il n'y avait rien » tenta Finch. John ne releva pas.

-« Lionel pense qu'il existe forcement un lien entre les différentes victimes »

-« Et vous ? »

-« Je pense aussi que les lieux ne sont certainement pas choisit au hasard, mais il n'a pas trouvé d'éléments communs entre les affaires »

-« Je pourrais faire quelques recherches ? Explorer les fichiers que la police ne songe pas à utiliser ou ne peut consulter ?» suggéra l'informaticien.

-« En vérité Lionel compte là-dessus pour faire avancer son enquête »

-« Je peux aider notre "bon ami" ? » tenta Finch avec un sourire entendu.

-« Je suppose que oui. Je vous ai promis que vous pourriez le faire » répondit Reese. Mais si sa réponse cadrait avec la réflexion de son partenaire, le ton n'y était pas, neutre, sans joie. Finch pinça les lèvres. Il devait réagir.

-« Dans ce cas je ferais quelques investigations dès que l'enquête me le permettra»

-« Il sera content » constata platement l'ex agent. Reese se tourna alors pour quitter la chambre et se rendre à la salle de bains. Finch s'interposa, lui barrant le passage.

-« Harold ? » demanda t-il étonné, levant les yeux vers lui. L'informaticien le fixa. Il fit un pas et posa les mains sur son torse.

-« Vous ne m'avez pas embrassé à votre retour »

-« Heu… non » hésita John. Il se pencha et lui donna un bref baiser.

-« Vous m'avez habitué à mieux que cela » constata Finch « Est-ce votre façon de me faire comprendre que vous m'en voulez ? »

-« Non… » balbutia Reese « non, pas du tout »

-« Vous ne m'en voulez pas de mes refus alors ? »

-« Non. Je ne vous en veux pas » affirma John.

-« Mais ils vous contrarient ? » insista l'informaticien.

-« Oui. Parce que je ne veux que votre bien »

-« Je sais. Je comprends votre point de vue. Je devrais même le partager sans doute » admit Finch.

-« Si vous savez que j'ai raison, vous pourriez peut être reconsidérer les choses ? » tenta l'ex agent, têtu.

-« Le problème restera le même. Et je ne veux pas m'arrêter »

-« Croyez vous que j'ai envie d'être privé de votre assistance ? » murmura John.

-« Non. Je sais que non. Comme je ne veux pas être privé de votre présence » affirma l'informaticien.

-« Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux agir maintenant et que la convalescence dure un mois plutôt que d'attendre avec le risque que cela dure bien plus longtemps ? » argua Reese.

C'était la voix de la raison. Celle qu'il prêchait si souvent à son partenaire. Finch le savait bien.

-« Je vous promets d'y réfléchir après notre prochaine mission » finit-il par concéder.

-« Vous êtes sincère ? »

-« Oui. Laissez-moi juste un peu plus de temps »

-« Nous trouverons une solution. Je serais toujours là » affirma Reese en l'enlaçant pour l'attirer contre lui.

-« Je sais » murmura Finch. Il leva les yeux « Etes vous satisfait ? » ajouta t-il.

-« Non. Parce que jamais je ne le serais à l'idée de devoir vous obliger à faire quelque chose dont vous ne voulez pas. Même si je suis plutôt rassuré à l'idée que vous consentiez à vous soigner » Il posa son front contre le sien « Je ne veux plus vous voir souffrir Harold. Jamais »

Finch sourit à cette déclaration.

-« Il n'y a donc plus de malaise entre nous ?»

-« Non » affirma Reese en lui rendant son sourire.

Finch saisit son visage entre ses mains.

-« Prouvez le moi » demanda t-il. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. John le sentit et ne se fit pas prier. Il l'embrassa tendrement aussi longtemps qu'il le put.

-« Etes vous convaincu ? » lui murmura t-il alors.

Finch riva son regard au sien.

-« Non » Il le repoussa, le plaquant contre le mur « Ne pouvez vous faire mieux que cela ? » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, tentateur. Reese plissa les yeux, sentant un violent désir s'éveiller en lui sous les provocations de son compagnon.

-« Je peux faire beaucoup plus » chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis il continua, faisant glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, ses mains s'insinuant sous ses vêtements, caressant sa peau. Finch se pressa contre lui, passa ses main dans ses cheveux, il sentit de longs frissons le parcourir, un soupir de plaisir lui échappa. John voulait qu'il en soit de même pour lui et il laissa ses mains parcourir son dos lentement, remontant vers ses épaules avant de redescendre lentement plus bas, toujours plus bas. Finch se cambra sous sa touche, fermant les yeux sous les sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui.

-« Est-ce mieux ? » lui chuchota t-il

Finch rouvrit les yeux et le fixa un instant. Il l'embrassa puis murmura contre ses lèvres :

-« Je veux plus de preuves John. Faites moi oublier nos divergences. Rappelez moi qu'il n'y a que vous, rien que vous »

-« Non Harold » chuchota l'ex agent « Il n'y a que nous » corrigea t-il avant de l'entrainer vers le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La tête posée sur la poitrine de son compagnon, John sentait les doigts de ce dernier jouait doucement avec ses cheveux _« Quelque chose qu'il aime vraiment »_ songea t-il. Et lui ne demandait pas mieux. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse et soupira de bien être. Tout était de nouveau aplani entre eux et Finch avait promis de réfléchir. John pensa alors à la mission qui les attendait. Il ouvrit les yeux et consultât le réveil.

-« Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je crois que nous allons être en retard » annonça t-il à contrecœur. Il se redressa sur un coude et plongea son regard dans le sien « et pour une fois ça ne sera pas ma faute » gloussa t-il.

-« Vraiment ? »

-« C'est vous qui avez commencé » accusa John.

-« Peut être » marmonna l'informaticien.

-« C'est certain » répliqua l'ex agent.

-« Admettons. Mais vous êtes trop attirant lorsque vous boudez »

John eut un petit rire.

-« Ca c'est une piètre excuse, vous êtes de mauvaise foi ! »

Finch fit mine d'être vexé sans parvenir à être crédible. John se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui chuchotant :

-« En tout cas j'adore quand vous devenez entreprenant »

Finch rougit. Il songea que jamais auparavant il n'avait eu ce genre d'attitude. John avait le don de le faire agir inconsidérément. Mais il réalisa que s'il en était gêné, il n'avait pas le moindre regret. John se leva, fit le tour du lit et vint l'enlacer pour le forcer à se lever.

-« Vous êtes bien pressé de partir en mission » se moqua l'informaticien.

-« En mission non, mais sous la douche avec vous beaucoup. Et cessez de rougir ou je ne vous promets pas de rester sage ! » Ajouta t-il avec un nouveau rire tout en l'entrainant à sa suite.


	3. Enquêtes

_Il est temps d'enquêter !_

 _Traditionnelle dédicace aux fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay et Val81_

 _Merci Daniela et CoolMhouse pour vos commentaires encourageants._

 _Toujours le même rythme, je poste un chapitre tout les trois jours_

 _Bonne lecture…_

.

.

Le trajet vers l'établissement fut relativement silencieux. Finch consultait son ordinateur alors que John s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la route et leur future mission. Mais trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, sa conversation avec Fusco, la promesse de Finch de se laisser soigner après la mission, une bonne raison de la boucler au plus vite. _« Espérons que nous trouverons rapidement la menace »_ songea t-il. Et le rôle qu'ils allaient devoir jouer. La présence de son compagnon qui le forcerait à être deux fois plus vigilant. Il l'observa un instant dans le rétroviseur. Il semblait serein _« courageux comme toujours »_ songea t-il avec un mince sourire. Ils arrivèrent à proximité du domaine.

-« Nous sommes arrivés "patron" » lança t-il en basculant dans son siège. Pour les besoins de leur couverture Harold avait en effet pris place à l'arrière. Finch eut un sourire condescendant.

-« Eh bien allons-y mon brave » se moqua t-il

-« Je n'ai pas droit à une prime avant ? » plaida John.

-« Vous voulez une prime avant même d'avoir exécuté le travail M Reese ? » répondit Finch d'un ton faussement offusqué.

-« Un acompte ? »

-« Bon. Je pense que je peux me montrer magnanime » affirma l'informaticien en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-« C'est déjà ça » jugea Reese « d'autant que ca va être une torture de ne pas vous approcher » soupira t-il

-« Vous serez tout près pourtant »

-« Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire Harold ! » protesta l'ex agent.

-« Je ne pense pas que M Wren puisse tolérer un employé aux mains baladeuses M Randall » répondit son associé d'un ton sérieux.

-« Qu'est ce que je disais : une torture ! » grogna Reese ce qui fit rire son partenaire.

Il guida le véhicule dans l'allée. Une femme sortit sur le perron dès qu'ils furent devant l'immeuble principal pour les accueillir. Reese descendit et contourna le véhicule pour ouvrir la portière à son employeur. Finch descendit et s'approcha de l'hôtesse. John retint un sourire devant son air sévère _« Il joue son rôle à la perfection »_ songea t-il.

-« M Wren je présume ? » salua la femme en lui tendant la main. L'informaticien eut un mouvement de recul.

-« Pas de contact physique » intervint John.

-« Oh excusez-moi » murmura la femme en rougissant.

-« Vous êtes ? » interrogea Finch d'un ton bref.

-« Laura Hamilton, la directrice de cet établissement » se rengorgea la femme « Je suis enchan… »

-« Conduisez moi à mes appartements voulez vous ? » l'interrompit Finch « Je souhaite m'installer rapidement »

-« Heu …oui bien sur » bafouilla la directrice, désarçonnée par l'accueil glacial de son client.

Elle les fit entrer dans la bâtisse et les guida jusqu'à l'appartement réservé où elle invita son client à entrer.

-« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine »

Mais Finch recula, rigide.

-« C'est à mon garde du corps d'entrer le premier » affirma t-il. A ces mots Reese s'avança dans la pièce. « Je veux être certain que ces lieux sont parfaitement sécurisés » Ajouta t-il fermement.

-« M Wren je vous assure que nous veillons à… » Protesta la directrice.

-« Je préfère m'en assurer par moi-même » l'interrompit l'informaticien. Il observa son agent qui inspectait consciencieusement les pièces sous le regard mi contrarié mi perplexe de Miss Hamilton

-« Rien à signaler M Wren » annonça l'ex agent en revenant vers lui.

Finch entra dans l'appartement et scruta attentivement les lieux d'un air sévère.

-« Etes vous certain que ces lieux sont surs ? » demanda t-il à son agent l'air soupçonneux.

-« Je le pense M Wren » Répondit docilement Reese. Finch pinça les lèvres.

-« Cela vous convient-il ? » demanda la directrice.

-« Je suppose que ça ira » admit l'informaticien.

-« Nous veillons à tout les détails M Wren et votre employé a pu le vérifier »

-« Je n'ai confiance en personne Miss Hamilton, sauf en moi-même »

La directrice ne put retenir un regard contrarié mais poursuivit d'un ton neutre :

-« Bien. Votre dossier précise que vous n'êtes pas marié et n'avez pas d'enfant ? »

-« Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? » répliqua aussitôt l'informaticien de son air le plus suspicieux.

-« Juste pour le registre des visiteurs. Il me faut savoir si vous êtes susceptible de recevoir des visites »

-« Je ne veux pas de visite. Je ne suis pas ici pour faire salon » rétorqua Finch d'un ton dur.

-« Bien » bredouilla la directrice.

-« Je ne tolérerais que mon garde du corps et un ami dont je vous préciserais l'identité ultérieurement »

-« Entendu M Wren »

-« Je ne veux voir personne d'autre » insista Finch

-« D'accord M Wren. Nous respecterons votre tranquillité »

-« Je l'espère bien. Sans cela je ne serais pas ici ! » Marmonna l'informaticien.

-« Le dîner sera servi dans une heure. Voulez vous le prendre ici ou dans la salle commune ? »

-« Ici. Ce sera très bien. Et pour deux naturellement »

-« Deux ? » interrogea la femme étonnée.

-« Mon garde du corps reste avec moi » imposa Finch.

-« Bien. Je ferais le nécessaire M Wren »

Reese lança un regard résigné à la directrice qui lui adressa un regard compatissant.

-« Je vous laisse M Wren. N'hésitez pas à appeler en cas de besoin »

Finch la salua d'un bref signe de la tête et se détourna. Reese garda son attitude professionnelle jusqu'à ce qu'il eut refermé la porte. Il s'approcha alors de son compagnon.

-« Très impressionnant » commença t-il en voulant le prendre dans ses bras mais Finch le stoppa d'un geste.

-« Je vous prie de garder vos commentaires M Randall. Et vos distances aussi »

Reese lui lança un regard complètement abasourdi, laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps

-« Et allez donc me chercher un verre d'eau je vous prie »

-« Bien M Wren » répondit l'ex agent partagé entre la stupéfaction et la méfiance. Il se rendit à la salle de bains et commençait à remplir un gobelet lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir son associé fermer la porte et lui intimer le silence d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. John comprit et resta muet. L'informaticien se glissa dans la cabine de douche et fit couler l'eau en un jet rapide et bruyant. Puis il se rapprocha de son agent.

-« J'ai capté un larsen en entrant dans le salon. Je pense qu'il y a des micros » chuchota t-il

-« Vous êtes dans le rôle ou bien réel ? » demanda Reese moqueur

Finch sourit, amusé. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant.

-« Cela répond à votre question ? »

-« Ca me rassure. Vous êtes doués pour jouer les paranoïaques »

-« Seul les paranoïaques survivent M Reese »

Reese sourit puis reprit plus sérieusement.

-« Je n'ai rien remarqué mais je comptais vérifier plus attentivement hors de la présence de la directrice. Si vous avez capté un larsen il y a forcement un micro. Peut être aussi des caméras ? »

-« Je ne peux pas être catégorique. Mais je pense qu'ici nous sommes tranquilles. Je vérifierais dès que je pourrais utiliser mon portable. En attendant … » il sortit un petit boitier de sa poche.

-« Un brouilleur d'onde ? » constata Reese. L'informaticien approuva « Vous pensez vraiment à tout »

-« Je vais l'enclencher et nous pourrons parler librement. Il déclencha l'appareil « l'inconvénient et qu'il brouillera aussi nos téléphones dans la pièce où il se trouve. Je vais essayer de le programmer pour ignorer leurs fréquences »

-« Je ne demande même pas si c'est possible avec vous c'est évident » Reese l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement « J'ai besoin d'encouragements pour supporter mon nouveau patron » chuchota t-il

-« Il est si pénible que cela ? » se moqua Finch.

-« Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! Et de toute façon je préférerais toujours l'ancien »

-« Alors réglons vite cette enquête que vous puissiez démissionner pour le retrouver » suggéra Finch.

-« Oui J'ai hâte » murmura John contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa puis se détacha de lui à contrecœur.

-« Bon, je vais aller faire une petite reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'introduire dans le cabinet de notre numéro mais je trouverais bien. Quitte à y retourner cette nuit »

-« Entendu. Mais soyez prudent »

-« Toujours » affirma Reese en lui volant un dernier baiser avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas décidé. Finch le suivit des yeux puis décida d'aller déballer sa valise. Celle de John était avec la sienne. Il s'étonna qu'elle n'ait pas été déposée dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué au troisième étage avec les autres membres du personnel mais il aimait autant pouvoir veiller dessus. L'idée d'être séparé par deux étages durant la nuit ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié mais personne ne les connaissait ici. Et personne ne soupçonnait la véritable raison de leur présence, donc il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir visé.

Une demi-heure plus tard trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

-« J'apporte le repas » lança une voix féminine. Fidèle à son personnage Finch entrouvrit la porte et dévisagea l'intruse.

-« C'est l'heure du dîner » affirma l'employée. Finch observa le chariot puis ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

-« Posez cela sur la table » intima t-il

-« Bien Monsieur » la jeune femme jeta un regard dans la pièce « Vous êtes seul ? »

-« Pourquoi posez vous cette question ? » répliqua aussitôt l'informaticien l'air soupçonneux.

-« On m'a dit d'apporter pour deux… »

-« Mon garde du corps ne va pas tarder. Même si je ne vois pas ce qui vous autorise à m'interroger à ce sujet » l'interrompit Finch.

-« Ah d'accord » bredouilla l'employée surprit par son ton directif « Donc je laisse le second plateau »

-« Ce sont vos ordres il me semble ! »

-« Oui, oui bien sur ». La jeune femme déposa le second plateau.

-« Et pour le service ? »

-« Nous nous débrouillerons seuls»

-« D'accord » répondit l'employée en reculant avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

-« Bon appétit » lança t-elle machinalement

Finch ne répondit pas et referma la porte. Il s'installa près de la table avec son ordinateur, préférant attendre John pour prendre son repas. Celui-ci revint un quart d'heure plus tard.

-« Promenade intéressante ? » demanda Finch en le voyant entrer. Reese lui adressa un regard interrogatif. « Vous pouvez parler » ajouta l'informaticien.

-« Ok. Pas mal. J'ai réussi à entrer dans la maison. Il sortit une clé de sa poche « Voici leurs fichiers »

-« Merci » répondit Finch en prenant la clé.

-« Il ne manque pas de moyens mais la sécurité n'est pas au top dans leur villa. En revanche pour le cabinet je vais attendre cette nuit. Vous pourrez vous occuper de l'alarme ? »

-« Bien sur. Maintenant nous pourrions diner pendant que c'est encore chaud ? » Suggéra Finch

-« Oui bonne idée » approuva l'ex agent.

-« Et avez-vous vu M Hamilton ? » demanda l'informaticien en s'installant.

-« De loin. J'ai repéré un endroit qui semble idéal pour le surveiller dans la journée lorsqu'il sera en consultation. Le problème c'est que je serais un peu loin, si je dois intervenir rapidement ca risque d'être compliqué. Demain je trouverais peut être mieux »

-« Le portable de Miss Hamilton n'a rien donné. Pas de message suspect »

-« Je vais tâcher d'approcher celui de Dave pour récupérer ses données. En tous cas il a l'air d'avoir une bonne clientèle, la salle d'attente était pleine alors qu'il est déjà tard »

-« Il a une excellente réputation »

-« Et pourtant quelqu'un lui en veut » constata Reese

-« C'est peut être personnel ? » suggéra Finch

-« Nous devrions vite le savoir en le surveillant de près. Je vais attendre 1H du matin pour aller dans son bureau. Vous aurez la clé demain matin »

-« Entendu. Ses dossiers seront peut être instructifs ? »

Ils achevèrent leur repas tranquillement puis John décida d'aller rôder près de l'immeuble. Ensuite il irait du côté de la clinique.

-« Et j'irais me coucher dans ma chambre. Seul » se moqua t-il. Il se rapprocha et enlaça son partenaire « Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi seul alors que vous serez sous le même toit et franchement je déteste cette idée » ajouta t-il en nichant son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

-« Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquille » affirma Finch d'un air réjouit.

-« D'accord. Je peux voir à quel point je vais vous manquer » marmonna John

L'informaticien eut un sourire moqueur.

-« Vexé ? »

-« Profondément ! »

-« C'est dommage » constata Finch l'air sérieux.

-« Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Vous devenez aussi taquin que moi »

-« Possible M Reese, vous êtes un si bon professeur » constata l'informaticien.

-« Vous savez que je vais exiger que vous vous fassiez pardonner ? » chuchota John en l'embrassant dans le cou, tirant sur le col de la chemise pour un meilleur accès.

-« Je n'en doute pas » murmura Finch. Il posa une main sur sa joue « Préparez moi la note. J'acquitte toujours mes dettes »

-« Je vais même vous réclamer les intérêts »

-« Vous êtes sans pitié M Reese »

Des coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent brusquement.

-« Qui est ce ? » demanda l'informaticien tandis que John reprenait ses distances.

-« Je viens reprendre les plateaux »

John alla ouvrir

-« Entrez » invita Finch d'un ton sec.

La jeune femme entra prudemment et ressortit presque aussitôt en saluant.

-« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » interrogea Reese perplexe devant l'air inquiet de l'employée.

-« Rien du tout » affirma l'informaticien

-« Bon. Elle doit être impressionnée par votre air sévère alors » se moqua l'ex agent. Il lui donna un baiser puis s'éloigna « A demain Harold. N'oubliez pas de vous enfermer »

-« Et n'oubliez pas d'être prudent » Pour toute réponse John lui adressa un sourire entendu.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John se posta à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré et vérifia que leur numéro était toujours à son poste. C'était le cas et il n'en bougea pas avant 22H

Le cabinet avait fermé deux heures plus tôt et Reese en déduisit qu'il devait mettre ses dossiers à jour. Le médecin quitta les lieux et prit directement le chemin menant à la villa, à pied apparemment, même si la taille du parc et l'heure tardive aurait pu l'inciter à prendre son véhicule. Comme il arrivait chez lui, John se rapprocha suffisamment, sans toutefois se montrer, pour appairer son portable.

-« Une bonne chose de faite » murmura t-il

Il y avait de la lumière dans l'entrée et dans une pièce à l'étage, à gauche du bâtiment. La lumière fut allumée dans une pièce au rez de chaussée et, en observant avec ses jumelles, John vit qu'il s'agissait d'une salle à manger dans laquelle Hamilton se fit servir un repas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il gagna sa chambre à droite du bâtiment. John avait put vérifier que la pièce de gauche à l'étage était la chambre de la maîtresse de maison. Visiblement le couple faisait chambre à part. Il attendit une demi-heure après qu'Hamilton se soit couché pour refaire le chemin inverse et s'introduire dans le cabinet de leur numéro. L'alarme, désactivée par son associé, ne fut pas un problème. La serrure pas davantage. Il inspecta soigneusement les lieux, copia les fichiers des ordinateurs de l'accueil puis de celui du médecin. Il fouilla le bureau, cherchant d'éventuelles cachettes. La décoration était sommaire. Deux plantes, trois tableaux et un grand miroir accroché au mur et occupant tout un angle de la pièce. Un détail le frappa. Alors que les murs des bureaux à l'accueil étaient presque entièrement recouvert de photos de bébés et de dessins d'enfants rien ne figurait sur les murs du bureau d'Hamilton _« n'est-il pas fier de ses résultats ? »_ songea t-il. Ce lieu avait quelque chose d'impersonnel, il n'y avait même pas de photo de sa famille. Il continua d'observer la pièce. Quelque chose le gênait mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi. Haussant les épaules, il décida finalement de quitter le cabinet. Il regagna le bâtiment servant de maison de repos et monta au troisième étage en résistant à la tentation de s'arrêter au premier. Il ne devait pas risquer leur couverture. Mais la raison n'empêchait pas la frustration.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Hamilton commençait ses consultations à 10H. Ce qui laissait le temps aux deux associés de prendre ensemble leur petit déjeuner à 7H30, ce qui, du reste, faisait parti de leur programme.

John frappa selon le code défini la veille avec son partenaire. Celui-ci lui ouvrit aussitôt. L'ex agent referma la porte et enlaça son compagnon.

-« Bonjour Patron. Bien dormi ? »

-« Bonjour John. A merveille » affirma Finch, se souvenant de leur précédente conversation.

-« Ok » répondit Reese avec une moue vexée « La note augmente »

-« Je pense avoir les moyens de la régler tout de même » jugea l'informaticien avant que John ne le réduise au silence. Quand il fut contraint de le lâcher, il dut se résoudre à penser au travail. Il sortit deux clés de sa poche.

-« Les données du bureau d'Hamilton »

-« Merci » dit Finch en les prenant « deux ? » interrogea t-il étonné

-« Oui la bleue contient les données des ordinateurs du secrétariat et la rouge celles de l'ordinateur du médecin et il y avait tellement de fichier dans celui là que j'ai cru un instant que la clé serait insuffisante »

-« Elle est pourtant d'une grande capacité. Hum. Je vais avoir du travail » estima l'informaticien.

-« Harold ? » murmura doucement John.

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci en levant les yeux sur lui.

-« Je sais que nous devons en parler après la mission mais… » Hésita l'ex agent.

Finch comprit immédiatement et lui sourit.

-« Il n'y a pas de changement John. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins douloureux et je ferais attention pendant les recherches »

-« Merci » murmura Reese en lui rendant son sourire.

Deux coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

-« Le petit déjeuner » suggéra Finch. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pendant que John ouvrait au visiteur.

-« Bonjour. J'apporte le repas » affirma un serveur en poussant le chariot. Il fit mine d'installer le contenu sur la table mais Finch le stoppa :

-« Laissez cela. Mon employé va s'en occuper »

-« Je dois assurer le service Monsieur, ça fait partie des prestations »

-« Je ne laisse personne me servir hormis mon garde du corps » répliqua Finch « Et assurer ma tranquillité fait aussi partie de vos prestations. Laissez cela et sortez » exigea t-il d'un ton sévère.

Le serveur parut décontenancé par l'attitude du client. John intervint pour le pousser vers la sortie.

-« Je m'en occupe » affirma t-il

-« Bon… bien … » bredouilla le serveur. Reese referma la porte derrière lui.

-« J'adore votre côté irascible Harold » lança t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Il nous permet de déjeuner tranquille » jugea Finch en s'installant.

-« Vous risquez de voir débarquer la directrice »

-« Je paye assez cher pour avoir quelques privilèges »

-« N'oubliez pas de garder quelques économies pour ma note » remarqua l'ex agent.

-« Je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez un règlement en dollars M Reese » répondit l'informaticien avec un regard entendu « Je vais donc faire des économies »

-« Surtout pas ! » répliqua John « Gardez votre première idée » ajouta t-il en s'installant en face de lui. Finch eut un sourire amusé, pas étonné de sa réponse.

John attendit que le serveur, particulièrement mal à l'aise, vienne récupérer son plateau pour quitter les lieux et commencer la surveillance. Il recontacta son associé peu avant midi.

-« Du nouveau M Reese ? »

-« Rien de spécial. Dave assure ses consultations. Dois-je rentrer pour le déjeuner ? »

-« Je vais me débrouiller pour donner le change. Il vaut mieux que vous restiez avec le professeur »

-« D'accord » soupira l'ex agent un tantinet frustré. « Au fait la directrice est passée ? »

-« Non. Je n'ai vu personne »

-« Tant mieux. Et les clés ? »

-« J'allais vous en parler justement. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant sur celle contenant les fichiers du secrétariat. En revanche celle de M Hamilton contient de très nombreux fichiers dont un tiers sont cryptés »

-« Cryptés ? Ça doit être important. Je pense que le code ne sera pas un problème pour vous »

-« En fait c'est un code très sophistiqué. Bien plus que je ne m'y attendais et ici je n'ai que mon portable, mais je devrais tout de même parvenir à déchiffrer tout cela, j'aurais juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps »

-« Oh à peine ! » jugea Reese.

Finch sourit à cette marque de confiance.

-« Hamilton quitte son bureau. Il se dirige vers une salle au fond et apparemment la secrétaire et l'infirmière le suivent »

-« Une réunion ?

-« Non. Ils s'apprêtent à déjeuner ensemble »

-« Il déjeune avec son personnel ? »

-« Oui. Un cuisinier apporte des plats. Les mêmes plateaux que dans le centre »

-« C'est peut être plus pratique » estima Finch

-« C'est possible. Toutefois Hamilton est à côté de chez lui, il n'aurait aucune peine à rentrer déjeuner. Mais visiblement il préfère rester sur place. Lui et sa femme ont vraiment des vies séparées »

-« Si j'en crois certaines sources, il y a longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été vu ensemble »

-« Peut être une piste ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Reese entendit un son en fond sonore « On frappe » commenta son associé « ça doit être le serveur »

-« Essayez de ne pas trop le traumatiser » se moqua Reese « Bon appétit Harold ! »

-« A plus tard John » répondit l'informaticien avant de couper la communication.

L'après midi s'étira lentement. John observait les patients défiler dans le bureau du professeur et en sortir tantôt joyeux, tantôt sérieux, ou même, une fois, en pleurs _« Sa technique ne marche pas à tout les coups »_ songea t-il

Vers 16H son portable vibra. Il vérifia l'écran et décrocha

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Salut John. T'es sur une affaire ? »

-« Oui. Je suis en surveillance »

-« C'est celle dont tu m'as parlé hier ? »

-« Exact. Pourquoi tu as besoin d'aide ? »

-« En fait je voulais te parler d'un truc. On pourrait se voir quelques minutes ? »

-« A propos des cambriolages ? »

-« Non, autre chose »

-« Ca peut attendre la fin de la mission ? » demanda Reese intrigué

-« Ouais si tu veux, mais si ça pouvait être plus rapide… » Insista l'inspecteur

-« Tu as des ennuis Lionel ? »

-« Non. J'ai une idée à te proposer » répondit Fusco « Une solution pour aider Finch » ajouta t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

John réagit aussitôt :

-« Pour l'aider ? »

-« Oui, pour résoudre son problème de santé. Mais il faut que je t'explique »

-« D'accord. Je pourrais essayer de m'absenter une demi heure » proposa John qui brusquement n'avait plus envie de surseoir.

-« Ou je peux te rejoindre sur place ?

-« Ca m'arrangerait » approuva l'ex agent en songeant à la distance « 18H ça t'irais ? »

-« Ok j'y serais »

-« Je t'envoie une adresse »

-« A tout à l'heure » lança Fusco satisfait que John ne se soit pas braqué de son initiative. Mais il se doutait que c'était la perspective d'aider son associé qui guidait sa réaction.

-« A plus Lionel » John raccrocha, perplexe. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé plus de précision. En fait il avait suffit que Lionel prononce le nom de son partenaire pour obtenir toute son attention. Et puis connaissant la bonne volonté de l'inspecteur et son attachement envers Finch il était sur qu'il lui proposerait quelque chose de positif _« Nous verrons bien »_ songea t-il. Mais s'il pouvait réellement exister un remède miracle il était preneur, pour ne plus le voir souffrir, pour le retrouver détendu comme avant.


	4. Découvertes

_En effet, je crois qu'Harold retrouve ses veilles attitudes, mais ça ne va pas durer, John y veillera !_

 _Dédicace aux indispensables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay et Val81_

 _Et à Daniela et CoolMhouse_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

.

.

John se posta à l'entrée du domaine un peu avant l'heure dite. Fusco fut exact au rendez vous.

-« C'est quoi encore ce coin perdu ? » grogna t-il en descendant de son véhicule.

-« Un endroit "tranquille et reposant" pour personnalités en manque d'anonymat » ironisa Reese

-« Ouais, j'imagine sans mal ! »

-« Alors c'est quoi ton idée ? » interrogea l'ex agent.

-« On sent tout de suite la motivation là » se moqua l'inspecteur. John lui lança un regard impatient.

-« Monte, on pourra s'expliquer tranquillement »

L'ex agent s'installa sur le siège passager et écouta attentivement les propos de son vis à vis.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Il était presque 19H lorsque Reese frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son associé selon le code convenu. Celui-ci vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il

John l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Maintenant oui » jugea t-il

-« J'ai cru préférable de vous demander de revenir pour le dîner. Je craignais que votre absence à chaque repas ne soit suspecte »

-« Je peux m'absenter à votre demande ? » suggéra l'ex agent « Le tout est qu'ils ne remarquent pas la surveillance que je mène » _« Et que j'abandonne elle aussi parfois »_ songea t-il en se sentant un peu coupable mais Finch ne devait rien savoir de son rendez vous avec Lionel.

-« Certainement. Toutefois étant mon garde du corps je crains que vous ne deviez faire acte de présence de temps en temps » répondit Finch sans remarquer la tension chez son partenaire.

-« En permanence si cela ne tenait qu'à moi » chuchota Reese en lui posant un baiser dans le cou.

-« Un peu de sérieux M Randall » le taquina l'informaticien cherchant à masquer son trouble.

-« Oui patron » soupira John

Le serveur frappa à ce moment là et, voyant son air maussade comme il lui ouvrait, John pensa que l'employé ne semblait pas avoir digéré la scène du matin. Il déposa le chariot et quitta aussitôt la chambre l'air mi inquiet, mi vexé.

-« Vous l'avez contrarié » estima John

-« Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper du jugement du petit personnel » répondit Finch en prenant un ton sérieux qui fit rire son partenaire.

-« Du nouveau sur les fichiers codés ? » demanda t-il en s'installant à la table.

-« Je n'ai pas encore réussi à craquer le code. Je regrette de ne pas être à la bibliothèque, ici je manque de puissance » répondit l'informaticien vaguement frustré.

-« Ca viendra » le rassura Reese.

-« C'est une perte de temps »

-« Nous sommes sur place Finch. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de réagir en cas d'attaque contre notre numéro »

Ils continuèrent à débattre de la mission. John était un peu distrait. En observant l'attitude de son compagnon il se repassait sa conversation avec Fusco. Finch s'en aperçu.

-« Êtes-vous certain que tout va bien ? Vous semblez soucieux ? »

 _« Trop perspicace ! »_ songea Reese contrarié de s'être laissé aller. Il se reprit :

-« Tout va bien, je réfléchissais »

-« Qu'est ce qui vous dérange ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Des détails, des impressions. Rien de précis »

-« Comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui ne s'assemblent pas ? » demanda Finch.

-« On peut dire ça »

-« C'est l'impression que j'avais lorsque nous enquêtions sur Miss Ortiz » il tendit la main et saisit celle de son associé « Mais ensemble nous finissons toujours par reconstituer l'image »

-« Bien sur » affirma John en lui souriant « Et cette fois encore nous y parviendrons ». Il garda un instant dans la sienne cette main qui lui était si précieuse. Et qui présentement lui causait tant de soucis…

.

OoooooooooO

.

Comme la veille Hamilton quitta son cabinet à 22H pour regagner la villa, dîner et se coucher. Tandis qu'il regagnait sa chambre, John songea que les époux ne s'étaient même pas croisés de la journée mais que cela ne semblait pas les déranger.

Au matin du troisième jour les deux associés partagèrent le petit déjeuner avant que John n'aille reprendre la surveillance pendant que Finch continuait ses recherches. La veille un problème sur son portable l'avait interrompu et, à sa grande frustration, il n'avait pas encore décodé les fichiers. Il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas tenter un aller retour jusqu'à leur repaire où le problème serait résolu en une heure ou deux seulement. Mais selon sa couverture il n'était pas censé sortir en voiture sans son garde du corps et John ne pouvait quitter son poste. Il avait épluché le passé de l'ensemble du personnel du domaine sans rien trouver de concluant et tout cela l'agaçait. La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit.

-« Bonjour inspecteur Fusco »

-« Salut Finch ! ça va ? »

-« Bien. Que me vaut votre appel ? » Demanda l'informaticien.

-« J'ai une recherche à faire sur un compte mais j'ai un peu de mal à obtenir la permission » commença Fusco

-«Et moi je n'en ai pas besoin » jugea Finch d'un ton amusé.

-« Exact »

-« Dites moi de quoi il s'agit et je… » à cet instant Finch se tourna vers son ordinateur et constata que celui-ci semblait mal en point « Un instant inspecteur je vous prie» Il effectua quelques manipulations qui confirmèrent le diagnostic. Un soupir contrarié lui échappa.

-« Quelque chose cloche Finch ? »

-« Je crains que mon ordinateur n'ai décidé de me lâcher » constata Finch.

-« Vous savez réparer ces trucs là vous » jugea Lionel.

-« Certainement inspecteur mais présentement je n'ai pas ce qu'il me faut pour cela. Et pour gagner du temps je pense que je vais plutôt en utiliser un autre seulement… »

-« Seulement vous êtes coincé dans un coin perdu ? »

-« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Finch un peu étonné.

Fusco se reprocha aussitôt d'avoir trop parlé.

-« John m'avait parlé un peu de votre enquête avant votre départ » répondit-il prudemment.

-« Ah oui, lorsque vous êtes allé sur les lieux du cambriolage ?»

-« Ouais c'est ça » approuva Fusco soulagé d'avoir rattrapé le coup.

-« L'ennui est que John ne peut abandonner sa surveillance pour me reconduire. Mais je ne peux pas me passer d'un ordinateur »

-« Je me doute. Je pourrais vous servir de chauffeur ? » Proposa Fusco

-« Merci inspecteur mais… » Hésita Finch

-« Mais ? Vous avez peur de ma façon de conduire Finch ? » Se moqua Fusco

-« Du tout inspecteur. Vous pourriez me déposer en ville… »

-« A la planque par exemple si vous ne voulez pas me donner votre adresse » s'amusa l'inspecteur lisant entre les lignes.

-« Oui c'est une idée » jugea Finch. Il hésita. La planque était proche de la bibliothèque. A moins qu'il ne se fasse déposer devant leur base ? Fusco ne trahirait pas leur secret, il avait prouvé sa loyauté. Bon il aviserait une fois en chemin en attendant il accepta « Entendu inspecteur. Quand pouvez-vous passer ? »

-« Après le déjeuner ça vous va ? »

-« Très bien. Je vous transmets l'adresse. Je vous attendrais à l'entrée du domaine »

-« Ok » approuva Lionel _« Je connais déjà le chemin »_ songea t-il pour lui-même « A tout à l'heure Finch »

Finch raccrocha et décida de prévenir son associé lorsque des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent

-« Qui est là ? » demanda t-il méfiant.

-« Cindy. Je suis l'infirmière ! » Répondit une voix féminine.

Finch entrouvrit prudemment la porte.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services » affirma t-il.

-« J'ai un dossier à vous faire remplir M Wren » annonça la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur qui laissa l'informaticien de marbre.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-il sèchement.

-« C'est pour votre inscription »

-« J'ai déjà rempli les formulaires »

-« Je sais. C'est un complément » insista la jeune femme.

-« Est-ce indispensable ? »

-« C'est le règlement » affirma l'infirmière.

Finch la laissa entrer à contrecœur.

-« La directrice ne m'a pas informé de cette démarche. Soyez brève » intima t-il en prenant place dans son fauteuil.

La jeune femme s'approcha du second fauteuil.

-« Je peux ? » demanda t-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Finch se contenta d'approuver de la tête. Elle s'assit en prenant une pose décontractée qui fit tiquer l'informaticien.

-« Et bien ? » demanda t-il

-« J'y viens M Wren. Je ne serais pas longue rassurez vous, mais cela vous fera un peu de compagnie » ajouta t-elle.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie » répliqua Finch sèchement.

-« Hum. Vous ne suivez aucun traitement médical M Wren ? »

-« Aucun que je ne puisse m'administrer moi-même »

-« En cas de besoin vous ne devez pas hésiter à recourir à mes services… »

-« Je n'en ai pas besoin » la coupa Finch

-« Cela fait partie des prestations de l'établissement et je serais enchantée de vous assister » insista Cindy avec un sourire engageant.

-« Votre assistance ne me serez d'aucune utilité Mademoiselle. Quel que soit "vos propositions" » ajouta l'informaticien qui trouvait l'attitude de la jeune femme envahissante. Elle lui lança un regard interdit. Il profita de son hésitation : « Laissez moi votre questionnaire et sortez » intima t-il.

-« Mais M Wren… » Commença Cindy déconfite.

-« Je vous ai demandé de sortir ! D'ailleurs j'avais demandé à ne jamais être dérangé ! » L'interrompit l'informaticien en haussant le ton « On ne peut pas dire que cet établissement tienne ses engagements »

-« Désolée, je vous laisse M Wren » répondit précipitamment l'infirmière en se levant « ca ne se reproduira pas »

-« Je l'espère bien ! » lança Finch avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Une fois seul il soupira _« Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ! »_ songea t-il. Il s'empara du questionnaire abandonné sur la table. Il le parcourut et le trouva singulièrement invasif _« Pour un établissement censé respecter la vie privée de ses patients »_ remarqua t-il. Il retourna s'asseoir à la table et entreprit d'examiner son ordinateur mais celui-ci ne semblait plus du tout coopératif. Il décida de l'éteindre pour tenter une réparation « sans quoi me voici réduit au chômage technique jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Fusco passe me chercher ! » grogna t-il. Cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son associé. Il le contacta aussitôt

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai quelques petits soucis techniques M Reese »

-« C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea l'ex agent surprit.

-« Mon ordinateur a cessé de fonctionner. J'essaie une réparation mais je n'ai pas les outils qu'il me faut ici. Je vais perdre du temps pour nos recherches »

John l'entendait s'affairer sur l'appareil.

-« Ce sont des choses qui arrive Finch » jugea t-il « Quoique. Privé de votre ordinateur, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait vous arriver de pire » gloussa t-il.

Finch l'écoutait distraitement tout en s'acharnant sur l'ordinateur aussi répondit-il en toute spontanéité :

-« Etre privé de vous » Il entendit le souffle surprit de son associé, réalisa alors ses paroles et rougit.

John savait combien il tenait à lui mais il savait tout autant sa réserve naturelle et il appréciait à leur juste valeur ces moments où elle s'effaçait pour laisser la place à ses sentiments.

-« Merci Harold » murmura t-il simplement « c'est réciproque »

-« Je sais » répondit simplement l'informaticien.

John devinait son trouble, il sourit

-« Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime quand vous vous laisser aller ? Même quand il y a des conséquences» le taquina t-il.

-« Que voulez vous dire ? » interrogea Finch.

-« Et bien par exemple quand cela permet à un tiers de deviner notre secret ? »

Finch comprit immédiatement à quoi il faisait allusion. Il se rappela son trouble ce jour où Fusco les avaient surpris au début de leur relation, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé John après son enlèvement. A cet instant là il aurait aimé pouvoir devenir invisible ou se réfugier dans une faille spatio temporelle !

-« Mieux vaut tout de même que cela ne se produise pas trop souvent » marmonna t-il.

-« Arrêtez de rougir Harold. Ca me donne envie de vous embrasser mais là je suis trop loin donc c'est frustrant ! » Répliqua John continuant à plaisanter.

-« Comment savez-vous …. ? Non oubliez ! Et arrêtez de me taquiner M Reese ! Vous êtes incorrigible ! » Protesta son associé.

-« Et sinon, vous me disiez ? » enchaina John en se retenant de rire. Il capta le soupir agacé de son compagnon mais il savait pourtant que celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas.

-« Je ne peux pas réparer ici » affirma l'informaticien « je vais devoir me procurer un autre ordinateur »

-« Vous voulez que j'aille à la bibliothèque ? » proposa son agent.

-« Non. Je vais y aller et j'emmènerais la clé, avec l'installation dont je dispose là bas j'obtiendrais plus facilement des résultats pour le décryptage »

-« Cela risque d'attirer l'attention si je ne vous accompagne pas » jugea Reese.

-« Aussi je vais me faire conduire par mon "bon ami". Il m'a justement appelé pour quelques recherches »

-« Il en a de la chance de se promener avec l'honorable M Wren » gloussa Reese « Il va vous déposer en ville ? »

-« Oui. A proximité de la bibliothèque. Ou peut être… » Commença Finch incertain. John compris à demi-mots.

-« Ce n'est pas lui qui divulguera notre adresse » affirma t-il

-« C'est aussi mon avis » affirma l'informaticien, satisfait qu'il pense comme lui.

-« Faites comme vous voulez. Je vous suis »

-« Merci John. Nous irons juste après le déjeuner. Ce ne sera pas très long »

-« Entendu. Prévenez-moi de votre retour »

-« D'accord. A tout à l'heure » Il raccrocha et sourit en pensant à la communion de pensée qui les unissait si souvent.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch attendait devant le bâtiment. Fusco s'arrêta près de lui et il monta aussitôt dans le véhicule.

-« Salut Finch ! J'aurais peut être dû descendre vous tenir la portière ? »

-« Bonjour inspecteur. Vous n'êtes pas officiellement mon chauffeur » répondit l'informaticien amusé.

-« Je ne voudrais pas griller votre couverture. Ca avance votre enquête ? »

-« Très lentement en fait. Et les "problèmes matériels " n'aident pas »

-« N'empêche, que vous ne puissiez pas réparer, ça m'étonne de vous »

-« Je n'avais pas les bons outils inspecteur »

-« Je me disais aussi. Superman doit trouver le temps long »

-« En effet. » s'amusa Finch « toute les missions ne peuvent pas être résolue en quelques heures malheureusement. Qu'en est-il de la votre ? »

-« Il y a eu un nouveau cambriolage hier. Et toujours aucun indice. Ces types sont des fantômes. D'ailleurs ça doit être pour cela qu'ils sont si bien renseignés : ils hantent les lieux avant d'agir » ironisa Fusco pour cacher sa frustration.

-« Ce serait pratique inspecteur, toutefois je crains que les fantômes ne soient détachés des biens matériels, ce qui n'en fait pas vraiment des suspects valables »

-« Ouais. Mon chef est de cet avis aussi »

-« Envoyez-moi les informations sur la dernière effraction. Je les compilerais avec les précédentes. Peut être trouverons nous enfin une piste ? »

-« Ce serait bien »

-« Je regrette que notre mission ne soit pas terminée j'aurais plus de temps » jugea Finch.

-« Vous en faites pas Finch, ce n'est pas à un jour près. Si je vous surmène je vais avoir John sur le dos et ça franchement je préfère éviter ! »

Finch se contenta de sourire sans répondre. Fusco lui lança quelques regards en coin. Il n'osait pas l'interroger sur sa santé, il n'était pas censé être au courant, mais même lui pouvait remarquer la façon dont l'informaticien tenait ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre et la tension sur son visage à certains gestes. _« Ca va s'arranger »_ pensa t-il avec optimisme.

Ils arrivèrent en ville.

-« Je vous dépose à la planque ? » interrogea Fusco.

-« En fait inspecteur, je suis assez pressé, je pense que je gagnerais du temps si vous me déposiez dans notre quartier général »

Fusco lui lança un regard surprit. Finch lui adressa un mince sourire.

-« Je ne prends jamais de risques inconsidérés Inspecteur. Je ne pense pas que vous profiterez de ce secret, vous ne l'avez jamais fait »

-« Ben éventuellement, je saurais où trouver John si je veux l'arrêter » tenta Fusco.

 _« L'ironie pour masquer ses véritables émotions »_ songea Finch _« Une habitude chez lui »_

-« Depuis le temps, je pense que vous auriez déjà procédé si tel était votre intention inspecteur, que vous sachiez ou non notre adresse » remarqua t-il

-« Merci Finch » répondit simplement Lionel. Et l'informaticien savait ce que voulait réellement signifier ce simple mot.

.

Fusco regardait autour de lui avec une évidente curiosité.

-« C'est une sacrée installation que vous avez là. M'étonne pas de vous ! »

-« Elle nous est bien utile » répondit simplement Finch.

-« Je vous imagine bien, à l'aise, au milieu de tout ces livres. John par contre j'ai du mal, il doit pas être trop dans l'ambiance »

-« Au contraire, je l'ai converti inspecteur »

-« Ouais. Ca n'a pas dû être trop compliqué. Y'a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour vous »

Finch rougit et se réjouit d'être dissimulé derrière son écran.

-« Bear à son coin aussi et pas mal de jouets apparemment » jugea Fusco qui venait de marcher sur un os en cuir.

-« Désolé inspecteur. Bear est aussi désordonné que John » soupira Finch.

-« Tel maître tel chien » ricana Lionel « Il reste ici d'habitude ? »

-« La journée oui. Parfois la nuit. Lorsque nous avons une longue mission en extérieur nous le confions à son gardien »

-« Il a une nounou ? »

-« Je ne suis pas certain que M Tao apprécierait ce qualificatif mais le terme peut s'appliquer »

-« Vous le confiez à Léon ? Je me demande qui garde qui avec celui là !» s'exclama Fusco avec un petit rire.

-« Disons que Bear contribue à le garder dans le droit chemin pendant ses séjours » s'amusa l'informaticien.

Fusco continua sa promenade à travers la salle.

-« Tiens c'est le livre préféré de Lee » remarqua t-il soudain « il ne lit pas beaucoup mais ce livre là il l'a emprunté plusieurs fois à son collège. Finch observa un instant la couverture mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Il procéda à quelques vérifications, téléchargea le logiciel qui lui permettrait de décrypter le contenu de la clé sur un nouveau portable. Il rangea l'autre soigneusement, à leur retour de mission il trouverait bien un moment pour les réparations ou, à défaut, pour récupérer les données qui étaient enregistrées dans l'ordinateur. Il manipulait plusieurs machines à la fois et sentit le regard perplexe de Fusco peser sur lui.

-« Je me demande vraiment comment vous faites » fini par commenter celui-ci.

-« Chacun ses compétences inspecteur. Le tout est de savoir combiner efficacement les talents de chacun »

-« Ouais on va dire ça » affirma Fusco.

Après une demi-heure d'efforts Finch commanda l'arrêt de son système.

-« J'ai terminé inspecteur. Je vous demande encore quelques minutes et nous pourrons reprendre la route » annonça t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle.

-« Ok » approuva Fusco en reposant le livre qu'il examinait pour s'occuper.

Finch revint avec un paquet dans la main qu'il posa sur le bureau. Il enfila son manteau prit le portable et son paquet et suivi l'inspecteur qui s'engageait dans les escaliers.

-« Vraiment sympa cet endroit et discret » affirma Fusco en prenant place au volant « vous avez bien choisit. Remarque ça vous correspond »

-« Les endroits dédiés à la culture devrait toujours être préservés inspecteur. L'éducation est une forme de liberté »

-« Pas faux » approuva Fusco.

Ils discutèrent de divers sujets pendant le trajet du retour. Comme précédemment Fusco arrêta le véhicule devant le perron de l'établissement.

-« Voilà. Vous pouvez retourner à vos recherches »

-« Merci inspecteur. Je vous promets de vous en faire profiter bientôt » Finch quitta le véhicule mais avant de refermer la portière il se pencha à l'intérieur et tendit son paquet à son complice « Tenez inspecteur je pense que cela sera apprécié »

Fusco ouvrit le paquet, étonné, et y découvrit un exemplaire du livre préféré de son fils dans une couteuse édition reliée.

-« Je n'ai nul besoin de disposer d'un ouvrage en double » commenta l'informaticien.

-« Merci Finch ! » s'exclama Fusco touché. « Lee sera heureux »

-« Je le souhaite inspecteur » affirma Finch. Il le salua et referma la portière, laissant Lionel tout joyeux à la perspective du plaisir que son fils aurait à ouvrir le paquet le soir.


	5. Décryptage

_Quelques découvertes pour faire avancer l'enquête. Plus que trois jours de patience pour l'énigme Finch !_

 _Dédicace aux indispensables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay et Val81_

 _Et à Daniela et CoolMhouse_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

.

.

L'informaticien regagna son appartement et décida d'avertir son associé.

-« Finch ? Vous êtes de retour ? »

-« A l'instant M Reese et parfaitement rééquipé »

-« Tant mieux. Lionel est un bon chauffeur ? »

-« Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre » s'amusa Finch « J'ai aussi pu récupérer un logiciel qui me permettra d'avancer plus rapidement dans le décryptage »

-« Parfait. Et vous pourriez lancer une recherche sur une plaque ? »

-« Bien sur, allez-y »

-« Charly. Tango. 8.3. éo »

-« Vous parlez comme un agent secret M Reese » remarqua son associé.

-« L'habitude ! »

John l'entendit pianoter plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire et retint un soupir contrarié.

-« Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier sur ce véhicule ? » interrogea Finch

-« Simple précaution. J'ai remarqué que cette voiture n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis notre arrivée au centre »

-« Elle appartient à Dan Preston je vous envoie une photo »

Reese consultât son portable. Il fronça les sourcils.

-« Je l'ai déjà vu »

-« C'est probable. Il est jardinier dans le domaine »

-« D'accord. Donc c'est un employé qui laisse son véhicule sur le parking »

-« Il est peut être en panne ? » suggéra Finch

-« Possible »

-« Vous le soupçonnez ? »

-« Non pas spécialement mais faute de piste »

-« Je vais vérifier les informations sur lui »

-« Vous aviez déjà enquêté sur ce type ? »

-« Oui mais j'étais plus axé sur le personnel de la clinique »

-« Bon. En attendant je continu à surveiller. On se retrouve au dîner ? »

-« Avec plaisir. Je penserais à laisser ouvert » répondit l'informaticien.

.

Un peu plus tard une sonnerie avertie l'informaticien de la fin du programme de décryptage qu'il avait téléchargé sur le nouveau portable et enclenché pour décoder les fichiers du professeur. Il put enfin accéder aux données mais resta perplexe devant le contenu des documents.

John vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard et le trouva concentré devant l'ordinateur.

-« Un élément intéressant Harold ? » demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. L'informaticien releva la tête le temps que John l'embrasse puis fixa de nouveau l'écran.

-« C'est le contenu des fichiers cryptés »

-« Je savais que vous en viendriez à bout » John se pencha et s'efforça de déchiffrer les données « C'est illisible … » constata t-il

-« En effet. Ces données sont non seulement protégées par un cryptage mais aussi par un code. Si on élimine le premier il faut ensuite découvrir la clé du second »

-« C'est ingénieux mais pourquoi tant de précaution ? » interrogea l'ex agent perplexe.

-« Il doit s'agir de données particulièrement sensibles »

-« Un code alpha numérique » jugea John

-« Il peut y avoir de nombreuses possibilités. Je vais lancer quelques programmes pour trouver la clé »

-« C'est bien mystérieux. Vous pensez qu'Hamilton pourrait diriger un trafic quelconque ? »

-« Je l'ignore mais je ne serais pas étonné qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'illégal, sinon pourquoi protéger ces données avec tant de soins ? »

-« Déchiffrons le code et nous aurons la solution de l'énigme, ou en tout cas une piste, et nous pourrons boucler cette affaire et le plus tôt sera le mieux »

-« Vous n'aimez pas la campagne ? » le taquina Finch.

-« Je n'aime pas dormir seul » lui chuchota Reese avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Des coups contre la porte l'interrompirent et il soupira, frustré.

-« C'est le dîner, vous devez avoir faim ? » demanda son compagnon.

Reese s'avança pour ouvrir.

-« Plutôt oui, mais pas seulement du menu » précisa t-il avant avec un regard lourd de sous entendu que Finch n'eut aucune peine à traduire.

Le serveur s'éclipsa sitôt le chariot déposé et les deux associés s'installèrent pour le repas. John aperçu le formulaire.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

-« Quoi donc ? Ah c'est un questionnaire que l'infirmière est passée déposer ce matin. Elle espérait rester pour le remplir mais je l'ai poussé vers la sortie » ajouta Finch.

-« Je l'ai déjà croisé. Un peu extravertie comme personnage »

-« Elle faisait de gros efforts pour se montrer des plus avenantes »

John se rembrunit.

-« Ah oui ? » demanda t-il vaguement agacé.

-« J'ai l'impression qu'en fait elle a mission de charmer les clients » répondit l'informaticien qui ne fut pas sans remarquer le changement chez son partenaire.

-« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » demanda Reese d'un ton qui se voulait ironique mais sonnait faux.

-« Je ne sais pas qu'en pensez vous ? Voyons, est-ce qu'une jolie fille relativement avenante pourrait m'intéresser plus que vous ?» interrogea Finch s'efforçant de paraitre sérieux.

-« J'espère bien que non ! » marmonna l'ex agent

Finch eut un petit rire moqueur.

-« Je me demande comment vous pouvez seulement l'imaginer » constata t-il

-« Vous me l'avez dit vous-même un jour. Je défends mon territoire »

-« Et je vois que vous ne relâchez jamais votre surveillance »

-« Aucun risque ! » approuva Reese.

Finch se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant.

-« Je suis bien entouré » murmura t-il

Il reprit son dîner. Reese avait gardé le formulaire.

-« Vous ne trouvez pas ce questionnaire très "précis" ? » demanda t-il après quelques minutes.

-« Oui. Ca m'a étonné aussi » approuva Finch.

-« Si vous remplissez ce truc ils se retrouvent vraiment bien renseigné ! »

-« Alors qu'ils sont censés faire preuve de discrétion »

-« Bizarre » commenta l'ex agent en reposant le document. Il sentit son portable vibrer et consultât brièvement l'écran. Finch lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-« Rien d'important » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. L'informaticien ne chercha pas à en savoir plus au grand soulagement de son associé. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il lise le sms de Fusco _« plan en bonne voie »_ car il ne tenait pas à devoir lui expliquer la finalité dudit plan.

John quitta son partenaire à la fin du dîner pour retourner à son poste.

-« Ne veillez pas trop longtemps sur ce code » intima t-il

-« Promis » répondit Finch qui devinait l'intention.

-« Je vous appellerais pour vérifier ! » menaça l'ex agent peu convaincu. Il connaissait trop l'entêtement de son associé.

-« Oh vous ne me faite pas confiance M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien en faisant mine d'être vexé.

-« Si mais je sais aussi qu'une fois absorbé dans une recherche vous oubliez tout le reste » Il l'attira dans ses bras.

-« Sauf vous » précisa Finch.

-« Ca j'espère bien ! » répliqua John en l'embrassant tendrement « Il faut que je tienne jusqu'à demain » plaida t-il. Finch sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Ce fut l'instant que le serveur choisit pour se manifester.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, ils ont décidé de nous envahir chaque fois que je vous embrasse ? Je vais croire à un complot» se lamenta t-il. Finch se moqua de lui et dû se détourner pour éviter le regard du serveur. Reese quitta l'appartement en même temps que l'employé pour rejoindre son poste d'observation.

Comme John venait de quitter les lieux, Finch entendit des voix dans le couloir. Comme il lui semblait reconnaitre celle de son compagnon, il entrouvrit discrètement la porte.

-« Et franchement les journées ne vous semblent pas trop longues ? » demanda une voix féminine _« l'infirmière »_ songea t-il

-« Non. J'ai l'habitude. Ca fait partie de mon boulot »

-« Il est ingrat votre boulot. Surtout avec un patron aussi désagréable que le votre ! »

-« On s'y fait très vite. Il est seulement paranoïaque c'est tout»

-« Moi je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Surtout que vous ne semblez pas être comme lui»

-« Question d'habitude »

-« En tout cas si vous cherchez un peu de compagnie pour vous distraire…. »

-« Merci mais je doute fort d'en avoir le temps »

-« Bon si vous le dites » répondit la jeune femme déçue.

Finch referma la porte. _« Décidément cette jeune femme est charmeuse »_ songea t-il _« mais ce n'est pas son jour »_ jugea t-il avec un mince sourire satisfait.

.

La soirée fut en tout point semblable aux précédentes et John se demandait sérieusement s'il existait bien une menace. Il regagna sa chambre vers 23H et se prépara à se coucher. Il songeait à appeler son associé pour vérifier qu'il avait stoppé ses recherches lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir suivit de deux coups brefs. Leur signal. Il ouvrit aussitôt.

-« Harold ? »

L'informaticien se glissa dans la pièce. Il sortit le brouilleur d'onde de sa poche et l'enclencha. Reese songea qu'il était effectivement plus prudent de l'utiliser, qui sait si les chambres du personnel n'étaient pas elles aussi dotées d'un micro ?

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda t-il alors

-« Oui. J'ai déchiffré le code »

-« Je ne doutais pas que vous y parviendriez. Et c'est intéressant ? » Demanda l'ex agent.

-« Ce sont des dossiers médicaux. Une trentaine de dossier, couvrant quinze années d'exercice »

-« Ca ne doit représenter qu'une infime partie de ses patients. Ou alors ils ont quelque chose de spécial ? »

-« Il va falloir que je les étudie un par un pour le savoir mais j'ai surtout remarqué que le dernier ouvert est toujours en cours et d'après le planning, le couple concerné vient demain à 14H en consultation. Je tenais à vous amener cela » ajouta t-il en lui tendant trois feuillets dont un comportait la photo du couple en question.

-« Vous avez déjà mené des recherches sur eux ? »

-« Juste les informations de base. James et Alexandra Vermeer. Elle est professeur de danse et lui est policier »

-« Compris. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas attirer son attention. Ils semblent tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais en écoutant la conversation je découvrirais peut être pourquoi leur dossier est mis à l'écart des autre »

-« C'est peut être juste une façon de répertorier des cas particuliers, plus compliqués ? » suggéra Finch

-« Ou alors Hamilton leur réserve un traitement différent ? »

-« J'ai pensé à un trafic au départ mais en constatant la profession du mari cela me semble peu probable. Le professeur ne proposerait pas une démarche illégale à un homme susceptible de l'arrêter pour cela »

-« A moins que le désir d'enfant soit plus fort que le respect de la légalité pour Vermeer ? Mais c'est tout de même prendre un gros risque» constata l'ex agent.

-« Je vais entamer des recherches sur chacun de ces dossiers et chercher un point commun »

-« Une trentaine » soupira Reese « ca me rappelle l'époque où nous cherchions Sienna, là c'était pire mais je pouvais vous assister »

 _« Ou me déconcentrer »_ songea Finch.

-« Je m'en sortirais, ne vous inquiétez pas » répondit-il seulement.

-« Je ne doute pas de vous, je veille c'est tout » affirma John.

-« Je sais » murmura Finch. Il posa une main sur la joue de son agent pour l'embrasser « Il faut que je regagne ma chambre »

-« Pourquoi si vite ? » demanda Reese en l'attirant dans ses bras.

-« Si un infirmier passe… »

-« Vous n'avez pas de traitement. Vous pouvez être en promenade ? » Murmura John en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« A minuit ? » demanda Finch troublé.

-« Insomnie » suggéra l'ex agent. Il parsema son visage puis son cou de baisers de plus en plus impatients tandis que ses mains s'immisçaient sous les vêtements de son compagnon, provoquant chez ce dernier de délicieux frissons. John ressentait chacun d'eux comme un encouragement.

-« Ce n'est pas raisonnable » jugea Finch en glissant ses bras autour de son cou. Il fit jouer ses mains dans ses cheveux. John soupira de plaisir sous cette caresse.

-« Notre histoire ne l'a jamais été » chuchota t-il contre les lèvres de son compagnon. Finch sourit à cette réflexion, songeant qu'il avait raison, tout cela n'avait-il pas commencé par un coup de folie ? Mais il n'avait jamais regretté cet instant de perdition.

-« C'est vrai » approuva t-il

-« Trois jours sans pouvoir vous toucher c'est trop me demander » soupira l'ex agent.

-« John, nous sommes en mission… »

-« La nuit je peux m'offrir une pause » protesta Reese

-« Donc cette nuit vous comptez en profiter ? »

-« En profiter, en abuser, sans réserve » annonça John en finissant de déboutonner sa chemise. Finch se sentait fondre, il tenta une dernière protestation.

-« Si quelqu'un nous surprend ou entends du bruit ou… »

John eut un petit rire.

-« Vous allez devoir rester silencieux. Ca ne va pas vous arranger » se moqua t-il en faisant glisser ses vêtements pour mieux parcourir son torse de ses lèvres.

-« John ! » protesta Finch en rougissant « Vous oubliez la réputation de M Wren. Elle sera perdue si on le trouve dans le lit de son garde du corps ! » Ajouta t-il pour la forme puisqu'il ne pouvait déjà plus s'empêcher de lui rendre ses caresses.

-« La sienne peut être, mais moi je passerais pour le plus consciencieux des employés » gloussa John. Il leva les yeux vers son partenaire, capta son regard « Je vous aime » chuchota t-il. Pour toute réponse Finch prit son visage entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser possessif plus expressif que des mots.

.

OoooooooooooO

.

Finch sentit les mains de John caresser son dos, ses lèvres dans son cou.

-« Harold, réveillez vous » chuchota ce dernier.

-« Hum ? » murmura l'informaticien l'esprit embrumé.

-« C'est l'heure Harold »

-« L'heure ? »

-« Si vous voulez regagner votre chambre sans risquer d'être vu il est temps »

-« Oh c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Finch troublé.

-« Vous pouvez aussi rester. Je n'ai rien contre » proposa l'ex agent.

-« Je m'en doute » répliqua l'informaticien. Il tenta un étirement prudent.

-« Fatigué ? » se moqua John.

-« Un peu » avoua Finch « Vous ne m'avez pas laissé me reposer non plus ! » se plaignit son compagnon.

-« Désolé » répondit Reese avec un air amusé.

-« Vous espérez que je vais vous croire avec ce sourire ? »

-« Vous avez pris un risque en venant ici Harold. Et je n'ai pas remarqué que la sanction vous ait déplu ? »

-« Bien sur que non mais je me demande où vous trouvez autant d'énergie ! » marmonna l'informaticien.

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« Dans votre présence évidemment ! C'est vous qui me motivez ! »

-« Je vois. En tous cas rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous imposer trois jours d'abstinence. Vous avez une manière de compenser assez épuisante »

-« Il me reste encore bien assez d'énergie en réserve ! » suggéra John laissant sa main courir dans son dos.

-« Je dois y aller » argua prudemment son compagnon. Il prit toutefois le temps de l'embrasser tendrement avant de se lever.

-« Dans ce cas évitez ce genre de geste Harold ou il me faudra réagir ! » soupira Reese en le laissant s'écarter. Il l'observa pendant qu'il s'habillait sommairement.

-« Je vous attend pour le petit déjeuner » chuchota l'informaticien en quittant la chambre « A tout de suite »

Reese se laissa aller contre l'oreiller, fermant les yeux, juste pour profiter du moment. Il n'avait pas imaginé revivre un jour des instants aussi heureux. Après Jessica il avait sombré et il n'avait pas cru qu'il vivrait une autre histoire. Jusqu'à que Finch vienne forcer les portes de sa vie, les ouvrant une à une, y compris, finalement, celle de son cœur, qu'il pensait pourtant si solidement close. _« Il faut croire qu'il était déjà doué pour les effractions »_ se moqua t-il pour lui-même.

.

OoooooooooooO

.

Après le petit déjeuner John reprit sa surveillance. Vers 10H il vit une dépanneuse venir prendre la voiture qu'il avait repéré.

-« Fausse piste » jugea t-il. Comme les jours précédents il écouta distraitement les conversations via le portable de leur numéro. Rien de particulier. Enfin il vit arriver le couple que Finch lui avait signalé. Lui portait justement son uniforme et avançait d'un pas décidé. John songea qu'il avait dû demander une pause pour se rendre au rendez vous. Son épouse, elle, avançait prudemment prenant appui sur le bras de son époux. Elle était enceinte d'environ six ou sept mois _« ca a marché pour eux »_ constata t-il.

Il se tint prêt à intervenir mais la consultation se déroula sans le moindre incident, le ton était cordial. Le couple en sortit satisfait. Rien n'indiquait un cas différent des autres. Il contacta son associé qui décrocha immédiatement _« encore occupé à stresser »_ pensa John.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch consultait la pendule régulièrement. L'heure du rendez vous approchait et il commençait à s'inquiéter, ce qui gênait sa concentration _« ce couple sera t-il une menace ? »_ se demandait-il _« un policier avec son arme de service… enfin s'il est avec son épouse… »_ Il soupira et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La douleur s'était réveillée. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi nerveux, mais c'était plus fort que lui, c'était John qui se trouvait exposé, l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux. Il sourit en pensant qu'il aurait rit au nez de quiconque lui aurait annoncé un pareil avenir lorsqu'il l'avait recruté. Pourtant il en était là et ne le regrettait pas. Simplement cet attachement n'avait fait qu'aggraver son stress et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cela. La chaleur était étouffante dans l'appartement. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre sans toutefois se risquer sur le balcon, ce n'était pas un lieu indiqué pour son vertige. Quoique. Depuis John il avait appris à apprivoiser ledit vertige si nécessaire et bien d'autre chose encore. Il lui avait fait dépasser ses limites à plusieurs reprises, l'avait poussé à accomplir bien des choses dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il avait même parfois eut quelques gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avant lui. Juste pour lui. Il pensa à l'inspecteur Fusco _« Je vous avais dit qu'il vous entrainait sur la mauvaise pente ! »_ lui avait-il affirmé le jour où il avait découvert leur plus grand secret. Puis il avait ajouté _« Mais en y réfléchissant je trouve que vous faites bien de vous laissez glisser »_ et il n'avait pas tort. « Non. Il n'avait pas tort » murmura t-il.

Des voix attirèrent son attention. Il reconnu celle de son voisin, entraperçu à quelques reprises depuis leur arrivée, et celle de l'infirmière. Il écouta leur discussion, tout en légèreté. Puis il entendit rire la jeune femme et se dit qu'elle trouvait un meilleur accueil chez son voisin que chez lui.

Son portable vibra enfin. Il décrocha immédiatement.

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Il ne s'est rien passé Finch. Une consultation tout à fait ordinaire.

-« Oh » murmura l'informaticien ne sachant s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou ennuyé « donc ces fichiers n'ont rien de menaçant »

-« A priori non » Un rire résonna « vous avez de la compagnie Finch ? »

-« Pas moi. Mon voisin. Il semble bien s'entendre avec l'infirmière et remplir le questionnaire ne semble pas le déranger »

-« Il n'est peut être pas paranoïaque lui ? »

-« C'est un professeur de philosophie soigné pour dépression. Il a mal pris son éviction de son poste de doyen de l'université et sa mise à la retraite »

-« Toujours aussi bien renseigné » fit remarquer Reese

-« J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire »

-« Moi aussi » approuva l'ex agent « Bon je suppose que je continu la surveillance ? »

-« Et moi les recherches dans les fichiers »

-« OK. On se retrouve au dîner »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Les deux associés se retrouvèrent le soir pour échanger leurs impressions et partagèrent la même conclusion : l'enquête n'avançait pas. Ils étaient au milieu du repas lorsqu'ils furent interrompus. John lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon et se leva pour aller vérifier la porte. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître la directrice mais la salua poliment.

-« Bonsoir. Puis-je entrer ? »

Il se tourna vers son "patron" qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Finch avait reprit aussitôt son attitude sévère.

-« Bonsoir M Wren »

-« Bonsoir Miss Hamilton. Que me vaut votre visite ? »

-« Je venais m'assurer que tout se passe bien »

-« C'est correct » émit Finch du bout des lèvres.

-« Bien » elle observa un instant John qui se tenait debout l'air rigide, le regard indifférent en apparence.

-« J'ai su que vous refusiez le service mais cela fait parti des prestations et… »

-« Dois je obligatoirement subir toute vos "prestations" Miss Hamilton ? » l'interrompit l'informaticien.

-« Non bien sur, je tenais juste à vous faire savoir que vous pouvez utiliser notre personnel » temporisa la directrice.

-« Le mien me suffit » trancha Finch.

-« Je voulais aussi excuser Cindy, je crains que sa visite ne vous ai dérangé… »

-« En effet. Je ne suis pas ici pour remplir des questionnaires de satisfaction. Surtout s'ils concernent ma vie privée » répliqua l'informaticien cassant. Il bougea légèrement et accrocha sa serviette qui tomba au sol. John s'avança aussitôt pour la ramasser et la lui tendit. Finch, dans son rôle, la reprit sans un mot. La directrice observa le manège. Elle vit l'attitude contrainte de John mais bien sur ne put deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une façade et l'interpréta à sa façon. _« Il le traite comme quantité négligeable »_ songea t-elle _« c'est normal mais cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire »_

-« Je comprends M Wren » poursuivit-elle « il s'agissait juste d'une enquête visant à améliorer le confort des résidents »

-« Je peux très bien gérer cela tout seul » affirma Finch « enfin, avec mon employé » ajouta t-il avec un regard en coin vers John qui inclina la tête.

-« Bien. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. Si vous avez besoin… »

-« Je sais où vous trouver » l'interrompit Finch.

La directrice salua, John la raccompagna à la porte et referma soigneusement derrière elle. En se tournant il vit que Finch avait saisit son portable. Il se rapprocha.

\- « Qu'est ce que vous faite ? » demanda t-il. Finch lui sourit en élevant l'appareil. La voix de la directrice s'éleva _« ce type est désagréable ! Et odieux avec son employé. Je me demande comme il le supporte, il doit être bien payé ! Il n'y a rien à en tirer»_

 _-« Je te l'avais dit. Ce n'est pas un bon client »_

 _-« Heureusement que nous avons mieux »_

La conversation s'arrêta, seul résonnait le bruit des pas des deux femmes.

-« Je crois que notre couverture est plausible M Reese » affirma Finch en désactivant le téléphone.

-« En effet. Vous jouez parfaitement votre rôle »

-« Avec elles c'est facile. Avec vous… »

-« Vous êtes mon odieux patron » énonça Reese d'une voix plaintive. Il glissa une main sur la nuque de son partenaire « Si elles savaient » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, satisfait de sentir son baiser lui être rendu avec la même intensité. Son portable vibra. Finch en profita pour s'écarter un peu.

-« Finissons de dîner » suggéra t-il, plus pour échapper à l'attirance qu'il sentait grandir entre eux que pour le repas.

-« Ok » approuva John tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur son écran.

-« Un souci ? » demanda l'informaticien en le voyant soudain redevenir sérieux.

-« Non. C'est Lionel »

-« Que veut-il ? »

-« Il doit avoir de nouvelles infos. Je le rappellerais tout à l'heure » affirma l'ex agent d'un ton naturel. Il devait continuer à donner le change. Finch ne devait rien savoir avant que leur piège ne se referme sur lui. _« Tout se jouera demain »_ songea t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.


	6. Soins

_Voici enfin le fin mot de l'énigme Finch !_

 _(Je précise que les soins sont une histoire vraie.)_

 _Une pensée très spéciale pour Jade181184, Bienvenue à ta petite merveille ! Je lui souhaite toute une vie de bonheur !_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Nourann (Bon Anniversaire Ninja !), Coljayjay et Val81_

 _Et à Daniela et CoolMhouse_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

.

.

John avait repris sa surveillance. Il observait le professeur qui terminait sa dernière consultation. La réceptionniste ferma les portes derrière les derniers patients mais contrairement à ses habitudes elle ne se rendit pas au vestiaire pour prendre son manteau et son sac. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin. L'ex agent déclencha aussitôt le portable de leur numéro.

-« Tout va bien professeur ? »

-« Oui merci Hilda »

-« Les Vermeer sont passés tout à l'heure. Dois-je copier vos notes ? »

-« Elles sont prêtes » répondit Hamilton en sortant des feuillets d'un tiroir. Il se leva pour laisser la secrétaire s'installer devant son ordinateur

-« Mieux vaut compléter le dossier au plus vite » jugea t-elle « est ce que la grossesse se déroule normalement ? »

-« Sans problème. La mère est en parfaite condition physique »

-« Le père avait l'air ravi en partant. Vous leur avez dit que c'est un garçon ? »

-« En effet. Il a toujours dit que le sexe de l'enfant lui importait peu mais il est évident qu'il est plus heureux que ce soit un fils »

-« Si c'est dans l'espoir qu'il suive ses traces c'est raté ! » estima l'assistante « Cet enfant sera bien trop intelligent pour devenir un simple policier »

-« Il aura l'air de tenir davantage de sa mère » affirma le professeur

-« En mieux. Elle n'est qu'un simple professeur et de danse seulement ! » Reese l'entendait pianoter rapidement sur le clavier « Voilà, je crypte vos dernières notes et votre dossier est à jour » ajouta t-elle après un moment.

-« Bien merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vos talents d'informaticienne » répondit Hamilton. La secrétaire se rengorgea sous le compliment.

-« Celyna a-t-elle hérité de vos talents en informatique ? »

-« Elle est douée en ce domaine mais c'est une sportive avant tout. D'ailleurs Darla ne comprend pas comment Celyna peut montrer d'aussi bonnes dispositions pour le sport. Elle n'a jamais été sportive et son père non plus, Alex était plutôt casanier. Quand a cet imbécile de Luc, il est greffé la journée entière sur son canapé, heureusement qu'il n'a aucune influence sur elle » trancha l'assistante, méprisante

-« Il travaille de nuit maintenant je crois ? »

-« Oui, depuis son nouveau boulot. "Technicien de surface" » grinça Hilda « Il a toujours manqué d'ambition mais là ! Jamais je ne comprendrais comment ma sœur a put quitter Alex pour cet idiot ! Elle dit qu'il n'y a pas de sot métier ! C'est stupide. Bon Alex était seulement fonctionnaire mais c'était tout de même mieux ! Nous devons penser à favoriser l'épanouissement de la petite. Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir permis à Celyna d'intégrer une section sport étude, grâce à vous elle deviendra une grande championne »

-« Disons que c'est en remerciement de votre contribution Hilda. Et il aurait été dommage de gâcher nos efforts pour des considérations pratiques ! » Affirma Hamilton.

-« C'est un honneur de servir la science professeur » Elle se leva « c'est terminé » précisa t-elle

-« Bien. Merci Hilda. A demain »

-« A demain professeur » répondit l'infirmière en quittant le bureau. Elle récupéra ses affaires puis sortit de la clinique. Hamilton l'imita vingt minutes plus tard, rentrant chez lui comme chaque soir.

Reese le suivit, puis après s'être assuré qu'il ne ressortirait pas, il regagna l'immeuble. Aussi discrètement que possible, il se glissa au premier étage et toqua à la porte de son associé selon le signal convenu. Finch vint ouvrir.

-« John ? » s'étonna t-il

-« Je dois vous parler » chuchota t-il

-« Allez-y » répondit Finch dès qu'il eut enclenché le brouilleur d'onde.

-« J'ai une conversation à vous faire écouter » Il sortit son portable « En voyant la secrétaire rejoindre Hamilton dans son bureau je me suis interrogé puis lorsqu'elle lui a demandé si elle devait recopier ses notes sur les Vermeer j'ai eu l'intuition que ce serait une bonne idée d'enregistrer leurs échanges » Finch approuva de la tête et se concentra sur l'enregistrement que son agent venait d'enclencher.

-« Qu'en pensez-vous ? » interrogea Reese à la fin.

-« Visiblement ils sont complices » jugea Finch perplexe.

-« Oui mais de quoi ? Ils font des projets pour l'enfant des Vermeer. Ce n'est donc pas un hasard si leur dossier est à part dans l'ordinateur»

-« Non. Et cela explique la complexité du cryptage dont il fait l'objet. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui peut leur permettre de faire des estimations de ce genre. Pourquoi l'enfant serait-il plus intelligent qu'un autre ? »

-« Le professeur a peut être étudié les gênes des parents et trouvé quelque chose de spécial ? »

-« Je ne suis pas sur que cela suffise pour deviner le degré d'intelligence future d'un nouveau né » constata l'informaticien.

-« J'avoue ne pas avoir une parfaite maitrise du sujet » remarqua Reese avec un geste vague.

-« Moi non plus mais je peux me renseigner »

-« Il faudrait aussi savoir qui est cette "Célyna" évoqué par le professeur et qu'apparemment il a "prit en charge" »

-« Oui en échange de la "contribution" de son assistante »

-« Ce serait la fille de Hilda ? Pourtant elle évoque un couple qu'elle semble bien connaitre comme s'il s'agissait de ses parents. Elle ne semble pas les apprécier toutefois »

-« J'ai un dossier sur elle » Finch se tourna pour saisir son ordinateur mais fit un faux mouvement et ne put retenir un geste de recul. Reese le capta. Il se leva et saisit le portable pour le lui donner sans faire de commentaire. Finch lui lança un regard en coin et se sentit soulagé qu'il ne fasse aucune remarque sachant bien que rien ne lui avait échappé.

-« Merci » dit-il simplement en ouvrant l'ordinateur et en commençant à ouvrir les fichiers « Ah voilà. Hilda Weber, standardiste à la clinique depuis 19 ans. Célibataire, sans enfant. A priori elle ne semble pas en avoir eu »

-« Donc Célyna n'est pas sa fille. Pourtant à sa façon d'en parler un doute se créé »

-« Je pense comme vous, ses paroles prêtent à confusion » approuva Finch.

-« C'est forcement quelqu'un de proche » émit Reese tandis que son associé faisait quelques manipulations.

-« J'ai trouvé » annonça celui-ci « Celyna Baxter, 17 ans. C'est la nièce de Miss Weber, fille de sa sœur Darla et de Alex Baxter son premier mari. Elle est actuellement remariée à Luc Messon »

-« D'accord. Elle s'occupe de l'avenir de sa nièce »

-« D'après son dossier scolaire cette jeune fille est championne d'athlétisme de son université. Elle est effectivement inscrite en section sport étude et dans l'un des établissements les mieux notés de l'état »

-« Je comprend qu'elle le remercie. Ca doit être couteux »

-« Trop pour une caissière à mi temps et un technicien de surface en tout cas » approuva Finch.

-« Donc en résumé Hilda a participé à une expérience pour le professeur et en échange il s'est sentit obligé de financer les études de sa nièce. Ca devait être important »

-« Certainement. Quel rapport pourrait-il y avoir avec les Vermeer ?»

-« Est-ce que les parents de Celyna ont aussi un dossier crypté ? » demanda John prit d'une intuition. Finch consulta l'ordinateur.

-« En effet. C'est l'un des premiers enregistrés »

-« Donc il fait parti des exceptions comme celui des Vermeer. Mais pourquoi sont-ils des exceptions ? » Interrogea l'ex agent.

-« C'est ce que nous allons devoir découvrir M Reese et je pense que cela pourrait nous donner une piste pour découvrir la menace qui plane sur notre numéro »

-« A moins qu'il ne soit la menace lui-même » estima John « il faut découvrir son secret »

-« Soit il s'agit d'un secret qui le mets en danger, soit il pourrait devenir dangereux pour le préserver » résuma Finch « Dans tout les cas, il nous faut percer le mystère »

-« Vous allez devoir entreprendre des études de biologie Finch » se moqua son agent « dans quoi nous sommes nous embarqués cette fois ?» ajouta t-il plus sérieusement.

-« Je crois que nos missions nous réserverons toujours des surprises » jugea Finch. Il se leva et s'approcha de son agent « Heureusement que nous aimons résoudre les énigmes » dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Reese se leva à son tour et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

-« C'est notre spécialité maintenant » approuva t-il. Il avança son visage vers celui de son compagnon qui combla spontanément la distance. Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers puis Finch affirma :

-« John je sais à quoi vous pensez et c'est non »

-« Non ? » répéta l'ex agent contrarié.

-« Je ne retournerais pas à la bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas en danger ici »

-« Comment savez-vous… » Commença Reese puis il soupira « Ok, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit » marmonna t-il

-« Maintenant allez vous reposer un peu. Vous l'avez bien mérité » intima l'informaticien.

-« Hum ? » émit John

Finch eut un petit rire moqueur.

-« Il est temps d'achever votre journée M Randall »

-« D'accord patron » répondit Reese avec une moue contrariée « Je n'ai rien contre les heures supplémentaires vous savez ? »

-« Je n'en doute pas un instant »

-« Surtout quand elles sont payées d'une "certaine manière" » insista Reese avec un nouveau baiser.

Son portable vibra à ce moment précis.

-« Jamais tranquille » grogna t-il en saisissant son téléphone pour consulter l'écran _« Lionel. Je ne l'ai pas encore rappelé »_ réalisa t-il

-« Un problème ? »

-« Non. J''ai oublié de rappelé Lionel »

-« Oh vous pourrez lui dire que j'ai commencé quelques recherches sur les victimes des cambriolages cet après midi »

-« Je transmettrais le message » Il embrassa son compagnon « Bonne nuit patron ! »

-« Bonne nuit M Randall » répliqua celui-ci amusé.

John quitta son associé pour aller rejoindre sa chambre et recontacter Fusco.

-« J'ai eu ton message Lionel »

-« C'est prêt pour demain »

-« Ok. J'espère que ça va marcher »

-« Moi aussi. Surtout que si ça marche, il sera moins fâché »

-« Harold te fais peur Lionel ? » se moqua John.

-« J'ai pas envie d'avoir à dos le hacker le plus doué de sa génération c'est trop risqué ! » affirma l'inspecteur.

L'ex agent eut un petit rire.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il se venge sur toi »

-« Tant mieux. Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt »

-« Charmant ! »

-« Logique. Toi tu auras toujours la possibilité de l'amadouer. T'as des arguments que je n'ai pas ! »

-« Et tu crois que ça suffira face à son entêtement ? »

-« Ouais. Je suis sur qu'il ne pourra pas te résister longtemps »

 _« C'est réciproque »_ songea Reese « Nous verrons bien » affirma t-il « A demain »

-« A plus » répondit Fusco.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Finch trouva son agent singulièrement nerveux. Il tenta de l'interroger mais n'obtint aucune réponse claire. Il mit sa nervosité sur le compte de la mission et de cette enquête qui prenait une tournure si mystérieuse. Il se promit de veiller tout de même. Finalement John le quitta pour aller assurer la surveillance et il s'installa devant son ordinateur.

L'ex agent se glissa au fond du couloir et rejoignit son complice.

-« Salut John »

-« Salut Lionel. C'est prêt ? »

-« Elle arrivera pour 9H »

-« Bon j'irais le voir après la séance »

-« Si il la laisse faire » remarqua Fusco

-« Je pense que nous lui avons donné les bons arguments et c'est dans son intérêt » estima l'ex agent.

\- « C'est clair. Entre une solution qui peut tout régler rapidement et deux opération avec six semaines de convalescence sans pouvoir toucher à un ordinateur, y'a pas photo ! »

-« Il ne pourrait pas supporter une telle inactivité » affirma Reese.

-« Je sais, mais tu l'as dit toi-même : Finch est têtu ! »

Reese soupira.

-« Il faut qu'il se laisse convaincre » pria t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch entendit des coups frappés à sa porte selon le code de John.

-« Entrez » lança t-il prudemment.

Une femme, la quarantaine, entra dans la pièce, portant une petite sacoche.

-« Bonjour M Wren »

Finch la détailla : brune, élégante, elle lui souriait d'un air doux. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une blouse médicale sous son manteau.

-« Vous êtes ? » demanda t-il brusquement, fidèle à son rôle.

-« Docteur Dany Oblin. Je suis ostéopathe »

-« Je n'ai requis aucune présence médicale » répliqua l'informaticien. _« Encore une idée de la directrice »_ songea t-il agacé.

-« Je sais M Wren. Je suis envoyée par deux de vos amis très proche »

Finch lui lança un regard surprit.

-« Deux amis ? »

-« Oui. Je connais très bien l'un d'eux en particulier. Il m'a contacté pour me faire part de vos problèmes de santé et me demander de vous aider »

-« Je suis désolé docteur mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler »

La jeune femme sourit.

-« Ils m'avaient prévenus que j'aurais à vous convaincre » affirma t-elle d'un ton amusé « Et aussi de ne pas me laissez impressionner »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Finch contrarié.

-« Ecoutez M Wren, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous forcer à quoi que ce soit mais je pense pouvoir vous aider. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer. Au moins par égard pour vos amis » plaida la jeune médecin.

-« D'accord » consenti l'informaticien avec réticence.

-« Bien vos amis m'ont indiqué que vous souffrez depuis quelques semaines du syndrome du canal carpien. Je connais bien ce problème et ce qu'il engendre de douleur et de gêne. Votre médecin vous a préconisé la chirurgie. Prescription normale avec ce diagnostic »

Finch eut un geste de recul.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter cette intervention. Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre » affirma t-il.

La jeune femme eut un geste d'apaisement.

-« Je sais M Wren et je ne suis pas là pour ça. En vérité dans certain cas il existe une alternative »

-« L'ostéopathie ? »

-« Exactement. En connaissez-vous le principe ? »

-« Je sais en quoi cela consiste même si je n'y ai jamais eu recours »

-« Bien. Vous savez donc que cette médecine n'est pas invasive. J'ai souvent traité le problème qui vous préoccupe. Huit fois sur dix je parviens à rétablir l'équilibre et à guérir ce syndrome. Mon patient n'a alors plus besoin de recourir à la chirurgie »

L'informaticien lui adressa un regard perplexe.

-« J'ai traité certain de mes patients il y a 15 ans déjà. Ils ne sont jamais revenus me voir pour ce problème. Si je peux vous soigner le résultat sera définitif »

-« Et si vous échouez ? »

-« Alors vous resterez au point de départ. Si mes soins ne vous guérissent pas ils n'aggraveront pas non plus votre état » répondit tranquillement la jeune femme d'un ton assuré.

-« Je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant » murmura l'informaticien tout de même ébranlé par l'attitude du médecin. Son calme avait quelque chose de rassurant, elle était apaisante. _« De quoi réconforter ses patients »_ jugea t-il

-« Vous n'avez jamais essayé l'ostéopathie M Wren, vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que cette méthode ne vous conviendra pas »

-« Non » concéda Finch « J'ai pourtant essayé de nombreuses méthodes » constata t-il un peu amer.

-« Je le devine. Pourquoi ne pas en tenter une autre dans ce cas ? Une de plus ou de moins ?»

-« Je suis las des traitements » soupira l'informaticien.

-« Celui que je vous propose ne sera pas agressif M Wren. Et vous savez bien qu'un jour ou l'autre il vous faudra agir »

Finch lui lança un regard dubitatif.

-« Vous êtes têtue »

-« Cela m'arrive mais seulement pour les bonnes causes »

-« Et j'en suis une pour vous ? » interrogea Finch avec ironie.

-« Aux yeux de vos amis c'est une certitude. Et leur envie de vous aider est assez contagieuse je dois dire »

Finch pinça les lèvres. Il voyait bien d'où venait le coup.

-« Je vais vous faire un aveu M Wren. D'ordinaire je n'accepte jamais de soigner une personne qui ne vient pas me voir d'elle-même. Ne serait ce que parce que les soins que je prodigue sont plus efficaces avec un patient réceptif voir coopératif. Mais vos amis étaient si motivés à me convaincre que j'ai fini par céder. J'étais curieuse de rencontrer celui qui pouvait générer autant d'intérêt chez ses amis. Pour eux c'est une véritable priorité. Ca je pouvais le deviner rien qu'au nombre d'appel que j'ai reçu ! » Affirma t-elle amusée « J'avoue que j'étais admirative de tant de persévérance »

Finch ne put retenir un sourire. Il imaginait bien son compagnon, et son entêtement légendaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa protection ou de son bien être, prêt à saisir toute possibilité de l'aider "en douceur". Quand au second personnage il n'avait aucune peine à deviner son identité. _« Il est loin le temps où je me méfiais de lui »_ Songea t-il.

La jeune femme remarqua son sourire et y vit un encouragement. Elle insista :

-« Ne serait-ce que par respect pour leurs efforts, vous devriez me laisser essayer de vous soigner M Wren »

 _« Par respect pour leurs efforts »_ se répéta Finch _« oh après tout pourquoi pas ? Si c'est inefficace cela ne me rendra pas plus malade »_

-« D'accord » concéda t-il « Je veux bien faire un essai »

-« Parfait » se réjouit la jeune femme.

-« Que dois-je faire ? »

-« Simplement vous allonger, vous détendre et me laisser faire » répondit la jeune femme en ôtant son manteau « Je vous préviens qu'il faudra deux ou trois séances pour parvenir au résultat, donc ne rejetez pas ma méthode si elle ne fonctionne pas dès ce soir » ajouta t-elle en installant sa mallette sur la table. Elle contenait des pierres minérales de différentes couleurs et de nombreux petits flacons.

-« C'est entendu » approuva Finch. Il s'allongea et tenta de se détendre, ce qui ne lui paru pas une évidence.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant, elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et posa une des pierres au niveau du plexus de son patient, elle la retira puis recommença son geste pour en poser une autre, puis à nouveau avec une troisième « ah celle là » murmura t-elle

-« Je dois trouver celle qui vous correspond » expliqua t-elle « D'abord dénouer les tensions sinon je ne pourrais pas intervenir efficacement »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à presser sur la pierre assez fort. C'était presque douloureux mais l'informaticien avait connu bien pire. Il voyait son regard concentré. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien réciter.

-« Vous avez de nombreux nœuds. Certains très anciens » commenta t-elle

-« Ancien ? » interrogea Finch curieux.

-« Le corps est un livre M Wren, où reste inscrit chaque traumatisme physique mais aussi chaque choc émotionnel. Tout est gravé »

L'informaticien songea spontanément que dans son cas le livre devait être particulièrement volumineux. Puis il pensa à John et à ses innombrables cicatrices _« lui serait une encyclopédie »_ songea t-il, souriant à l'idée sans même sans rendre compte.

La jeune femme le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Quel que soit la pensée qui le faisait sourire elle avait le mérite de le détendre et cela l'arrangeait bien. Elle garda la position de longues minutes, patiemment, avec de temps en temps un léger soupir lorsqu'elle obtenait un résultat positif. Finch voyait son visage tendu par la concentration. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette méthode soit si éprouvante pour le praticien. Elle finit par se redresser.

-« Voilà c'est dénoué. Il y avait de quoi faire M Wren. Vous devez êtes quelqu'un de stressé au quotidien ? »

 _« Vous ne pourriez savoir à quel point ! »_ songea Finch.

-« J'ai un emploi stressant » répondit-il seulement.

Elle s'installa derrière lui et imposa ses mains sur sa tête.

-« Ne craignez rien. Je ne toucherais pas à vos cervicales » le prévint-elle en le sentant se tendre.

Elle garda ses mains un moment les bougeant régulièrement avec des gestes précis. Ce n'était absolument pas douloureux mais un peu étrange. Après quelques minutes elle se leva.

-« J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui M Wren. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais. Donc à la prochaine séance votre corps devrait être parfaitement réceptif pour que je traite votre problème principal »

Finch s'était redressé prudemment. Il nota qu'il se sentait moins raide que d'ordinaire et retint poliment un bâillement.

-« Envie de bailler ? » se réjouit la médecin.

-« Heu oui, un peu »

-« C'est une réaction de détente normale. C'est bon signe. J'ai bon espoir d'obtenir des résultats positifs avec vous M Wren »

-« Alors vous ne regrettez pas votre curiosité ? » se moqua Finch.

-« Non pas du tout. Vos amis ont bien fait de m'appeler » estima t-elle. Elle rangeait soigneusement le contenu de sa mallette.

-« Je les remercierais »

-« Je ne vous ai pas donné leurs noms »

-« Inutile. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami docteur, surtout susceptible d'agir ainsi »

-« Ils tiennent beaucoup à vous » confirma la praticienne.

-« Je le constate »

-« Tant mieux. Je crois qu'ils redoutent un peu votre réaction »

-« Vraiment ? Pourtant ils ont insistés »

-« Parce que votre bien être était encore plus important pour eux que la crainte de votre colère. Mais moi je pense que vous êtes un homme juste et que vous saurez admettre qu'ils ont agit uniquement pour votre bien et que vous ne serez pas trop sévère, je me trompe ? »

-« J'aurais peu de reconnaissance de l'être » estima Finch.

-« Exact. Je reviendrais demain matin. D'ici là, évitez d'être trop stressé. Dans ce lieu cela devrait être possible »

 _« Voilà un conseil difficile à suivre »_ songea Finch « Merci docteur »

-« Vous me remercierez si je réussi M Wren » répondit celle-ci avec un sourire malicieux. Elle enfila son manteau « A demain ! » lança t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte

-« A demain docteur »

Finch observa la porte se refermer sur la doctoresse. Cette fois il se sentait réellement victime d'un complot. Sauf qu'il était bien difficile de se rebeller face à autant de bonnes intentions. Comment leur en vouloir d'essayer de l'aider ? De vouloir le soulager à tout prix ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bon. Dany n'est pas ressortie, ça fait dix minutes. Ca veut dire que Finch ne l'a pas éjecté » suggéra Fusco. Dissimulés au fond du couloir, les deux hommes surveillaient attentivement la porte de l'appartement.

-« Ca ne veut pas dire non plus qu'il se laisse faire »

-« Ouais. Enfin soyons optimiste ! »

-« Je dois aller prendre ma surveillance » constata Reese.

-« Je vais avec toi ça me fera passer le temps. On voit la sortie de ta position ? »

-« Oui »

-« Donc nous saurons quand Dany repartira »

Les deux conspirateurs se rendirent donc à l'extérieur, perturbés de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Après de trois quart d'heure d'attente ils finirent par voir passer le médecin. Il était temps pour John qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et était à deux doigts d'aller vérifier d'office.

-« Bon c'est le moment d'aller le voir » jugea Fusco.

-« Oui, j'y vais »

-« J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop mal reçu. Je t'attends ici »

-« Ok » répondit Reese avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment, anxieux de l'accueil que lui réserverait son partenaire.


	7. Reconnaissance

_Finch en voie de guérison, mais sera-t-il fâché ? A voir…_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, Coljayjay et Val81_

 _Et à Daniela et CoolMhouse_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _._

 _._

John frappa à la porte selon le code convenu. Il entendit la voix de son partenaire l'invitant à entrer. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis entra dans la chambre.

Finch se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra, pas vraiment surprit de le voir.

-« Finch… ça va ? » demanda l'ex agent hésitant.

-« Mais oui M Reese »

-« Hum… c'est bien » répondit-il perplexe. Le regard de son partenaire n'exprimait ni nervosité ni colère. Il ne semblait pas fâché, trop calme. Cette neutralité était perturbante.

John se rapprocha un peu, mais pas trop non plus, incertain de la conduite à tenir.

-« Quelque chose vous ennui M Reese ? » interrogea Finch sans le quitter des yeux.

-« Non… en fait je… je voulais… » Bredouilla l'ex agent.

-« Connaître le résultat de la séance avec le docteur Oblin peut être ? » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Oui » avoua finalement John, mal à l'aise devant l'air imperturbable de son associé.

-« Très bien. Miss Oblin est très compétente »

-« Tant mieux » approuva aussitôt l'ex agent. Il hésita puis demanda « Vous m'en voulez ? »

Finch retint un sourire devant la tension qui émanait de son compagnon, son air inquiet. Il s'approcha lentement de lui. Glissant un bras autour de sa taille, il posa sa tête contre son épaule et une main contre son torse.

-« Non » murmura t-il simplement.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda John surprit, baissant la tête vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras par reflexe. Il avait envisagé bien des options mais pas celle-ci. Finch leva son visage vers le sien.

-« Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de m'aimer ? Si ?»

Reese lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Le connaissant, il n'avait pas osé espérer que son partenaire réagisse ainsi !

-« Non » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse. Puis Finch reposa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux détendus. Reese fit glisser une main dans son dos en un mouvement apaisant, comme pour le bercer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à profiter de la présence de l'autre, instants de répit dans leur univers de folie. Puis deux coups frappés contre la porte les ramenèrent à la réalité. John lâcha à contrecœur son partenaire et s'installa un peu en retrait, s'appuyant contre le bureau. Finch posa la main sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-« Qui est ce ? » demanda t-il

-« Fusco »

-« Entrez inspecteur »

Lionel entra, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il observa Finch debout près de la fenêtre et John appuyé en arrière contre le bureau. Finch semblait détendu, Reese affichait un air neutre.

-« Ca va vous deux ? » hasarda t-il

-« Très bien inspecteur » répondit Finch qui s'efforçait de rester sérieux, dissimulant son amusement devant son embarras.

-« Ok. J'avais peur d'avoir interrompu quelque chose » il jeta un regard vers l'ex agent qui lui fit un signe de dénégation.

L'informaticien le fixa.

-« Que craignez-vous inspecteur ? » demanda t-il

-« Oh rien, juste.. . » il croisa le regard indéfinissable de son vis-à-vis qui le stressa un peu plus « Ok c'est bon Finch, c'est de ma faute ! Je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai contacté le docteur Oblin, c'est une amie, l'idée vient de moi » affirma t-il

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Finch.

-« Ouais. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'en vouloir à John »

-« Je vois » jugea l'informaticien s'efforçant de rester impassible devant le malaise de l'inspecteur. Brusquement il comprit ce qu'il redoutait. Il décida de le taquiner un peu « Toutefois il a bien fallu que quelqu'un lui parle de mes problèmes » constata t-il. Il lança un regard à son compagnon que Fusco jugea froid. Reese s'apprêtait à parler mais le regard l'arrêta, il devina l'intention et garda le silence.

-« Non » Fusco hésita « Enfin John m'as dit mais seulement parce que je l'ai harcelé pour savoir »

-« Mais pourquoi l'avoir harcelé ? » demanda Finch feignant l'étonnement.

-« Hé bien… parce que je vous avais entendu vous disputer une fois et ça m'a énervé alors je l'ai interrogé jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise ce qui se passe »

-« Ca vous a "énervé" »

-« Oui » Fusco hésita puis se lança « parce que vous êtes mes amis. Enfin je vous considère comme tel et vous allez bien ensemble. Je n'avais pas envie que ça change pour des conneries »

-« Donc vous avez cherché la cause pour trouvé le remède ? » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« On peut dire ça. Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas de raison de lui en vouloir »

-« En effet. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que je vois » Finch s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur « Je vois aussi quel ami précieux nous avons la chance d'avoir »

-« Ah ? Heu oui » bredouilla Fusco surprit.

-« Oui inspecteur. En vérité lorsque le docteur Oblin m'a dit être envoyé par deux amis absolument désireux de m'aider par tous les moyens je n'ai eu aucune peine à deviner de qui il s'agissait. John c'était évident. Et vous ensuite, forcement. Merci inspecteur Fusco »

-« Pas de quoi Finch » répondit ce dernier soulagé.

-« Oui merci Lionel, c'est courageux de te dénoncer » se moqua Reese. Il se rapprocha et ne résista pas à l'envie de prendre ma main de son compagnon.

-« J'allais pas te laisser porter le chapeau tout seul » ricana Fusco « Même si j'avais pas trop envie d'affronter la colère de Finch »

-« Je vous fais peur inspecteur ? »

-« Non mais vous pouvez être redoutable Finch. Je préfère me méfier »

-« Pour cette fois vous ne craignez rien inspecteur »

Fusco sourit, satisfait d'avoir pu les aider. Il n'avait pas manqué le geste discret de John et le fait que Finch le laisse faire et il se réjouit de les savoir à nouveau en bonne entente. Et soulagé que Finch ne leur en veuille pas du complot qu'ils avaient ourdi contre lui.

-« Bon. Je vais retourner bosser moi et… »

A cet instant des cris l'interrompirent, provenant de la chambre voisine.

-« C'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama t-il en lançant un regard interrogatif aux deux associés. Par reflexe, John avait déjà repoussé son partenaire à l'écart, se plaçant devant lui.

-« Ca vient de l'appartement d'à côté »

-« Allons-y » affirma Fusco, il sortit de la pièce, prêt à toute éventualité. John s'élança pour le suivre mais Finch le retint par le bras.

-« Ne bougez pas d'ici et moi je reviens très vite et indemne » lui proposa Reese avec un sourire. Finch approuva d'un hochement de tête et le laissa suivre l'inspecteur. Une fois dans le couloir ils virent la directrice, l'infirmière et un aide soignant répartis dans l'appartement voisin, cherchant à calmer l'occupant des lieux, visiblement furieux et lançant des imprécations alentour, d'où il ressortait qu'il avait été victime d'un vol et exigeait réparation.

-« C'est quoi ce cirque ? » grogna Fusco. La directrice l'entendit et se tourna vers lui, très raide.

-« Messieurs, c'est juste un léger incident. Je vous prie de regagner l'appartement »

-« Vous allez vous décider à appeler la police ? » brama le professeur.

-« Oui, oui » répondit la directrice en se tournant brièvement vers lui avant de revenir vers le couloir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose Fusco prit la parole :

-« Si vous avez besoin de la police elle est déjà là » affirma t-il en brandissant sa plaque. La femme pâlit brusquement puis se reprit.

-« Très bien. Cela tombe très bien » bredouilla t-elle

-« Vous êtes de la police vous ? » questionna le professeur en surgissant du fond de la pièce, bousculant la directrice au passage.

-« De la criminelle »

-« Peu importe » éluda le pensionnaire « On m'a volé. Vous devez retrouver le coupable ! » Exigea t-il

-« Que vous a-t-on volé ? » questionna Reese.

L'autre l'observa un instant.

-« C'est bon il est avec moi » affirma l'inspecteur.

-« Mon carnet d'adresse ! »

-« Et ? C'est tout ? » S'étonna Lionel

-« Comment c'est tout ? J'ai besoin de mes contacts ! »

-« Je voulais dire, rien d'autre ? Argent, bijoux… »

-« Certainement pas ! Je n'allais pas amener des objets de valeur ici ! sauf mon carnet » répliqua le professeur avant de renouveler ses plaintes.

-« Franchement le voleur ne fait pas l'affaire du siècle » souffla Fusco pour Reese.

-« Il l'a peut être juste égaré » suggéra ce dernier.

La directrice revint vers eux.

-« Je peux interroger le personnel » suggéra Lionel « Mais il s'agit certainement d'une simple perte » proposa l'inspecteur.

-« Accusez-moi d'être gâteux ! » s'exclama le pensionnaire « Je vous dis qu'il y a un voleur ici et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il agit. Le type du second s'est fait volé sa sacoche avant-hier, il me l'a dit ! J'exige une enquête inspecteur ! »

-« C'est vrai cette histoire de sacoche ? » questionna Fusco.

La directrice se troubla.

-« Eh bien… un résident a égaré une sacoche en effet, mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un vol inspecteur »

Les deux complices échangèrent un regard.

-« Je vais interroger le personnel par précaution »

-« Est-ce bien utile ? Vous devez avoir des dossiers plus importants tenta leur hôtesse.

-« Ca ne pourra pas faire de mal. Et puisque je suis sur place »

-« Bien. Dans ce cas » concéda la directrice avec réticence.

-« Vous avez une liste du personnel ? »

-« Je vais aller en chercher une »

-« Je vous attends à côté » affirma Fusco comme elle s'éloignait vers le fond du couloir « Je peux rester avec Finch ? » demanda t-il en se tournant vers John.

-« Bien sur. Il pourra être ton secrétaire » s'amusa Reese « Moi je dois retourner à ma surveillance. Je vais juste aller le rassurer avant»

-« Vas y j'arrive » répondit Lionel alors qu'il se faisait à nouveau interpeller par le professeur.

John retourna dans la chambre. Finch se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil et vint à sa rencontre.

-« Et bien ? » interrogea t-il

L'ex agent lui fit un résumé de la situation.

-« J'espère que tout cela ne va pas trop attirer l'attention » jugea Finch

-« Je serais rassuré de vous savoir avec Lionel pour l'instant. Ensuite j'espère que vous n'oublierez pas de vous enfermer en mon absence ? »

-« Seriez vous stressé pour votre patron M Randall ? » le taquina son compagnon.

-« Evidemment. Je suis un employé consciencieux M Wren vous le savez » répondit John sur le même ton. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-« Je suis chanceux avec mon personnel » soupira Finch en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-« Je peux entrer ? » lança Fusco en poussant la porte.

Finch releva la tête mais John ne le relâcha pas tout de suite. Après tout Lionel était au courant de leur relation.

-« Ce type est un enragé ! » affirma t-il « Tout ce tatouin pour un carnet qu'il a certainement mal rangé ! »

-« Il y a aussi la sacoche » remarqua Reese.

-« Surement une coïncidence. Enfin je peux interroger deux ou trois pékins pour faire bien » soupira l'inspecteur.

-« Je te laisse avec ton assistant. Je compte sur toi pour le ménager »

-« Ok t'inquiète, je veille ! » affirma Fusco

-« Ne soyez pas surprit si je vous semble un peu rude inspecteur mais j'ai un rôle à jouer moi aussi »

-« Faites donc. Je ne voudrais pas griller votre couverture ! » Approuva Lionel. Il retourna à la porte pour recevoir la directrice. Reese en profita pour voler un baiser à son associé avant de le quitter.

Trois membres du personnel défilèrent dans la pièce. Finch restait dans son coin feignant d'être ennuyé par la situation mais la tolérant "par amitié pour l'inspecteur Fusco que je connais depuis longtemps " avait-il affirmé à la directrice perplexe devant sa coopération. En réalité il ne perdait pas une miette des interrogatoires. Après le troisième Miss Hamilton revint dans la pièce s'enquérir du résultat.

-« Vous n'avez rien trouvé n'est ce pas ? Je sais choisir mon personnel » affirma t-elle « Et je ne crois pas à ces histoires de vol. Monsieur Langdon a tout simplement perdu son carnet »

-« Il y a aussi la sacoche. C'est plus difficile à perdre »

La directrice pinça les lèvres puis brusquement interrogea :

-« M Wren, aviez vous vérifié les antécédents de votre garde du corps ? »

-« Pardon ? » tressaillit Finch surprit.

-« Votre garde du corps » insista l'hôtesse.

-« Evidemment. J'ai soigneusement vérifié. Je n'engage pas n'importe qui » répliqua l'informaticien d'un ton méprisant.

Fusco fit une moue perplexe.

-« A votre place je chercherais encore. Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter mais j'ai remarqué quelques détails… »

-« Quel genre de détails ? » questionna Finch en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Oh presque rien. Mais il a une façon de vous observer avec insistance parfois ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de lui » affirma sèchement l'informaticien.

-« C'est un employé sérieux et des plus attentionné » confirma Lionel en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux. Finch lui adressa un regard sévère.

-« Si vous le dites. Toutefois vous devriez faire attention. Nous savons ce que c'est après tout, nous qui disposons de certains moyens. Si nous n'y prenons garde il y a toujours des personnages intéressés qui tente de s'immiscer dans notre entourage et de profiter de nous » insista la directrice d'un air suffisant qui déplu fortement aux deux hommes.

-« Je pense que M Randall est tout à fait désintéressé Miss Hamilton. Moi aussi je sais choisir mon personnel »

-« Enfin ça dépend pour quoi » marmonna Lionel.

Cette fois Finch le fusilla du regard.

La directrice l'apostropha :

-« Ah ! Vous trouvez aussi inspecteur ? »

-« Pas exactement. Je connais un peu John et je faisais allusion à son travail. Je le sais très concerné par la protection de son patron » répliqua Fusco pince sans rire.

-« Vous croyez ? »

-« J'en suis persuadé » affirma Lionel qui peinait de plus en plus à se retenir de rire.

-« Si vous le dites. Mais même bien payé je me méfie de ce genre de personnage » répondit la directrice boudeuse.

-« John Randall est mon employé depuis un certain temps déjà et je le connais bien » Finch vit l'inspecteur se détourner précipitamment. « Je réponds de sa loyauté »

-« Bon. D'accord » concéda la directrice. Elle avisa l'aide soignant qui lui faisait signe « vous permettez inspecteur ? On me réclame »

-« Allez y Miss Hamilton. J'ai terminé » Fusco s'était tourné vers elle en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'informaticien. Celui-ci le fixait, sourcils froncés, l'air mécontent.

-« Inspecteur Fusco… » Commença t-il d'un ton sévère mais celui-ci l'interrompit.

-« Désolé Finch ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire mais c'était trop drôle ! Cette femme avait l'air tellement convaincu d'avoir raison, tellement sure d'elle, alors que vous êtes bien le dernier a qui John voudrait faire du mal. Il n'en serait même pas capable »

-« Je sais » répondit Finch plus doucement.

-« Ce qui signifie que cette femme n'est pas douée pour deviner les autres si elle interprète comme menaçant les regards de John sur vous. Enfin ils sont peut être menaçants mais pas dans le sens qu'elle imagine » gloussa Fusco

-« Inspecteur ! » protesta Finch en rougissant.

-« Désolé Finch, c'était trop tentant »

L'informaticien soupira désespérément. Deux contre un c'était beaucoup !

-« Sérieusement inspecteur, n'avez-vous pas trouvé étrange l'empressement de Miss Hamilton à chercher un coupable ? »

-« C'est pas faux » approuva Lionel

-« Elle voulait clairement détourner notre attention »

-« Elle a mal choisit sa cible »

-« Mais si Miss Hamilton agit ainsi, alors c'est qu'elle pense qu'il y a un voleur contrairement a ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire. Peut être même qu'elle soupçonne quelqu'un »

-« Qu'elle protégerait ? »

-« Ou ne dénoncerait pas par crainte du scandale »

-« Je peux vérifier le passé des employés, il y a peut être un Kleptomane ? »

-« Oh pour ça j'ai déjà des dossiers complets inspecteur, je peux vous les copier »

-« Sympa. Je vais gagner du temps.»

Finch s'installa devant son ordinateur et prit une clé dans sa sacoche.

-« Et vous voyez une amélioration ?» Questionna Lionel en le voyant pianoter sur le clavier

-« Pas vraiment inspecteur mais il faut deux à trois séances paraît-il »

-« Donc c'est un peu tôt. Mais ca va marcher c'est sur ! »

-« Je l'espère inspecteur. J'aurais une dette envers vous »

-« Oh en comptant bien on devrait être à égalité Finch »

L'informaticien lui sourit en lui tendant la clé.

-« Merci. J'essayerai de trouver un moment pour m'en occuper parce que c'est pas le casse du siècle non plus »

-« Du nouveau dans votre enquête sur les cambriolages ? »

-« Non, le désert » soupira Lionel

-« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de dénominateur commun. John pourra vous aider lorsque nous aurons terminés ici. Hélas l'enquête avance assez lentement »

-« Décidemment c'est contagieux » jugea Fusco « Bon j'y vais. A plus Finch »

-« A bientôt inspecteur » Finch s'adossa contre le fauteuil s'accordant quelques instants de répit après cette matinée assez mouvementé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John retrouva son associé pour le dîner comme chaque soir.

-« Rien de nouveau » soupira t-il fatigué « je vais avoir de solide connaissances dans le domaine médical d'Hamilton mais cela ne nous donne pas la clé de l'énigme » ajouta t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Finch sortit de la salle de bains et s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et le massa doucement.

-« Harold » murmura t-il en fermant les yeux avec un soupir de bien être. L'informaticien continua quelques minutes.

-« Détendu ? » demanda t-il alors.

-« C'est parfait. Vous êtes doué »

-« Je connais vos points faibles » gloussa Finch.

John posa les mains sur les siennes.

-« Moi aussi » répondit-il en basculant la tête en arrière pour capter son regard.

-« Oh ça je le sais » répliqua Finch songeant combien il lui était facile de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. « Mais pour l'instant oubliez donc les idées qui viennent d'envahir votre esprit, le serveur ne va pas tarder »

-« J'aimerais que vous lisiez un peu moins dans mes pensées » marmonna John.

-« Je peux lire dans vos yeux aussi » chuchota Finch en lui donnant un bref baiser.

Trois coups résonnèrent sur le battant.

-« Vous lisez les pensées du serveur aussi apparemment » soupira Reese. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir puis ils s'installèrent pour le dîner. John observa son assiette.

-« Franchement pour ça aussi j'ai hâte que la mission se termine ! »

-« C'est un peu mieux qu'à l'hôpital »

-« Mais vu le tarif du séjour ça devrait être beaucoup mieux ! Ne me dites pas que votre thé préféré ne vous manque pas ? »

-« Un peu je l'avoue »

-« Vous voyez ! »

-« Tant qu'il me reste le fournisseur » constata Finch avec un sourire.

-« Lui il vous sera plus difficile de vous en débarrasser » répliqua John en lui rendant son sourire.

-« Sauf si vous allez en prison » se moqua l'informaticien

-« En prison ? » répéta John en écarquillant les yeux surprit.

Son associé lui relata les interrogatoires du matin.

-« Donc notre chère directrice me prends pour un voleur ? » s'amusa Reese.

-« Elle cherche un bouc émissaire »

-« Je ne suis pas certain que se soit très flatteur pour moi »

-« Et concernant son époux ? »

-« Il a eu une journée tranquille, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Demain c'est samedi, le cabinet est fermé. Je me demande ce qu'il fait de ses week end ? »

-« D'après sa biographie il est adepte du golf »

-« Oh non ! » soupira l'ex agent.

-« Vous n'aimez pas ça M Reese ? »

-« Pas spécialement »

-« Et le plus proche terrain est à trois quart d'heure de route » remarqua l'informaticien d'un air innocent.

John plissa les yeux et le fixa.

-« C'est presque inquiétant là »

-« Vous êtes juste très prévisible »

-« Justement. Je ne suis pas censé l'être »

-« Pour les autres. Mais moi je peux être l'exception »

Reese resta perplexe. Son portable vibra et interrompit ses réflexions.

-« Hamilton reçoit un appel » annonça t-il

Les deux associés écoutèrent la conversation et apprirent que leur numéro avait rendez vous le soir même avec son avocat. John se leva aussitôt.

-« Il ne va pas tarder à se mettre en route, je dois y aller » Il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon au passage.

-« Soyez prudent » répondit celui-ci en le voyant s'éloigner. Il sentait l'impatience chez son partenaire _« Toujours son besoin d'action »_ jugea t-il dans un soupir.


	8. Tentative

_Un peu d'action…_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, (Alors cet avis de recherche ?)_

 _Jade181184, (Coucou à la petite merveille !)_

 _Coljayjay (Rendez vous au chapitre 10 !)_

 _Val81, Daniela et CoolMhouse (Vos remarques m'inspirent : )_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _Et merci à tout les lecteurs_

 _._

 _._

Reese gagna son véhicule juste à temps pour voir passer celui d'Hamilton et le suivre. Il conduisit jusqu'au restaurant. Le professeur se gara dans le parking souterrain et gagna la salle par l'ascenseur. Il appela son associé.

-« Nous arrivons au restaurant. C'est plutôt select. Je crois que je vais devoir m'installer au bar »

-« Ce serait mieux si vous pouviez vous rapprocher un peu M Reese »

-« J'ai peur que ce soit complet »

-« Par chance M John Randall a justement une réservation, une table à proximité de celle réservée par le professeur Hamilton. Bon appétit M Reese »

-« Vous êtes incroyable » soupira l'ex agent avant de raccrocher pour se présenter à l'accueil. Il devina le sourire de son associé et songea qu'il aurait préféré le voir en vrai.

Une fois installé à quelques mètres de leur numéro il écouta la conversation via son portable tout en surveillant les alentours. L'avocat était aussi son chargé d'affaire et leur relation semblait plutôt amicale. Reese remarqua un homme assis au bar qui semblait observer les deux hommes. Il finit par prendre discrètement un cliché de lui au cas où.

La soirée s'acheva un peu après minuit. Reese suivit Hamilton jusqu'à l'ascenseur où il se glissa à sa suite. Une fois au sous sol, il fit mine de prendre une direction différente sans toutefois le quitter des yeux. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il aperçu une ombre tapie derrière un pilier. Son instinct en éveil il anticipa l'attaque et s'élança vers l'agresseur au moment précis où celui-ci se jetait sur Hamilton, cherchant à lui enfiler une cagoule. Surprit, l'homme lâcha prise immédiatement. Le professeur, bousculé, tomba en avant et se cogna la tête contre sa voiture. Un bref combat s'engagea entre Reese et l'agresseur. Ce dernier se battait adroitement, pourtant il préféra abandonner le combat après quelques instants. Il lança une petite matraque à la tête de John qui l'esquiva de justesse et profita de son mouvement de recul pour s'enfuir. L'ex agent allait s'élancer à sa suite quand un gémissement l'arrêta. Il hésita puis se tourna vers Hamilton qu'il aida à se relever.

-« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda t-il

-« Ca va. Juste un peu sonné »

-« Asseyez vous je vais appeler les secours »

-« Non, non, ça ira je me suis juste cogné le front »

-« Vous avez une belle bosse » constata Reese en examinant la blessure « Il vaudrait mieux vous faire examiner »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis médecin je peux gérer cela »

-« Si vous le dites. Au moins je vais appeler la police vous avez été victime d'une agression »

Le professeur le stoppa en posant la main sur son bras.

-« Laissez tomber, c'était surement un pauvre gars qui en voulait à mon portefeuille. Je passerais au commissariat dans la journée »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda John suspicieux devant les réticences évidentes du professeur. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie d'ébruiter l'affaire.

-« Oui. Je vous remercie de votre intervention »

-« Vous devriez appeler un taxi pour rentrer chez vous. Ce ne serait pas prudent de conduire alors que vous êtes encore un peu désorienté »

-« Heu oui. Je crois que cela vaudra mieux »

-« Je vais en appeler un » proposa Reese.

-« Merci M…. »

-« Randall »

-« Merci M Randall » répéta le médecin « Sans votre réaction je crois que je me serais fait dépouiller »

John ne releva pas et fit quelques pas pour contacter son associé.

-« Finch pouvez vous appeler un taxi pour Hamilton ? »

-« Bien sur. Que se passe t-il ? »

-« Il vient d'échapper à une tentative d'enlèvement et n'est pas en état de rentrer seul et je vais bien » précisa t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Il entendit le soupir de son partenaire.

-« Est-il blessé ? »

-« Il s'est cogné la tête, rien de grave. Son agresseur l'a repoussé par reflexe au moment où j'essayais de le neutraliser. Il n'a qu'une bosse et des égratignures. Malheureusement l'homme s'est enfuit »

-« Je vois. Mais pourquoi parlez-vous de tentative d'enlèvement ? »

-« C'était clairement l'intention. Hamilton pense à une agression mais le type l'a abordé en essayant de le cagouler »

-« En effet, ce n'est pas une simple agression alors »

-« Je ne le pense pas. Je vais attendre le taxi et je le suivrais »

-« Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez rentré » intima Finch

-« Promis » affirma l'ex agent avant de raccrocher.

.

Le taxi arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Reese en profita pour échanger quelques mots avec leur numéro. Visiblement celui-ci ne doutait pas d'avoir croisé un simple voleur ou, en tout cas, il faisait tout pour en convaincre son vis-à-vis. John, lui, était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose et l'attitude d'Hamilton ne faisait que renforcer son intuition. Il suivit le taxi jusqu'au domaine puis guetta le médecin mais celui-ci gagna immédiatement sa chambre et se coucha sans tarder.

John regagna l'immeuble, contactant son associé en chemin.

-« Je suis rentré, enfin presque »

-« Tout va bien ? » soupira Finch

-« Oui, je n'ai rien je vous l'ai dit. Vous voulez une preuve ? » Le taquina Reese tout en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Il stoppa net en percevant une présence. Finch se leva et s'approcha de lui.

-« Je ne serais pas contre » approuva t-il

-« Harold ? » murmura John en l'enlaçant « vous devenez vraiment doué en effraction » constata t-il.

-« J'ai le meilleur des professeurs »

L'ex agent l'embrassa tendrement.

-« Et vous êtes un infirmier consciencieux aussi »

-« Vous n'êtes jamais raisonnable. Il faut bien que je vous surveille ! » Protesta l'informaticien. Il laissa son regard parcourir la silhouette de son partenaire.

-« Alors ? Satisfait de votre inspection ? »

-« Ca ira » Jugea Finch. Reese resserra son étreinte.

-« Vous savez que je ne vais pas vous laisser redescendre immédiatement ?» chuchota t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Finch prit son visage entre ses mains.

-« Je sais » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin John reprit la surveillance dès 7H mais Hamilton se révéla moins matinal le samedi. Il ne bougea pas de la villa, s'installant dans un bureau adjacent à sa chambre. L'ex agent l'observait par les fenêtres et grâce aux dispositifs qu'il avait posé dans la maison. Vers 10H30 il décida de s'absenter un moment. Le docteur Oblin devait repasser à 10H et il espérait la croiser discrètement.

.

Finch était installé devant son ordinateur, fouillant à nouveau, cherchant une piste quelconque, étudiant la photo que son agent avait prit. Il avait appelé l'inspecteur Fusco pour qu'il passe récupérer la petite matraque ayant appartenu à l'agresseur du professeur que Reese avait réussi à récupéré sans être vu.

Un brusque remue ménage attira son attention, venant à nouveau de la chambre voisine. Peu désireux d'être sollicité, il préféra enclencher le portable du professeur pour écouter discrètement.

-« Et moi je vous jure que je n'avais pas laissé mon carnet dans ce tiroir, c'est impossible ! »

-« Pourtant il était sous ce meuble. Il a dû glisser du tiroir à l'arrière et de l'arrière jusqu'au sol. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela arrive » constata la directrice.

-« Non, non et non » s'entêta le professeur.

-« Au moins vous avez retrouvé votre précieux agenda » affirma une voix féminine que Finch identifia comme celle de l'infirmière _« J'espère qu'il songera à prévenir l'inspecteur Fusco qu'il s'agit seulement d'une perte »_ songea t-il. Des coups contre la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions, il éteignit son portable.

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il

Le docteur Oblin entra.

-« Bonjour M Wren. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »

-« Bonjour docteur. Plutôt bien. Je suis étonnement détendu en fait »

-« Excellent. Installez vous nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses »

Finch gagna la chambre et s'allongea docilement pendant que la doctoresse installait son matériel.

-« Vous n'avez pas été trop sévère avec vos amis ? » demanda t-elle

-« Non rassurez vous » répondit Finch

-« Tant mieux. Lionel n'aurait pas mérité cela et M Randall non plus »

-« En effet » approuva l'informaticien qui ne put retenir un sourire au souvenir du stress des deux complices et de la scène qui avait suivi la première séance lorsqu'ils l'avaient rejoint pour vérifier le résultat de leur "piège". Leurs airs inquiets l'avait bien amusé, il ne se sentait pas si redoutable pourtant.

La jeune femme reprit la même pierre que la veille et recommença la même manœuvre qui fut beaucoup moins longue cette fois. Puis elle saisit son poignet droit entre deux doigts et le retint un moment. Comme la veille il voyait ses lèvres remuer lentement tandis qu'elle semblait fixer un point imaginaire devant elle. Elle finit par reposer son bras puis imposa à nouveau la main contre son torse avant de contourner le lit pour saisir son poignet gauche et agir comme précédemment. A nouveau Finch voyait ses traits se tendre sous la concentration. Il sentait en même temps une sensation de légèreté l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux pour s'y abandonner. C'était comme une trêve dans ses douleurs quotidiennes et c'était très agréable. Il sursauta en entendant la voix chantante de la doctoresse.

-« C'est terminé M Wren »

-« Ah oui ? » bredouilla t-il

-« Envie de dormir ? Ne vous gênez pas. Votre corps a besoin de détente »

-« C'était reposant » confirma Finch

-« Et je crois que le résultat sera à la hauteur des espérances de vos anges gardiens »

-« Ce qui serait une bonne nouvelle »

-« N'est ce pas ? Vous êtes bien plus réceptif que je ne le pensais, ça aide. Sentez-vous une différence ? »

-« Je sens un peu moins de tension » reconnu Finch

-« Voudriez vous porter ceci autour du cou pour ces trois prochain jours ? » demanda t-elle lui tendant un petit sachet attaché à un cordon « Ce ne sont que des huiles essentielles mais cela pourra vous aider »

-« D'accord docteur » consenti l'informaticien en passant le cordon au dessus de sa tête.

-«Parfait. Je reviendrais lundi pour finaliser. D'ici là ne forcez pas trop sur vos mains »

-« Entendu docteur merci »

La jeune femme quitta la chambre d'un air satisfait.

 _« Elle aime son métier »_ songea l'informaticien en la voyant si réjouit _« Et elle le fait bien »_ constata t-il en bougeant doucement ses poignets nettement moins douloureux depuis ses interventions.

.

John attendait patiemment au fond du couloir. Il apostropha la doctoresse dès qu'elle sortit de la chambre.

-« Tout s'est bien passé docteur ? »

-« Très bien. Beaucoup mieux que je ne l'espérais en commençant les soins. Je pense que, même s'il n'y croyait pas au départ, votre ami a décidé de coopérer. Il tient à faire honneur à vos efforts »

-« Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui »

-« Je crois pouvoir affirmer que le résultat sera positif »

-« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi l'idée de Lionel » constata Reese.

-« Il a été bien inspiré » s'amusa la jeune femme. Puis elle reprit plus sérieusement « Votre ami est quelqu'un de fort mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a connu des traumatismes qui ont laissé de nombreuses traces. Vous devriez veiller à ce qu'il se ménage. Physiquement et psychologiquement aussi. C'est juste un conseil mais ce serait bon pour lui »

 _« La théorie du livre »_ songea John se rappelant ce que Finch lui avait raconté de la première séance.

-« Notre métier ne va pas rendre votre prescription facile à appliquer » répondit-il.

-« Je me doute. Mais au moins physiquement vous pouvez agir. Il n'est pas policier comme vous ou Lionel »

-« Non. Je le garde le moins exposé possible »

-« Vous faites bien. Au quotidien aussi ménagez le, ce serait préférable »

-« Heu oui » approuva l'ex agent, prêt à tout pour l'aider mais se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus pour le ménager qu'il ne faisait déjà.

La doctoresse le salua, précisant qu'elle reviendrait le lundi pour une dernière séance. John hésita puis décida de s'accorder encore quelques minutes et rejoignit son partenaire dans sa chambre.

-« Tout va bien Harold ? » demanda t-il en entrant.

-« Très bien »

-« Le docteur Oblin semble très satisfaite »

-« C'est ce qu'elle m'a laissé entendre. Je vais peut être échappé à la chirurgie. Ce qui implique que vous devrez continuer à me supporter » ironisa Finch.

-« Avec plaisir » répliqua John. Il avait saisit ses mains, les serrant doucement, il y posa un baiser léger.

-« Un peu plus haut serait bien aussi » jugea l'informaticien amusé. Reese lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-« Voilà qui encourage ma convalescence »

-« J'en suis heureux » John l'attira contre lui « Et toujours disposé à en faire plus pour vous »

Finch posa la tête sur son épaule.

-« Ca je n'en doute pas John » il redressa la tête et lui chuchota « Je l'ai constaté cette nuit encore »

-« Vous étiez dans ma chambre. C'est à vos risques et périls » protesta l'ex agent.

-« Et vous êtes infatigable. Je me demande parfois si j'arriverais toujours à vous suivre » se moqua son compagnon.

Reese se raidit imperceptiblement _« Au quotidien aussi ménagez le, ce serait préférable »_ se remémora t-il.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Finch surprit de la tension qu'il percevait soudain chez son partenaire.

-« Non… non rien »murmura John. Il lui donna un bref baiser « Je dois juste reprendre la surveillance » affirma t-il en se détachant de lui.

-« Heu.. . D'accord » répondit Finch perplexe. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il observa John comme il quittait la pièce, l'air tendu, sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le perturber.

.

John regagna son poste d'observation, essayant de se concentrer sur sa mission. Il réfléchirait plus tard à ses problèmes personnels. Comme il y parvenait Hamilton quittait sa villa. Il était à pied et gagna tranquillement son cabinet. _« Il travaille même le samedi malgré ses horaires à rallonge pendant la semaine ? »_ songea Reese. Il le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il s'installait derrière son bureau. Il resta un moment devant son ordinateur puis se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. John attendit mais il ne réapparu pas dans son champs de vision. _« Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie donc il est forcement toujours dans son cabinet »_ jugea Reese perplexe. Il décida finalement de se rapprocher discrètement. Parvenu près de l'immeuble, il scruta l'intérieur du bureau par la fenêtre mais celui-ci était vide _« ce n'est pas possible ! »_ songea t-il contrarié. Il contacta son associé

-« Finch pouvez vous examiner le cabinet d'Hamilton avec la web cam ? »

-« Bien sur. Y a-t-il un problème M Reese ? »

-« J'ai besoin de savoir si il s'y trouve »

Il entendit les touches actionnées par son associé puis celui-ci affirma :

-« Le bureau est vide pour le moment »

-« Je ne comprend pas. Il était à l'intérieur et brusquement il a disparu. Et je suis certain qu'il n'est pas sorti »

-« N'y a-t-il pas une seconde entrée ? Une issue de secours ? »

-« Je n'ai rien vu de tel lors de mon inspection »

-« Alors il n'y a rien. Mais M Hamilton ne peut pas devenir invisible je pense, donc…il doit y avoir une autre explication »

-« Je vais attendre un peu » répondit John dubitatif. Il s'éloigna pour reprendre sa position. Une demi-heure s'écoula, puis une autre. Il se demandait s'il devait rester encore lorsque Finch le rappela.

-« M Hamilton reçoit un appel M Reese »

John bascula aussitôt son portable pour écouter la conversation. C'était un appel d'un confrère lui rappelant la date d'un prochain congrès auquel ils devaient se voir. Ils discutèrent un long moment puis le professeur raccrocha affirmant que pour le moment il comptait profiter de son temps de repos pour aller faire un tour dans un club où il comptait passer la soirée « Je vais me mettre en route d'ailleurs, ou toute les tables seront prises » précisa t-il. Il salua son confrère et raccrocha tranquillement.

-« On dirait qu'il est chez lui » remarqua Reese.

-« C'est le cas en effet. Je peux le voir grâce à la caméra que vous avez installé dans sa chambre »

-« Je ne l'ai pourtant pas vu quitter le cabinet » insista l'ex agent frustré.

-« Ce qui est étrange »

-« J'ai du le manquer » soupira finalement John.

-« Ou il y a une autre issue » insista Finch.

-« Merci de me faire confiance Harold » remarqua l'ex agent.

-« Je sais de quoi vous êtes capable John. Vous allez vous rendre au club ? »

-« Oui. Il sera peut être à nouveau attendu à la sortie »

-« Prenez garde qu'il ne vous reconnaisse pas. Ce serait peut être gênant »

-« J'y ai pensé. Au pire cela passera pour une coïncidence. Mais après cela pas question de le croiser sur le domaine »

-« Soyez prudent » lui enjoignit son associé

-« Toujours Finch»

.

OoooooooooO

.

Hamilton quitta le domaine une demi heure plus tard suivit par John. La soirée parut interminable à l'ex agent. Le club était idéal pour les joueurs mais il n'offrait guère de distraction pour ceux qui ne jouaient pas. Du reste les protagonistes semblaient bien se connaître et n'acceptaient pas facilement de nouveaux adversaires. Il appela son partenaire au milieu de la soirée, plus pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix que pour l'enquête.

-« Hamilton est un joueur acharné » commenta t-il « Mais peu chanceux »

-« A quoi joue t-il ? Au poker ? »

-« Non. Dans ce club on joue au whist »

-« Ah oui ? C'est peu courant »

-« Je n'ai pas dû y jouer plus de deux fois dans la vie» approuva Reese.

-« C'est plutôt pratiqué en Angleterre » remarqua Finch « Poe disait que le whist développe les facultés d'analyse davantage que les échecs. Toutefois il faisait aussi l'éloge du jeu de dame contre les échecs donc c'était peut être une façon de dénigrer un jeu qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup ? Toujours est-il que ce jeu est plutôt tombé en désuétude»

-« Sauf dans ce club. Je constate qu'il n'y a toujours pas de limite à vos connaissances Harold »

-« Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous résister John » répliqua l'informaticien comprenant l'allusion.

-« Et je ne vous donnerais pas la solution » rétorqua son compagnon.

Hamilton quitta le club après avoir laissé l'intégralité de sa mise à ses adversaires. Il regagna le domaine vers 1H du matin, sans incident, et John retourna à sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et sourit en apercevant une silhouette dans la pénombre.

-« Cela devient une habitude Harold. Vous comptez entamer une carrière de cambrioleur ? » demanda t-il, taquin, en enlaçant son compagnon.

-« Seulement pour vos domiciles John » répondit celui-ci en glissant les bras autour de son cou.

-« Sauf que vous avez déjà la clé de la plupart d'entre eux » chuchota Reese tout en l'embrassant. Des baisers légers, doux comme des caresses.

-« Je suppose que la soirée n'a rien donné ? »

-« Rien du tout. Même pas d'attaque cette fois ci »

-« L'inspecteur Fusco n'a rien obtenu des empreintes sur la matraque. Rien sur la photo non plus »

-« Je commence à perdre patience »

-« Je sais. Je vous connais »

Ils continuaient à échanger des baisers entre chaque phrase. Finch laissait ses mains errer dans les cheveux de son compagnon le faisant soupirer.

-« Toujours votre faiblesse » gloussa t-il.

-« Méfiez vous que je n'utilise aussi les vôtres» chuchota Reese en glissant son visage dans son cou, tirant sur son col pour obtenir un meilleur accès. Il le sentait frissonner entre ses bras. C'était tellement agréable. Il perçu vaguement l'horloge sonnant deux coups. _« Deux coups »_ réalisa t-il brusquement. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Les précédentes n'avaient pas été très reposantes non plus.

-« Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ? » demanda t-il alors, en s'écartant de son partenaire.

-« Hum ? » marmonna Finch surprit de son écart.

-« Il est tard. Vous devriez dormir »

-« Dormir ? » répéta l'informaticien interloqué.

-« Vous avez besoin de vous détendre » ajouta l'ex agent incertain.

-« Est-ce que tout va bien John ? »

-« Oui. Tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu las »

Finch lui lança un regard perplexe qui le mit mal à l'aise. Toutefois l'informaticien décida de ne pas insister.

-« D'accord. Vous avez raison. Les journées sont longues. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre »

Reese lui donna un baiser.

-« Reposez vous Harold. On se retrouve au petit déjeuner ? »

-« Bien sur. Bonne nuit John » il quitta la chambre, perturbé. Jusqu'à présent John ne l'avait jamais repoussé, bien au contraire. Et il se rappela de sa réaction quelques heures plus tôt, cette distance qu'il avait brusquement mit entre eux. Il ne savait que penser de son attitude et, évidemment, s'en inquiéta.

John le suivit des yeux jusqu'aux escaliers puis rentra dans sa chambre. _« Au quotidien aussi ménagez-le…»_ Se répéta t-il. Son instinct protecteur lui imposait la prudence. Pendant les missions, ils étaient très sollicités. Mieux valait réserver leurs tête à tête pour leurs moments de répit entre deux enquêtes. _« Sauf que c'est intenable. Je serais incapable de le tenir à distance trop souvent »_ jugea t-il en se laissant aller sur son lit et en serrant son oreiller contre lui, profondément frustré.


	9. Surveillance

_Quelques découvertes…_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, (on persévère !)_

 _Jade181184, (Re-Coucou à la petite merveille, ce chapitre va te plaire il y a ton « personnage préféré » !)_

 _Coljayjay (Cool ? oh !)_

 _Val81, Daniela et CoolMhouse (Vos remarques me soufflent des idées : )_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _Et merci à tout les lecteurs_

 _._

 _._

John retrouva son associé au petit déjeuner. Finch l'observa attentivement mais ne le trouva pas différent de d'habitude. Il se rassura, estimant qu'il était peut être simplement fatigué comme il le lui avait dit.

Reese examinait le relevé d'empreinte. Leur propriétaire n'était pas fiché et cela ne les arrangeait pas.

-« Dommage que le professeur n'ait pas voulu vous laissez appeler la police » commenta Finch.

-« Vu la façon dont s'est déroulé l'agression je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient trouvé davantage d'indice. Je reste persuadé que le type sur cette photo était concerné, il était trop observateur »

-« Ce sont peut être ses empreintes ?»

-« Je ne peux rien affirmer mais c'est ce que je pense »

-« Il va sans doute essayer de recommencer »

-« Rien de plus sur Hilda ? »

-« Non. Elle n'a aucun antécédent judiciaire, des comptes sans surprises. J'ai vérifié l'état civil de Celyna. Officiellement elle est bien la fille de Darla et Alex et rien ne permet d'en douter. Il n'est même pas possible d'envisager une dissimulation vu que cette enfant est née grâce à l'intervention du professeur »

-« Donc impossible qu'Hilda soit la mère à la place de sa sœur par exemple ? »

-« Le dossier médical est régulier. Rien ne permet de soupçonner quelque chose de ce genre »

-« Ils avaient quand même une drôle de façon de l'évoquer » émit Reese perplexe. Une pensée l'interpella « est ce que vous pourriez faire des recherches sur les enfants mentionnés dans les dossiers cryptés ? »

-« A quoi pensez-vous ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je cherche la raison qui pousse Hamilton à distinguer leurs dossiers »

-« Toute les idées sont bonnes à prendre. Je verrais si ces enfants ont une quelconque particularité »

-« Je vais aller commencer la surveillance » ajouta Reese en se levant.

-« Le professeur n'est pas encore réveillé. Je l'ai en visuel. Vous avez encore un peu de temps » constata Finch.

-« Vous réclamez la présence de votre garde du corps M Wren ? » le taquina l'ex agent.

-« Vous êtes payé pour cela M Randall » rétorqua son associé.

John vint l'entourer de ses bras, posant la tête sur son épaule.

-« C'est mieux patron ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux » répondit celui-ci en se laissant aller contre lui. John ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de calme. Il était bien. Juste rester tranquille et le tenir contre lui. Un instant précieux à graver dans sa mémoire. Après quelques instants un léger bip lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Finch tendit la main vers son portable

-« C'est un sms de Miss Hamilton pour son époux »

-« Ils communiquent par sms en étant sous le même toit ? » s'étonna Reese.

-« Pour ce que j'ai pu observer cette semaine c'est le fait qu'ils communiquent qui me surprend » répondit son partenaire « Elle lui rappelle de ne pas oublier d'appeler leur fille à son internat »

-« Pas vraiment la famille modèle »

-« Non. Ils ne seraient pas plus loin l'un de l'autre s'ils étaient divorcés » estima l'informaticien

-« Mais je suppose qu'un divorce leur couterait cher ? »

-« Disons qu'il faudrait faire les comptes » constata Finch « Au départ Miss Hamilton était la plus riche mais en vingt ans la situation s'est inversée et c'est le professeur qui a désormais le plus de biens »

-« Il n'a pas intérêt à partir alors. A moins qu'ils n'aient signé un contrat ? »

-« Non. Il n'y a pas eu de contrat prénuptial ce qui est étonnant vu la disparité des patrimoines au jour des noces. Et il y a quatre ans le professeur avait entamé une procédure de divorce. Je l'ai découvert lors de mes recherches »

-« Et ? »

-« Rien. Il a tout abandonné brusquement et même, deux mois plus tard, il a prêté une forte somme d'argent à sa femme, sans intérêt, pour qu'elle finance des travaux de rénovation »

-« Qu'est ce qui a pu le faire changer d'avis à ce point ? » s'étonna Reese.

-« Je l'ignore. Mais depuis il semble qu'ils mènent cette vie séparée sans essayer d'y mettre fin. Ils doivent y trouver leur compte »

-« Et si Hamilton avait décidé d'en finir autrement ? » suggéra l'ex agent

-« C'est une possibilité. Mais rien ne nous permet de l'étayer »

-« En revanche le kidnappeur était peut être à la solde de l'épouse ? »

-« Je ne suis pas certain que Miss Hamilton ait intérêt à voir disparaitre son époux. S'il lui arrivait malheur tout irait à sa fille. Il a prit de solides dispositions en ce sens et j'ai trouvé la preuve que son épouse les connait » affirma Finch.

-« Donc lui pourrait vouloir en finir mais elle non. Dans ce schéma il serait plus coupable que victime. En admettant que ce soit la bonne hypothèse. Reste que l'agression était dirigée contre lui »

-« Exact. Il doit y avoir autre chose »

-« J'ai l'impression que nous tournons en rond » soupira John en se redressant. Finch regretta aussitôt sa chaleur _« Au bout de neuf mois pourtant »_ songea t-il _« Je suis toujours aussi dépendant de lui. La différence est que cela ne m'inquiète plus »_ Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Mais il redevint sérieux en voyant le visage de John se fermer comme il consultait son téléphone. Il s'apprêtait à l'interroger lorsque celui-ci déclara :

-« J'ai un message de Léon. Il dit qu'il a dû emmener Bear chez son vétérinaire mais qu'il n'y a rien de grave »

-« Oh ! » s'exclama Finch contrarié « qu'est-il arrivé ? »

-« Il ne dit rien de plus »

-« Je vais l'appeler immédiatement » répliqua l'informaticien inquiet. Il composa rapidement le numéro. Léon décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie.

-« M Tao ? »

-« Ah salut Finch, ça va ? » répondit le comptable hésitant.

-« C'est à vous qu'il faut demander cela ? Comment va Bear ? »

-« Oh il va bien. Je l'ai noté dans le message. C'était rien du tout »

-« M Tao, cela mérite une explication ! » insista Finch d'un ton sévère.

Léon soupira.

-« Ben en fait hier on est allé au parc. Ca se passait bien et puis à un moment une fille s'est mise à crier. J'ai pas trop fait attention mais Bear s'est précipité dans sa direction. Il est comme son maître ce chien, il sait pas rester tranquille » Harold leva les yeux vers John qui leva les mains en signe de constat, un sourire entendu sur le visage. « Bon je l'ai suivit quand même et en fait on a trouvé la fille en train de se faire dépouiller par un grand type baraqué. Un vrai costaud Finch et bien énervé parce qu'elle voulait pas lâcher son sac ! Je savais pas trop quoi faire parce que je ne suis pas baraqué moi ! » se plaignit Léon « Mais Bear lui s'est jeté direct sur le gars et l'a mordu jusqu'à ce qu'il file sans demander son reste, fallait voir ça ! » Gloussa le comptable « Mais il n'est pas allé loin. Un flic l'a attrapé dix mètres plus loin et l'a coffré »

-« Mais cet homme a blessé Bear ? » interrogea Finch

-« Non, pas du tout, même pas un poil en moins ! »

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de son vétérinaire ? » insista l'informaticien

Léon hésita.

-« C'est-à-dire… » commenca t-il « La fille était tellement contente. Je l'ai accompagné pour sa déposition et puis elle nous a invité au resto pour nous remercier. Un endroit sympa où les chiens sont admis en terrasse et … heu… Bear a peut être un peu abusé des sucreries. Mais pas tant que ça au fond » tenta t-il prudemment.

-« Pas tant que cela mais suffisamment pour avoir besoin d'une consultation » répliqua Finch mécontent.

-« C'était par prudence en fait. Mais ce sera rien du tout, une légère indigestion a dit le véto » plaida Léon tout penaud.

-« M Tao, nous vous faisions confiance ! »

-« Mais Finch il avait bien mérité une récompense pour avoir secouru cette fille ! »

-« Je suis d'accord mais devait-elle être aussi exagérée ? » gronda l'informaticien.

-« Ben c'est un chien. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte… » commença le comptable.

-« Mais vous ? » l'interrompit Finch « N'êtes-vous pas censé le surveiller ? »

Il y eut un blanc

-« Je suis désolé. J'étais un peu distrait mais je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus » affirma Léon

-« Mais J'y compte bien M Tao ! » répliqua Harold glacial « ne serait ce que parce que la prochaine fois je confierais Bear à un autre gardien ! »

-« Oh Finch ! On s'entend bien avec Bear » plaida Léon.

-« Je ne doute pas qu'il apprécie votre laxisme M Tao et… » L'informaticien s'interrompit comme John posait une main apaisante sur son bras. Il leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard amusé.

-« Je crois que Léon va retenir la leçon Finch. N'est ce pas Léon ? »

-« Ouais c'est sur » confirma le jeune homme déçu.

-« Il a été un peu négligent mais il s'est bien occupé de Bear en l'emmenant immédiatement chez son vétérinaire et il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. D'ailleurs il aurait pu ne rien dire et nous n'aurions rien su »

-« Pas faux » confirma Léon « Mais avec votre sixième sens » jugea t-il prudemment.

Finch sentait le regard bienveillant de son compagnon.

-« D'accord » concéda t-il finalement « Puisque cela se termine bien. Je suppose que nous pouvons oublier cet incident »

-« Merci Finch. Vous êtes chic » s'exclama joyeusement Léon.

-« Mais cela ne devra jamais se reproduire M Tao »

-« Non promis. Je vais faire gaffe ! »

-« Bien dans ce cas à plus tard M Tao »

-« A plus Finch. Salut John et merci ! »

-« Pas de quoi Léon » s'amusa Reese.

Finch raccrocha.

-« Tout de même… » Commença t-il sans pouvoir poursuivre, réduit au silence par les lèvres de son compagnon sur les siennes.

-« Bear va bien » affirma l'ex agent.

-« Je vous trouve bien prompt à prendre la défense de M Tao » constata l'informaticien.

-« Vous trouvez ? »

-« Oui. Et je pense savoir pourquoi » insista Finch.

-« Ah oui ? » demanda Reese l'air innocent.

-« Parce que c'est le genre d'incident qui pourrait tout à fait vous arriver. Vous avez tendance à trop le gâter vous aussi »

Reese le prit dans ses bras posant son front contre le sien.

-« Vous gagnez encore. A un détail près »

-« Lequel ? »

-« Dans la même situation je ne serais pas allé dîner avec la fille. Ou pas seul avec elle »

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Je préfère cela » répondit-il posant la main sur la nuque de son compagnon pour l'embrasser. Finch songea brièvement que John était le seul qu'il laissait l'influencer ainsi. Le seul à l'apaiser autant aussi.

Au bout d'une minute ils entendirent le téléphone s'enclencher. L'informaticien le saisit avec un soupir.

-« Hamilton appelle sa fille » constata t-il.

La conversation fut brève et sans chaleur. Ces deux là n'avaient visiblement rien à se dire. Cela ne dura même pas cinq minutes. A la suite le médecin envoya un sms à son épouse pour l'avertir et se leva pour se préparer.

-« J'y vais » affirma Reese « s'il bouge je serais à même de le suivre »

-« D'accord »

Comme il arrivait à la porte le portable de John sonna. Il lâcha la poignée et décrocha.

-« Salut Lionel. Tu bosses aussi le dimanche ? » Ironisa t-il

-« Une urgence ! » répliqua Fusco. John sentait l'excitation dans sa voix « Il y a eu une effraction cette nuit et devine ? »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Ils ont vidé la maison du professeur Langdon ! »

-« Le professeur Langdon ? Celui qui séjourne au domaine ? » Demanda Reese en déclenchant le haut parleur pour que son associé puisse suivre l'échange.

-« Ouais, le type au carnet d'adresse soit disant perdu. Tu parles d'une coïncidence ! »

-« En effet, c'est troublant »

-« Je vais passer le voir, il va faire une attaque ! » rigola Fusco.

-« Ce ne sont tout de même pas les cambrioleurs que tu recherches ? »

-« Non, aucune chance. Ceux là sont brouillons, ils ont fait des dégâts. Eux je gage qu'ils auront laissé des indices »

-« J'ai un dossier sur le professeur. Je vais vous l'envoyer inspecteur »

-« Merci Finch. Pour lui on pourra peut être trouvé une piste »

-« Espérons-le. Je vais le copier de suite »

-« Je passerais en fin de matinée »

-« Ok. A plus Lionel » répondit John avant de raccrocher « Le professeur égare son carnet et se fait cambrioler deux jours plus tard » jugea t-il « c'est suspect »

-« Je le pense aussi » approuva son associé « Je vais tenter quelques recherches »

-« N'en faite pas trop tout de même » suggéra John d'un ton sérieux.

-« Promis » répondit Finch avec un sourire.

-« Et pensez à vous enfermer » ajouta Reese qui commençait sérieusement à redouter cet endroit si "tranquille"

L'informaticien saisit le message :

-« A vos ordre agent Reese » se moqua t-il

.

OoooooooooO

.

Même s'il n'était pas passé le voir avant, Finch aurait été mis au courant de la présence de l'inspecteur Fusco en entendant les cris et les imprécations qui résonnèrent dans la chambre voisine. Le professeur était furieux et ne s'en cachait pas.

Lionel revint une demi-heure plus tard et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-« Enfin un peu de calme. Ce type aurait pu être chanteur d'opéra »

Finch lui lança un regard amusé.

-« Je ne pense pas que sa tessiture soit assez avantageuse inspecteur »

-« Vous vous y connaissez aussi en opéra ? » demanda Lionel, puis il ajouta avant que Finch puisse répondre « Quoique je ne sais pas pourquoi je demande vous vous y connaissez en tout »

-« J'ai l'impression d'entendre John » s'amusa l'informaticien.

-« Pas étonné » commenta Lionel « Y'a juste un truc que je pige pas entre vous » ajouta t-il après un instant de réflexion.

-« Quoi donc inspecteur ? » demanda Finch curieux.

-« Vu votre relation, je me demande toujours pourquoi vous continuez à l'appeler par son nom »

L'informaticien l'observa étonné. Il réalisa alors qu'effectivement cela pouvait sembler incongru _« décidément l'inspecteur Fusco a le don pour mettre le doigt sur les détails »_ songea t-il

-« Je suppose que j'en ai trop l'habitude. Et pendant que nous travaillons c'est logique »

-« Peut être pour ceux qui ne vous connaisse pas. Parce que pour les autres ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez plus l'air d'un patron avec son employé » se moqua Fusco « Plutôt deux amis »

-« Nous sommes aussi associés inspecteur »

-« C'est ce qui ressort Finch. Donc c'est pour garder les apparences au travail. Et votre relation secrète ? »

-« Oui. Et aussi parce que j'aime l'appeler ainsi » confessa l'informaticien en rougissant un peu.

-« De toute façon vous n'êtes pas comme tout le monde Finch » trancha Lionel en riant de le voir rougir.

Finch s'avança et lui donna une clé histoire de recadrer un peu la conversation avant qu'il ne soit vraiment mal à l'aise. Les taquineries de l'inspecteur pouvaient être aussi redoutables que celles de son agent !

-« Merci Finch. Et le traitement ? »

-« Très bien inspecteur. Votre thérapie fonctionne »

-« Tant mieux, je suis content pour vous »

-« Merci inspecteur »

-« Et votre enquête ici ? »

-« Nous avons des pistes mais rien de sérieux »

-« C'est qui votre client ? » demanda Fusco

-« Le professeur Hamilton »

-« Vous voulez que je fouille de mon côté ? Je ne trouverais surement rien de plus mais on ne sait jamais »

-« Tout aide est la bienvenue inspecteur »

-« Ok. Je verrais ça alors. En entendant j'y retourne. Je vais repasser à la résidence. La scène est moins nette, pas comme celles de la série de cambriolage, celles là il n'y a jamais rien à en tirer »

-« Bon courage inspecteur Fusco »

Finch le regarda partir puis reprit place devant son ordinateur. Quelque chose le troublait brusquement sans qu'il puisse réellement dire quoi. Une impression vague. Il réfléchit un instant puis décida de se concentrer sur ses fichiers.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La journée s'étira lentement. Vers 15H Finch décida de sortir un peu. En vérité il avait surtout envie d'aller tenir compagnie à son agent. Il savait où le trouver. Le tout était de ne pas être vu sortant seul de l'immeuble. Il réussi à échapper à la surveillance du personnel, réduit le dimanche, et gagna le poste d'observation de son partenaire. Parvenu sur place il ne vit personne et s'en étonna. _« Pourtant M Hamilton est dans la villa »_ songea t-il. Il ne put réfléchir davantage se sentant saisit par derrière sans qu'il n'ait entendu le moindre bruit.

-« Et bien M Wren, on sort sans son garde du corps ? » chuchota John à son oreille « Vous ne redoutez pas une mauvaise rencontre ? »

-« Je tente ma chance » murmura Finch.

-« Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous rendre si aventureux ? »

-« L'envie de rejoindre mon compagnon peut être ? » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« En risquant votre réputation ? » constata l'ex agent, le chatouillant de son souffle dans son cou.

-« Je comptais profiter des ombres du parc » soupira Finch frémissant.

-« Quelle audace M Wren ! » ironisa John.

-« Vous comptez me dénoncer agent Reese ? »

-« Peut être » chuchota son partenaire. Il le fit pivoter entre ses bras « Ou peut être pourrez vous acheter mon silence ? » proposa t-il d'une voix suggestive.

-« Hum. Cela dépendra de votre prix ? M Wren est un homme fidèle» répliqua Finch en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

-« Voilà qui risque de compliquer les négociations » estima John avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Finch lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. Rassuré par son attitude.

John finit par l'installer près de lui dans sa cachette, un bras autour de sa taille comme Finch s'appuyait contre lui. L'esprit en alerte pour ne pas être surprit.

Finch se décida à regagner son appartement une demi-heure plus tard, satisfait. Avant de partir il l'interpella :

-« Oh, agent Reese ? »

-« Oui M Finch ? »

-« J'espère que vous ne parlerez pas de notre négociation à mon ami. Il est plutôt jaloux » plaida l'informaticien

-« Je pense que je pourrais m'abstenir M Wren » répondit John une lueur amusée dans le regard.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A 16H Hamilton quitta la villa et se dirigea vers sa clinique. John avertit aussitôt son associé.

-« Finch, Hamilton va dans son bureau. Pouvez-vous le surveiller de l'intérieur ? »

-« Bien sur M Reese »

-« Il est entré et pour l'instant il est installé devant son ordinateur »

-« Je l'ai en visuel » John entendit le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier « J'ai accès à son ordinateur. Il consulte les dossiers cryptés »

-« Celui des Vermeer ? »

-« Oui en effet. Et celui d'un autre couple dont l'enfant doit naître ces prochains jours »

-« Qu'est ce qui peut bien l'intéresser autant ? » murmura Reese perplexe.

Après un quart d'heure, le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il revint éteindre son ordinateur puis se déplaça dans le bureau. Reese le vit retourner au fond mais, comme la veille, il ne réapparut pas

-« Finch je l'ai perdu de vue. Vous le suivez ? »

-« Je ne le vois plus moi non plus M Reese. Mais j'ai au moins un indice sur la façon dont il disparaît. Il y a une porte dissimulée au fond de la pièce »

-« Un accès secret ? »

-« Oui et M Hamilton vient de l'emprunter. Peut être pour retourner chez lui ? Ce qui expliquerait que vous ne l'ayez pas vu sortir la dernière fois et qu'il se soit trouvé dans sa chambre lorsque je l'ai localisé. Toutefois le bureau étant dans la pénombre je n'ai pas vu comment il actionne le mécanisme »

-« Vous avez vu où il se trouvait avait de disparaître ? »

-« A côté du miroir »

-« Le miroir, évidement ! » jugea l'ex agent, en pied, très haut, idéal pour dissimuler une porte et en même temps un élément de décoration qui n'attire pas l'attention. « Très bien. J'y retournerais cette nuit. Le mécanisme ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à découvrir»

-« Probablement pas » jugea Finch.

-« Je reste devant la clinique. Pouvez-vous observer la villa ? »

-« Je vous préviens s'il réapparaît »

Finch le rappela une demi-heure plus tard pour signaler que leur numéro était de retour dans le bureau adjacent à sa chambre.

-« Donc, quel que soit ce qui se cache derrière cette porte il y a au moins un accès qui lui permet de regagner la maison sans repasser par la clinique »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse juste de rentrer chez lui. Il doit y avoir autre chose »

-« Oui et je parierais que cette chose a un rapport avec les fichiers codés »

-« Ce ne serait pas étonnant »

-« Nous en saurons plus cette nuit. Vous pourrez désactiver l'alarme ? »

-« Sans problème M Reese »

-« Bon je retourne à la villa. A tout à l'heure au dîner ? »

-« A plus tard » soupira Finch l'esprit déjà tourné vers les futures investigations de la nuit prochaine.

.

Le dîner fut tendu. Finch ne pouvant s'empêcher d'échafauder mille scénarios sur la visite domiciliaire de la clinique. Trouvant chaque fois largement de quoi s'inquiéter pour son partenaire.

Evidemment Reese se moqua de ses inquiétudes dans le but de le détendre. Ce qui ne fut pas vraiment une réussite.

-« Je me suis déjà introduit dans son bureau. Que voulez vous que je trouve de dangereux ? »

-« Peut-on savoir ? » marmonna Finch buté « La dernière pièce secrète que vous avez découvert n'était pas spécialement agréable »

-« Vous pensez qu'il a une galerie lui aussi ? Dans ce cas je vais appeler Lionel, il apprécie ce genre d'endroit »

-« J'ai un doute là-dessus M Reese »

-« Je peux le comprendre. Lui n'a pas de rempart contre les cauchemars qui pourraient venir le hanter » affirma John en lui volant un baiser. Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fit un effort pour garder un visage neutre, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne assurer la surveillance.


	10. Colère

_Un petit incident de parcours…_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, (tu vois, il suffisait d'insister !)_

 _Jade181184, (Re-Coucou à ta petite merveille zen)_

 _Coljayjay (pour commencer le week end),_

 _Nourann (un ninja de passage)_

 _Val81, CoolMhouse et Daniela (Vos remarques m'inspirent : )_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

 _._

 _._

-« Je suis entré dans le cabinet Finch. Reste à trouver la porte dérobée »

-« Elle doit se trouver à côté du miroir » répondit l'informaticien. Il entendit des bruits de frottements comme John cherchait une entrée ou un mécanisme.

-« Pour l'instant je ne vois rien »

-« Cherchez un objet incongru, une décoration en relief M Reese »

-« J'ai déjà bougé tout ce qui se trouve à proximité » constata ce dernier.

-« Voyons. Si je revois la vidéo… il se lève… et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce près du miroir. Je ne le vois pas manipuler quoi que ce soit. C'est peut être près du miroir ? À côté ? »

-« Je ne remarque rien »

-« Moi non plus il fait trop sombre » Soupira Finch

-« Attendez, vous avez dit qu'il se lève et va vers le miroir sans apparemment faire de manipulation ? »

-« Oui »

-« Donc c'est peut être avant de se lever qu'il exécute une manœuvre » Reese retourna auprès du bureau, bougea quelques objets, puis Finch entendit un déclic.

-« Vous avez trouvé ? »

-« Oui. Il y a un interrupteur caché dans la tablette du bureau et la porte est dissimulée par le miroir. Elle s'entrouvre un peu lorsqu'on enclenche le mécanisme, même ainsi elle reste à peine visible » expliqua t-il « J'y vais. Mais je vais bloquer la porte, j'ignore si elle peut être ouverte de l'intérieur »

-« C'est plus prudent en effet » estima Finch.

L'ex agent bloqua l'entrée avec une statuette descendit quelques marches et s'engagea dans le petit couloir. Une faible lumière s'alluma aussitôt _« Détecteur de présence »_ songea t-il. Après quelques pas il se trouva face à une autre porte.

-« Bon J'ai trouvé un accès mais pour l'ouvrir ça va être compliqué. Il y a un digicode et un lecteur. Je pense qu'il faut d'abord entrer le code puis passer une carte pour pouvoir entrer. Et impossible de forcer la porte, il n'y a pas de serrure et elle est blindée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache derrière mais ça doit être précieux » marmonna Reese frustré.

-« Prenez des photos du boitier. Je pourrais vous préparer un dispositif pour le pirater »

-« Ok Finch » L'informaticien entendit les déclics des clichés puis Reese ajouta « je vais suivre le couloir pour voir où il mène »

-« Probablement à la villa »

-« Oui c'est ce que je pense. Ce passage lui évite de repasser par le cabinet pour rentrer chez lui »

Le couloir était long puisqu'il couvrait la distance entre les deux bâtiments. Arrivé au bout, Reese retrouva un escalier et une autre porte.

-« Elle n'est pas blindée mais elle est munie d'un digicode également » constata t-il « inutile de chercher je ne vais pas entrer dans la villa. Je fais demi tour Finch »

-« Entendu M Reese »

Une demi heure plus tard John était de retour dans sa chambre et il ne fut pas vraiment surprit d'y trouver son compagnon. Il lui tendit son portable.

-« J'ai l'impression que nous touchons au but et c'est assez frustrant de n'avoir pas pu l'atteindre » affirma t-il.

-« C'est vrai mais nous allons remédier à cela » jugea l'informaticien en examinant les photos « Je vais les transférer sur mon ordinateur et je préparerais un dispositif pour neutraliser le code. Par chance j'ai ramené quelques outils de la bibliothèque. Vous pourrez y retourner la nuit prochaine »

-« D'accord. J'ai hâte de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte. Je pense que si nous le découvrons nous aurons de bonnes chances de trouver la menace qui pèse sur Hamilton »

-« Ou celle qu'il fait peser » répondit Finch

-« Exact. J'espère que la surprise ne sera pas trop désagréable » ironisa Reese.

-« Moi aussi » approuva Finch. Il observait son compagnon qui avait ôté son manteau et sa veste et déposé son arme mais semblait éviter de se rapprocher de lui. Pire : il ne l'avait pas embrassé en entrant dans la pièce.

De son côté John s'efforçait de garder ses distances pour tenir ses bonnes résolutions. Ainsi il préférait ne pas s'approcher de son partenaire certain de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de le garder près de lui s'il le faisait. Surtout après 48H sans l'avoir touché. _« Mais c'est pour son bien »_ se répétait-il et rien de comptait plus à ses yeux.

-« Bien. Il semble que nous devions attendre 24H de plus. A moins qu'il ne se produise un événement demain » jugea l'ex agent. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

-« Vous devrez conserver votre nouvel emploi un peu plus longtemps M Reese » constata Finch d'un ton taquin. Il continuait de l'observer et il était de plus en plus évident qu'il gardait ses distances. Agacé, par son attitude mais ne voulant pas le montrer, Finch décida de faire le premier pas. Il le stoppa comme il allait passer à proximité et se blottit contre lui comme il en avait l'habitude. Il sentit son partenaire étonnement tendu, au point qu'il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il le repousse, mais Reese referma tranquillement ses bras autour de lui affirmant :

-« Ce n'est pas désagréable. Je commence à me faire à mon nouveau patron, même si je préférerais toujours l'ancien »

Finch leva la tête et lui sourit un peu rassuré.

-« Il vous a gardé votre place rassurez vous » Voyant que John ne bougeait pas il glissa une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser. Tendrement d'abord, puis plus fiévreusement. Reese lui rendit ses baisers mais Finch le sentait toujours distant, ses mains, simplement réunies dans son dos, ne se faisaient pas aventureuses comme à l'accoutumé. Finch sentit un malaise l'envahir.

-« John tout va bien ? » demanda t-il brusquement

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Vous êtes… distrait » murmura Finch. Il pensait plutôt "distant" mais ne voulu pas employer de mot trop fort. Reese s'efforça de paraître naturel.

-« Excusez-moi. Je suis juste fatigué. Les journées sont longues » mentit l'ex agent qui ne trouvait pas de meilleure excuse mais savait bien que celle là n'était guère crédible venant de lui.

-« Ah ? » demanda Finch surprit. John lui avait toujours paru insensible à la fatigue et voilà deux jours qu'il s'en plaignait. Cela cachait-il autre chose ? « Cela ne vous ressemble pas» ajouta t-il « Avez-vous un problème ? » tenta t-il

-« Non. Je vais bien Finch. Peut être que je me fais vieux ? » Répondit John d'un ton léger qui ne réussi toujours pas à convaincre son partenaire.

-« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer alors ? » suggéra t-il

-« Vous en avez besoin aussi » approuva l'ex agent.

Finch s'attendait à une protestation, un geste… mais John ne faisait rien pour le retenir et il se sentit blessé par son attitude. Ce n'était pas lui. Quelque chose ne collait pas.

A la fois perplexe, déçu et inquiet, l'informaticien quitta la chambre de son agent après un dernier baiser pour rejoindre la sienne.

John le suivit des yeux, à la fois soulagé de voir disparaître la tentation et frustré de ne pas y avoir cédé. Mais il devait attendre la fin de la mission. Lorsqu'ils auraient un peu de repos avant la suivante il pourrait se laisser aller. Toutefois il allait devoir trouver une meilleure excuse, il voyait bien que Finch n'était pas dupe et il se promit de redoubler d'attention pour ne pas risquer de lui donner des soupçons ou, pire, de le vexer.

Finch passa les heures suivantes à réfléchir. Reese alternait moments tendres et instants complices le jour, avec une distance, presque une froideur, la nuit. Il lui rendait chaque baiser mais sans rien rechercher de plus…Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Finch retourna le problème en tout sens et finalement en vint à la seule conclusion possible selon lui : les sentiments de John avait dû changer et il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Sans doute voulait-il le lui faire comprendre en douceur ? La seule solution était encore une bonne explication. Cette méthode avait fait ses preuves pour eux. Et Finch se promit de la provoquer sans tarder. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette incertitude.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Reese rejoignit son associé pour le petit déjeuner. Il le trouva occupé à préparer un petit boitier, sans doute l'appareil nécessaire pour sa prochaine expédition.

-« Bonjour Harold » dit-il en l'interrompant un instant pour l'embrasser. Il remarqua aussitôt ses traits tirés, son air las. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez travaillé sur ce boitier au lieu de dormir ? » demanda t-il contrarié.

 _« Cela aurait eu le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit »_ songea spontanément l'informaticien.

-« Non M Reese » répondit-il simplement « Je me suis levé il y a une heure »

-« Dans ce cas quelque chose vous perturbe ? » insista l'ex agent.

 _« Oui ! vous ! »_ Pensa aussitôt Finch

-« Non » répondit-il cependant, jugeant que le moment était mal choisit.

Reese le sentit fermé sur lui-même et préféra ne pas trop insister. Il tenta une autre approche :

-« C'est ce matin que le docteur Oblin passe pour la dernière visite ? »

-« Oui »

-« Espérons que tout ira bien »

-« Espérons-le » répéta Finch platement.

-« Avez-vous toujours mal ? » demanda John

-« Beaucoup moins »

L'ex agent attendit un instant puis enchaina.

-« Vous allez continuer les recherches pour Lionel ? »

-« Oui » répondit à nouveau l'informaticien toujours sans lui accorder un regard.

-« Vous n'êtes pas bavard ce matin Harold » constata John nerveux.

Finch leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il le fixa un instant puis repris ses manipulations sans rien dire et Reese se sentit plus mal à l'aise de ce regard que d'un long discours. Il se décidait à l'interroger lorsque le serveur frappa à la porte. Il déposa le chariot comme d'habitude et Reese s'occupa du service dans un silence toujours aussi pesant.

-« Vous venez déjeuner ? »

-« J'arrive M Reese » L'informaticien lâcha le boitier et vint s'installer à la table.

-« Il est prêt ? » interrogea John.

-« Presque. Je dois le configurer pour neutraliser les deux contrôles »

-« Il faudra me fournir le mode d'emploi » ironisa Reese.

A nouveau Finch resta muet. Il savait que son attitude était puérile et allait attirer l'attention de son compagnon mais il était trop angoissé pour agir autrement. A la fois pressé de connaître la vérité et en même temps voulant repousser l'échéance le plus possible, certain de souffrir. _« Cela ne fait que neuf mois !»_ songea t-il, amer.

John se sentait de plus en plus tendu devant l'attitude de son compagnon. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il un reproche à lui faire ? Il ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Ou était-ce les soins ? Est ce que cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Dans ce cas il trouverait une autre solution. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses s'enliser !

A bout de patience il allait reprendre la parole lorsque la sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. Il consultât l'écran et vit le nom de Fusco. Il refusa l'appel _« je le rappellerais »_ songea t-il, _« j'ai plus urgent »_ Mais le téléphone vibra de nouveau.

-« Vous devriez décrocher, c'est peut être urgent M Reese » l'incita Finch d'un ton neutre.

L'ex agent soupira

-« Oui Lionel ? »

Il écouta les explications de l'inspecteur, émettant quelques vagues réponses, puis le salua avant de raccrocher.

-« Lionel a trouvé un dossier contre Hamilton. Il est fiché dans un autre Etat. Il essaie de récupérer les infos et va nous le transmettre » annonça t-il d'un ton bref, pressé de revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait le plus.

-« Très bien » approuva Finch sans autre commentaire.

-« Harold, je crois que nous devrions parler… » Commença Reese, mais un coup frappé contre la porte l'interrompit à nouveau. Il ouvrit brusquement d'un geste agacé.

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il sèchement.

-« Bonjour M Randall. Je dérange peut être ? » Demanda le docteur Oblin, surprise par son accueil.

-« Heu non, entrez docteur »

-« Je suis en avance, je sais, mais j'ai dû changer mon planning. Bonjour M Wren. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas si la séance a lieu plus tôt ? »

-« Bonjour Docteur » salua Finch « Pas du tout. Je suis prêt » ajouta t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la chambre.

-« J'attends à côté » lui affirma Reese lorsqu'il passa près de lui. L'informaticien se contenta de hocher la tête. L'arrivée du docteur Oblin avait coupé court aux interrogations de son agent mais il savait que celui-ci reviendrait à la charge dès la fin de la séance. Il aurait préféré attendre la fin de la mission mais cela ne serait peut être pas possible finalement.

-« Oh vous êtes tendu M Wren ! Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez un problème ? Une contrariété ? »

-« Pas spécialement docteur. J'ai juste mal dormi »

-« Vous êtes sur ? Vous avez plusieurs points de tension qui sont réapparus… vous devriez vous ménager M Wren. Je vous l'ai dit. Le stress est mauvais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela ne m'empêchera pas de régler votre principal problème »

-« Il n'est pas toujours facile d'être raisonnable » estima Finch « Parfois c'est même impossible »

-« Je sais. Nous avons tous des contraintes. Mais il faut savoir ralentir parfois »

-« Je tacherais de suivre vos conseils docteur »

La séance se déroula normalement.

-« C'est bien. Je pense que vous en avez terminé avec ce problème. Dans quelques jours il ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir » affirma la jeune femme en rangeant sa trousse. « Toutefois il serait bon que je puisse vous revoir de temps en temps pour ôter un peu toute cette tension en vous. Votre corps en a besoin »

-« D'accord docteur. Je vous recontacterais »

-« Entendu. Au revoir M Wren et prenez soin de vous » le salua la doctoresse.

-« Au revoir docteur et merci pour tout »

Harold resta assis sur le bord de la table, observant le médecin quitter la chambre. Il allait devoir retourner dans la pièce principale et probablement avoir une explication avec son agent. _« Pas le genre de chose qui va me faire obéir aux ordres du docteur Oblin »_ ironisa t-il. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'il perçu une conversation. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte.

-« …et l'on peut raisonnablement estimer que ce problème est résolu. Il ne devrait plus connaître de douleur pour ce syndrome »

-« Et reprendre une activité normale ? » demanda Reese.

-« Tout à fait. D'ici une semaine ou deux il sera de nouveau comme avant avec la même dextérité. Mais cela ne devra pas être une excuse pour en faire trop »

-« Non bien sur »

-« Je vous l'ai expliqué M Randall. Il est bon que votre ami se ménage physiquement. Cela ne peut que lui être bénéfique. Une vie saine, du repos, un sommeil tranquille »

-« Je fais tout pour cela docteur. Tout ce qui peut le ménager et lui éviter toute fatigue inutile » _« Même si c'est parfois difficile »_ songea t-il pour lui-même « Il se repose ici et je veille à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop et dorme bien »

-« Je m'en doute. Je compte sur vous M Randall »

Reese raccompagna la jeune femme à la porte et les voix s'atténuèrent mais Finch n'écoutait plus de toute façon. Il en avait assez entendu. Et il sentait la colère l'envahir.

L'ex agent revint dans la pièce et s'étonna que son associé n'ai pas encore quitté la chambre. Il avança et poussa prudemment la porte

-« Finch ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda t-il. Il eut envie de reculer devant le regard dur que lui adressa son compagnon. Il semblait furieux. « Harold… » Commença t-il incertain.

-« Alors comme ça vous me "ménagez" M Reese ? Du repos ? Et de bonnes nuits de sommeil ? » L'interrompit l'informaticien.

-« Je… » Murmura John surprit. Il comprit qu'il avait dû entendre sa conversation avec la doctoresse et qu'elle ne lui avait pas plû.

Finch s'avança vers lui

-« Est-ce pour m'éviter toute fatigue que vous me repoussez depuis deux nuits ? Ou y a-t-il autre chose ? » Demanda t-il les yeux fixés dans les siens.

-« Non Finch, ce n'est pas…je ne vous repoussais pas » bredouilla John ne sachant comme lui répondre sans risquer de le vexer plus encore.

-« Non ? Dans ce cas comment appelez vous la distance que vous mettez chaque nuit entre nous? »

-« Je ne voulais pas »

-« Alors il y a autre chose ? Quelqu'un peut être ? »

-« Non ! » répliqua aussitôt l'ex agent et Finch retint un soupir de soulagement « Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que vous ! »

-« Donc vous me "ménagez" ? » insista l'informaticien.

-« Vous avez entendu les recommandations du docteur Oblin » plaida l'ex agent

-« Et ? Selon vous il vous faut désormais m'épargner toute fatigue physique ? »

-« Pas toute… » Commença John

-« Je vous avais demandé de ne jamais agir ainsi » le coupa Finch « et vous m'aviez promis que jamais vous ne feriez de différence ! » s'emporta t-il « Vous ne deviez jamais me faire sentir différent » murmura t-il plus bas d'un ton douloureux.

Ses mots frappèrent son compagnon. John réalisa alors son erreur. A vouloir trop bien faire il avait agit exactement comme il s'était toujours promis de ne pas réagir. Cette fois il était allé trop loin dans son désir de protéger son partenaire.

-« Je suis désolé » murmura t-il

-« Pas autant que moi » estima Finch

-« Je ne voulais que votre bien » plaida l'ex agent posant une main sur son bras. Finch s'écarta brusquement.

-« Ce n'est pas en me traitant comme un infirme trop fragile que vous ferez mon bien M Reese ! Je suis encore capable de décider de ce qui est bon pour moi et quelles sont mes limites »répliqua t-il

-« Je sais. Je le sais bien et je suis désolé d'être allé trop loin » il voulu s'avancer à nouveau et le prendre dans ses bras mais Finch le repoussa.

-« Vous devriez aller assurer la surveillance du professeur Hamilton. Il doit déjà avoir commencé ses consultations » affirma t-il en s'écartant pour retourner dans la pièce principale.

C'était une façon polie de l'éconduire et Reese ne s'y trompa pas. Il fut tenté d'insister mais finalement renonça. Connaissant l'entêtement de son compagnon il savait qu'il devait laisser passer sa colère. Sauf que cette fois c'était une des pires qu'il ait connu depuis qu'ils étaient en couple et il se demanda combien de temps cela prendrait. Il quitta la pièce à contrecœur tandis que Finch détournait les yeux.

.

OoooooooooO

.

A midi, John guetta un appel. D'ordinaire c'était l'heure à laquelle Finch l'appelait pour faire le point. Mais son téléphone resta muet, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Vers 15H enfin son portable vibra et il s'empressa de décrocher mais c'est la voix de Lionel qui résonna dans l'appareil.

-« Salut John. Ca avance ton enquête ? »

-« Pas vraiment »

-« Dommage que c'était un homonyme »

-« Pardon ? » demanda t-il étonné.

-« Ouais. Le dossier que je vous ai envoyé avec le vague cousin du professeur »

-« Ah oui » émit John sans conviction.

-« T'es sur ? T'as pas l'air très au courant ? »

-« Excuse moi j'étais distrait »

-« Sinon je viens de transmettre mon nouveau dossier à Finch. Mais c'est toujours pareil : pas de trace, pas d'indice, de vrais fantômes ces types. Mon boss râle et moi je commence à en avoir assez de cette affaire »

John essaya de traduire rapidement les informations et en déduisit que le gang de cambrioleurs que poursuivait Fusco devait avoir frappé à nouveau et qu'il avait transmis les informations à son associé pour compléter le dossier.

-« Je pourrais bientôt t'aider. Nous trouverons le lien. Il existe forcement un dénominateur commun »

-« Je le pense aussi mais j'ai beau éplucher la vie des victimes je ne trouve rien. Ou alors des trucs communs mais seulement à deux ou trois couples, jamais à l'ensemble »

-« Peut être que chaque cambrioleur à sa façon de cibler ? »

-« Tiens Finch m'a dit la même chose. Vous êtes vraiment en connexion vous deux » ricana Fusco.

 _« Enfin là je crois que nous sommes déconnectés »_ songea Reese contrarié.

-« Bon à plus, on garde le contact » salua Fusco.

-« A plus tard Lionel »

John raccrocha et soupira de frustration. Finch avait obtenu des informations sur leur enquête, et même pour celle de Fusco, et il ne l'avait même pas tenu au courant ! Il se sentait à la fois vexé de cette mise à l'écart et inquiet des conséquences _« Mais aussi en colère soit-il, il finira bien par se calmer et je pourrais toujours me rattraper à ce moment là »_ songea t-il, prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil pour s'accorder quelques minutes de repos. Il avait terminé de calibrer le boitier juste avant le déjeuner, auquel il n'avait pas fait honneur d'ailleurs, trop contrarié pour avaler la moindre bouchée. Il avait ensuite reçu l'appel de Fusco et son mail sur le dernier cambriolage qui avait eu lieu pendant la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son portable. Reese n'avait pas cherché à le joindre. _« Il attends que je me calme sans doute. Et bien je crains qu'il n'attende plus longtemps qu'il ne l'imagine ! »_ songea t-il vexé. Bon. Il avait tout de même un peu mauvaise conscience de s'être emporté comme il l'avait fait. Mais Reese n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. L'une des plus importantes pour lui. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'avait agit qu'avec de bonnes intentions il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela. Son regard se posa sur le boitier. Cette nuit Reese prendrait encore des risques et lui serait encore inquiet. Sauf que cette fois il était décidé à ne pas le montrer. Comme autrefois. Avant la soirée de mariage des Salvez et son issue aussi folle qu'inattendue. Et pourtant bienvenue. Ils avaient traversés quelques passages difficiles depuis mais surtout apprit à se connaître mieux encore. Et justement à cause de cela Finch ne pouvait comprendre comment il avait pu agir comme il l'avait fait. _« Par amour »_ lui soufflait une petite voix. Il soupira une énième fois en se rendant compte que sa colère devenait de moins en moins évidente à chaque heure alors qu'il aurait dû continuer à lui en vouloir ! _« Mais pas question de lui pardonner trop vite ! »_ songea t-il têtu _« sinon il recommencera ! »_

.

A 19H le serveur apporta le dîner. Reese revint en même temps que lui.

-« Je m'en occupe » affirma t-il en s'emparant du chariot et en le poussant jusqu'à la table. L'homme salua et sortit. John ôta son manteau et entreprit d'installer les plats. Finch vint s'asseoir à sa place sans un mot. L'ex agent le guettait du coin de l'œil et retint un soupir devant son visage fermé. Il décida de s'asseoir sans rien tenter. Le silence était pesant. Il se décida à le briser.

-« Lionel m'a appelé. Il m'a dit que son dossier n'avait rien donné ? »

-« Le Hamilton qui avait fait l'objet de la condamnation était un homonyme, un lointain cousin de notre numéro »

-« Il m'a dit aussi qu'il vous avait envoyé un nouveau dossier. Encore ses cambrioleurs fantômes »

-« Il n'y a pas plus d'indice que pour les autre » commenta Finch « Il serait vraiment utile d'approfondir les recherches. Je m'en occuperais dès que possible »

Reese fixa ses mains et pensa aussitôt qu'il ne devait pas trop en faire mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le moment aurait été vraiment mal choisit.

Il tenta d'entretenir encore la conversation mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur sa surveillance aussi paisible que les jours précédents. Il songea que leur complicité lui manquait cruellement _« et cela ne fait même pas une journée ! »_ songea t-il conscient de sa dépendance.

A la fin du repas John se leva et rangea les couverts sur le plateau avant d'aller l'abandonner dans le couloir.

Finch se leva et s'installa devant le bureau. Reese avança près de lui.

-« Vous me faite une démonstration ? » demanda t-il en saisissant le boitier.

L'informaticien se tourna et reprit l'appareil. Il lui montra un petit capteur relié à l'appareil par un câble.

-« Ce capteur devra être posé sur le boitier. Ensuite vous enclenchez le bouton rouge, ici. Lorsque le code sera décrypté vous devrez le composer. Puis vous enclencherez le second bouton, il neutralisera la piste sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'utiliser une carte. Dès que ce voyant passera au vert » précisa t-il en désignant la diode « la porte sera déverrouillée »

John reprit le boitier.

-« Ok. Capteur, bouton rouge, code, second bouton. Je devrais pouvoir m'en tirer »

-« Je n'en doute pas M Reese » répondit son associé sans lever les yeux.

-« J'irais vers minuit. Hamilton sera certainement rentré chez lui »

-« Entendu »

L'ex agent patienta un instant puis devant le manque de réaction évident de son compagnon il décida de retourner mener sa surveillance plutôt que de rester dans cette ambiance trop lourde à son goût. Au même instant Finch se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bains. John en profita. Il l'enlaça au moment où il passait près de lui et l'embrassa avec impatience. Finch se raidit mais n'eut pas la force de le repousser.

-« Juste pour m'encourager. Je pense que votre soutien me reste acquis ? »

-« Soyez prudent » répondit l'informaticien. Reese le lâcha à contrecœur puis quitta la pièce, frustré, sans réaliser que Finch l'était au moins autant que lui.


	11. Dénouement

_Le mystère est résolu_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, (Vive les romans fleuves !)_

 _Jade181184, (Re-Coucou à ta petite merveille zen)_

 _Coljayjay (Attention aux bouchons),_

 _Nourann, Val81, CoolMhouse et Daniela_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

 _._

 _._

A minuit Reese força à nouveau la porte du cabinet. Comme la veille, il ouvrit la porte secrète descendit les quelques marches et se glissa dans le couloir. Il plaça le capteur et enclencha le bouton rouge. Il attendit quelque instant mais rien de se produisit. Il recommença la manœuvre sans plus de succès. Il se décida à appeler mais s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas de réseau dans le couloir. Il remonta dans le bureau

-« Finch vous êtes là ? »

-« Oui je vous écoute »

-« Le boitier ne fonctionne pas. J'ai respecté vos instructions mais il ne se passe rien »

-« C'est impossible il est programmé pour la recherche la plus étendu. Essayer de l'éteindre et de le rallumer »

-« J'y retourne, il n'y a pas de réseau dans le passage »

Il éteignit l'appareil, le ralluma et recommença la manœuvre mais n'obtint pas plus de résultat. Il regagna le bureau.

\- « Rien à faire Finch »

-« D'accord. Je pense comprendre le problème. Il est sans doute nécessaire de neutraliser la piste en premier. Ce n'est généralement pas le cas mais le professeur semble apprécier les complications »

-« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

-« Il faut inverser la programmation »

-« Mais encore ? » demanda John perplexe.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans ordinateur » expliqua Finch.

-« Ok. Dans ce cas je vais vous ramener le boitier »

-« Non. Je viens vous rejoindre »

-« Pas question ! » protesta l'ex agent

-« Je n'ai que la cour à traverser, cela ne devrait pas être trop épuisant pour moi M Reese » répliqua aussitôt l'informaticien.

John soupira.

-« Vous savez bien ce que je veux dire. Je peux très bien revenir dans une heure ou demain lorsque vous aurez reprogrammé ce truc »

-« Ce serait du temps perdu. Cette enquête dure depuis suffisamment longtemps. J'arrive » affirma Finch avant de couper la communication.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il cherche à prouver ? » grogna Reese mécontent.

Quinze minutes plus tard Finch entrait prudemment dans le cabinet, son ordinateur sous le bras. Son agent l'attendait dans le bureau.

-« Donnez-moi le boitier » demanda t-il. John le lui tendit sans un mot. Il le connecta à l'ordinateur et le reconfigura en quelques minutes. Reese remarqua sa rapidité retrouvée et retint un sourire satisfait.

-« C'est prêt » annonça Finch en lui rendant l'appareil « posez le capteur et enclenchez le second bouton en premier cette fois »

L'ex agent retourna dans le couloir, son associé sur les talons. Il exécuta la manœuvre et cette fois l'appareil se mit en marche. Après quelques secondes le voyant devint fixe.

-« Le bouton rouge maintenant »

John le pressa. La piste neutralisée, les chiffres défilèrent sur l'écran puis s'arrêtèrent sur un code qu'il composa aussitôt. La diode vira au vert et un petit déclic signala l'ouverture de la porte.

-« Cette fois c'est bon. Je suppose que vous voulez venir ? »

-« Puisque je suis là » remarqua Finch.

-« Je passe le premier. Restez derrière moi »

Reese entra prudemment à l'affut d'une alarme ou d'un quelconque détecteur, mais il n'y avait rien. Hamilton devait croire les dispositifs de la porte suffisant pour protéger ses secrets. Il découvrit une grande salle aux allures de laboratoire, c'était blanc, aseptisé, moderne. _« Tout l'équipement d'un labo dernier cri »_ songea t-il

-« Vous pouvez venir » appela t-il.

Finch entra à son tout et observa autour de lui surprit.

-« C'est un laboratoire? »

-« Oui. Et encore plus moderne que le labo officiel qui jouxte le cabinet »

-« Vous pensez qu'il mène des expériences secrètes dans cette installation ? »

-« Je ne vois que cela » jugea Reese.

Ils firent le tour des lieux, perplexes. Finch avisa un autre digicode au fond de la salle.

-« Une commande simple cette fois » estima t-il

-« Vous pouvez l'ouvrir ? » demanda John qui l'avait rejoint.

-« Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème » répondit son associé en connectant le boitier. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté une fois le code révélé. John entra dans la pièce et y découvrit quatre cuves alignées le long des parois. Il faisait particulièrement froid dans la pièce.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura t-il

-« Des containers »

-« Comme ceux qui sont utilisés pour conserver certains éléments particulièrement sensibles ? Voir certains produits humains ? »

-« En tout cas ils sont réglés à la bonne température pour cela » constata Finch en vérifiant les compteurs.

-« Vous pensez la même chose que moi ? »

-« Je crois que oui. Compte tenu de la profession de notre numéro cela ressemble à une affaire de manipulation génétique »

-« Ok. Nous sommes face à une sorte d'apprenti sorcier » constata John

-« A mon avis il procède à une sélection des embryons ou quelque chose dans ce genre » jugea l'informaticien perplexe.

-« Reste à savoir qui il menace. Ou si ces activités ont été découverte et lui valent quelques inimités »

-« Bonne question » murmura Finch.

A cet instant des bruits leur parvinrent du bureau. Reese s'avança jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire faisant signe à son associé de rester sur place. Il perçu une voix de femme rendu aigüe par la colère.

-« Ah mais arrêter de me bousculer je sais marcher ! »

Il y eut une vague réponse par une voix d'homme qu'il entendit à peine.

 _« Le moment est mal choisi »_ songea l'ex agent nerveux _« pas quand je suis avec lui ! »_

-« Ca ne sert à rien de m'amener ici. Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! » Cria la femme.

-« De toute façon ce n'est pas vous que je veux interroger. Maintenant vous allez appeler votre patron et attention a ce que vous direz ! N'essayez pas de le prévenir !»

-« Je refuse ! » répliqua la femme « Je ne vais pas le réveiller en pleine nuit pour l'exposer à un psychopathe ! » grinça t-elle

-« Vous savez ce qui m'oblige à faire tout cela »

-« Je ne vous aiderais pas ! Je protégerais le professeur !»

-« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il en ferait autant pour vous »

-« Vous ne le connaissez pas c'est un génie ! »

Finch s'était approché tout en restant derrière son agent. Ils entendirent le déclic d'une arme que l'on charge.

-« J'y vais. Quoi qu'il arrive ne bougez pas d'ici » déclara aussitôt l'ex agent.

-« John ! » protesta Finch en agrippant son bras. Ils échangèrent un regard.

-« Je serais prudent » répondit Reese en se dégageant doucement. L'informaticien le suivit des yeux, inquiet, tenté de le retenir encore.

John avança jusqu'à l'escalier puis se cala derrière la porte secrète et jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le bureau. Il reconnu l'infirmière du professeur et le type qui surveillait Hamilton au bar quelques jours plus tôt « _probablement aussi celui qui a essayer de l'enlever »_ songea t-il _« comme il a échoué il a changé de tactique »_

L'agresseur continuait de solliciter la secrétaire qu'il avait ligoté sur une chaise tout en manipulant un téléphone.

-« Tant pis. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous l'appeliez, un sms suffit s'il est envoyé de votre portable et assez persuasif »

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » protesta la femme en gigotant sur sa chaise.

-« J'espère que votre cher professeur va daigner se déranger pour vous ! »

L'infirmière ne répondit pas, vexée. L'agresseur se tenait derrière une fenêtre à l'entrée du cabinet. Trop loin pour une attaque discrète. L'ex agent préféra patienter.

Après quelques minutes l'homme se déplaça. Reese attendait le bon moment. Profitant qu'il lui tournait le dos, il se glissa dans le bureau. L'infirmière l'aperçu. Il lui fit signe de garder le silence mais elle se mit à crier

-« Vous êtes têtus ! Mais vous pouvez vous y mettre à plusieurs je ne dirais rien ! » Brâma t-elle

-« Plusieurs ? » interrogea l'homme, surprit, en faisant volte face au moment où l'ex agent s'élançait vers lui, obligé de presser son attaque par la réaction de l'otage. Il réussit à le désarmer mais l'homme se mit aussitôt en position défensive et engagea le combat. Comme il l'avait soupçonné lors de la première tentative John comprit que l'homme savait se battre. Chacun parait les coups de l'adversaire et cherchait à prendre l'avantage. La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit brusquement.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » clama la voix du professeur.

-« Professeur Hamilton ! Au secours ! » s'exclama l'infirmière.

Le médecin sortit un petit pistolet de sa poche et tira à l'aveugle. La première balle ricocha contre le bureau à quelques centimètres de l'infirmière qui hurla de plus belle. Le professeur, paniqué, tira deux autres projectiles. Le premier frôla la tête de l'agresseur mais le second atteignit Reese à l'épaule. Il eut un instant de surprise et l'homme en profita pour se dégager. Il se jeta sur le professeur qu'il désarma sans peine puis braqua l'arme contre sa poitrine. John s'était relevé mais devant la menace il resta immobile.

-« Ca suffit ! Vous le vigile vous allez vous asseoir à côté de l'hystérique » exigea t-il. Reese s'exécuta docilement. L'homme était nerveux et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il perde le contrôle. Surtout pas avec Harold à proximité. « Et vous professeur vous vous installez ici ! » ordonna t-il en le poussant sur le côté « On a des choses à se dire ! »

-« Certainement pas !» protesta Hamilton mais il préféra obéir.

.

Finch avait entendu les coups de feu. Mortellement inquiet, il composa le numéro de Fusco mais se rappela qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau dans ce sous sol. Dans le couloir non plus constata t-il. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre le cabinet sans risquer de se faire prendre et en même temps il avait besoin d'envoyer ce message. Et plus que tout il avait besoin de savoir si Reese était indemne. Il entendit les ordres donnés par l'agresseur et comprit qu'il avait pris l'avantage. Mais alors John ? Il l'avait interpellé mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sain et sauf. Il s'efforça de rester calme. Composa un sms explicite pour l'inspecteur Fusco demandant un secours urgent puis avança lentement vers l'entrée, gravissant les marches une à une sans faire de bruit. Arrivé à la porte il passa la tête et vit que l'homme était occupé à ligoter le professeur et lui tournait le dos. Il se glissa hors du couloir, se dissimulant derrière le porte manteau. Dès qu'il fut dans le bureau, il obtint du réseau et put envoyer le sms. Puis il se pencha pour examiner la scène. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son compagnon assied sur le sol près de l'infirmière, se tenant l'épaule. Il remarqua le sang sur sa veste et sentit la peur l'envahir. Comme mu par une intuition Reese se tourna alors dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent. John lut la peur dans celui de son associé. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas la situation qui l'effrayait le plus. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation pour le rassurer puis désigna la porte pour l'inciter à retourner dans le couloir. Finch approuva à contrecœur puis se redressa légèrement pour retourner dans la pièce secrète. Mais l'infirmière intervint.

-« C'est qui encore celui là ? Vous êtes combien au juste ? » S'exclama t-elle « m'en moque je ne dirais rien !» assena t-elle ensuite.

Reese serra les poings se retenant de gifler cette stupide femme. Il se dressa devant l'agresseur qui, à la réflexion de l'infirmière, s'était tourné vers le fond de la pièce, cherchant à s'interposer entre lui et Finch. L'homme braqua son arme sur lui.

-« Je vous ai dit de vous asseoir » menaça t-il « Et vous là bas ! » ajouta t-il en interpellant l'informaticien, « venez vous asseoir avec nous »

-« Restez calme » intima Reese « Inutile de s'énerver »

-« C'est moi qui commande » s'emporta l'homme « et j'ai dit : assis ! » ajouta t-il en le menacant.

-« D'accord. Mais restez calme. Mon ami n'est pas armé »

Il se tourna vers Finch qui n'avait pas bougé et lui fit signe d'approcher lentement. L'informaticien obéit.

-« Au sol ! Tout les deux ! » Exigea l'agresseur.

-« Ok. C'est bon, du calme » temporisa Reese. Il aida son partenaire à s'asseoir et s'installa près de lui, légèrement en avant. Finch se redressa aussitôt et dégagea l'épaule de son agent. Celui-ci le stoppa.

-« Ce n'est rien. La balle m'a juste effleurée »

-« Vous êtes sur ? » demanda Finch inquiet.

John hocha la tête et il se résigna à le lâcher.

-« Bon. On va pouvoir parler » affirma l'homme.

-« Qui êtes vous ? » interrogea Reese.

-« Eux le savent bien ! » répliqua l'homme en désignant le professeur et l'infirmière.

Hamilton se mura dans le silence. L'infirmière protesta :

-« S'il fallait retenir le nom de tout les patients ! »

-« Si vous ne me connaissez pas comment savez vous que je suis un patient ? » rétorqua l'homme

La femme se renfrogna

-« Ne faites pas semblant de m'avoir oublié. Vous m'avez eu assez souvent au téléphone ces derniers temps »

-« Et après ? Ca change quoi ? »

-« Je veux des réponses et vous allez me les donner ! »

Reese tenta le tout pour le tout.

-« Ecoutez » lança t-il « nous savons que le professeur Hamilton réalise des expériences. Mais nous ne savons pas lesquelles. Est-ce pour cela que vous vouliez l'enlever ? »

L'homme se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Finch se tendit, craignant que l'homme ne s'énerve et ne s'en prenne à John.

-« Vous êtes qui au juste ? Vous n'êtes pas un vigile ? »

-« Nous enquêtons sur les activités illégales du professeur » mentit Reese.

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

-« Vous êtes une de ces …victimes ? » tenta John

-« On peut dire ça » concéda l'homme. Il hésita puis ajouta « je m'appelle Brian Harmon. Cet homme a gâché ma vie et il me faut des réponses. Je ne les aurais jamais eu régulièrement alors j'ai décidé d'agir autrement. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'enlever l'autre jour. A cause de vous !» constata t-il « alors j'ai essayé avec sa chère assistante, c'était bien plus facile » L'infirmière eut un reniflement méprisant. L'homme s'approcha d'elle « Je veux savoir ce que ce monstre nous a fait ! Je veux savoir si un enfant existe pour nous quelque part ! » S'emporta t-il. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet devant son air déterminé.

-« Expliquez-vous ? » proposa Reese.

L'homme lui lança un regard hésitant.

-« C'est une longue histoire »

-« Nous sommes venus ici pour comprendre ce qui s'y passe. Vous pourriez nous y aider » ajouta l'ex agent pour le persuader.

-« Pourquoi pas » concéda finalement Brian. Il laissa passer une minute comme pour rassembler ses idées puis il entama son récit : « Il y a sept ans, nous avons consulté ce type ma femme et moi » commença t-il « ca faisait huit ans que nous étions mariés et pas d'enfant. Les médecins ne trouvaient pas vraiment de causes sérieuses à cette stérilité. Ils nous disaient d'attendre. Finalement nous sommes venus ici chercher un peu d'aide. Il a tout de suite considéré notre cas comme très intéressant et quinze jours après la première consultation le traitement commençait. Six mois plus tard Suzan était enceinte et nous étions tellement heureux ! » La voix de l'homme se brisa un peu et il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer « Inès est née quelques mois plus tard. C'était un si beau bébé, si parfaite ! Elle ne pleurait jamais mais elle était vive et joyeuse. Au départ nous étions un peu étonnés par ses cheveux bruns alors que nous étions blonds tout les deux, mais le professeur disait que cela pouvait arriver, et puis c'était un détail si infime ! » Brian soupira avant de poursuivre « Pendant trois ans nous avons été parfaitement heureux. Jusqu'à cette nuit où un chauffard a renversé Suzan. Je me suis retrouvé seul pour élever Inès. Mais j'adorais ma fille. Stella, la sœur de Suzan, a déménagé avec sa famille pour pouvoir m'aider un peu. Inès aimait beaucoup jouer avec ses cousins. Et puis un jour… » À nouveau la voix de l'homme se brisa comme ses souvenirs se faisaient plus douloureux « un jour Inès a commencé à se plaindre d'une grande fatigue. Les médecins lui ont fait tout un tas d'examen pour finalement diagnostiquer une leucémie. La greffe était sa meilleure chance de guérison, alors ils ont testé tout le monde, toute la famille proche, moi, mon frère, ma belle sœur, son mari, ses deux garçons… je me rappellerais toujours de cette consultation avec l'oncologue : _« Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'Inès était une enfant adoptée ! Nous n'aurions pas fait tout ces test de compatibilité pour rien mais l'aurions plutôt inscrite sur la liste d'attente »_ m'a-t-il dit. Je me souviens du regard atterré de Stella qui ne comprenait rien et moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai protesté. Le médecin a temporisé puis comme je persistais il m'a affirmé _« les tests sont formels, vous n'êtes pas le père d'Inès, vous n'avez aucun lien avec elle »_ Stella a protesté que jamais sa sœur ne m'aurait trompé mais l'oncologue a secoué la tête _« je ne dis pas cela madame, le fait est que votre sœur n'était pas non plus la mère d'Inès, cette petite fille n'a pas de lien de sang avec votre famille »._ A cet instant j'ai cru devenir fou » murmura Brian en secouant la tête. « J'avais assisté à la naissance et je savais bien que Suzan avait mis au monde Inès. Elle avait accouché à la maison, il ne pouvait pas y avoir eu de substitution. Le médecin persistait à vouloir me faire avouer que ma fille avait été adopté dans l'espoir de retrouver une piste pour ses parent biologiques. Il ne voulait pas me croire, et j'entendais les sanglots de Stella aussi perdue que moi »

-« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? » demanda John.

-« J'ai voulu venir ici chercher des réponses. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. L'état d'Inès s'est brusquement dégradé et ils n'ont pas trouvé de donneur compatible à temps. Et toujours ce médecin qui me fixait avec un air de reproche, persuadé que je lui mentais ! » Brian soupira « Après le "départ" de ma fille j'ai décidé de me battre pour obtenir la vérité. Le professeur n'a bien entendu jamais répondu à mes appels, ni à mes courriers. Alors j'ai fait des recherches pour comprendre, et je suis parvenu à la seule conclusion possible »

-« La manipulation génétique » supposa Finch.

-« Oui. Il a fait porter à Suzan l'enfant d'un autre couple. J'ignore pourquoi il a fait ça mais j'ai besoin de le savoir » il se tourna vers Hamilton « et il va me le dire ! » ajouta t-il en brandissant son arme sous le nez de celui-ci.

Le médecin pinça les lèvres.

-« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre » lâcha t-il méprisant.

Brian s'élança et le frappa au visage, exaspéré par son attitude hautaine. C'était le moment que John attendait pour bondir sur lui. Une courte lutte s'engagea, l'ex agent un peu désavantagé par sa blessure. Finch se leva alors, saisit une lampe et assena un coup par derrière à son adversaire. Insuffisant pour lui faire lâcher prise mais suffisant pour permettre à son associé de le maitriser. Il réussi à lui attacher les mains et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Finch approcha de son compagnon, posa une main sur son bras.

-« Est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda t-il constatant que la tache de sang sur sa chemise s'était élargie.

-« Oui. Grace à votre intervention »

-« Votre blessure… »

-« Il va falloir attendre un peu » répondit Reese en posant un instant une main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas protéger ce monstre ! » protesta Brian désespéré.

-« Nous pouvons vous empêcher de faire une terrible erreur qui gâchera votre vie » répliqua Reese « et Hamilton sera puni quand même. Maintenant que son secret est dévoilé, nous trouverons assez de preuves pour l'envoyer en prison pour de longues années»

Il se tourna vers le professeur.

-« Avant vous allez répondre à sa question, il a le droit de savoir » intima t-il menacant, brandissant un instant l'arme de Brian.

-« Vous ne me tuerez pas » affirma le professeur sûr de lui.

-« Non. Mais je sais tirer là où ça fait mal. Vous ne serez plus jamais le même ensuite» répliqua l'ex agent.

-« Ca suffit ! » brama l'infirmière à moitié hystérique « ne touchez pas au professeur ! Vous ne comprenez rien bande d'ignares ! Le professeur Hamilton est un génie, il va créer une nouvelle race d'humain supérieurement intelligent et vous sabotez son œuvre !»

-« Taisez-vous Hilda ! » ordonna Hamilton

-« Mais professeur ils vous dénigrent ! » protesta t-elle outrée. « Avec les recherches du professeur l'humanité évolue » affirma t-elle d'un air convaincu « Les enfants qu'ils composent sont bien plus intelligent que les autres, comme ma fille Celyna ! » se rengorgea t-elle.

-« Qu'il "compose" » s'étrangla Brian.

-« Celyna est votre fille ? » interrogea Reese.

-« Oui. Enfin c'est ma sœur qui l'a porté mais elle a mes gênes ce qui fait qu'elle est aussi douée que moi en informatique ! Et son père était un célèbre champion d'athlétisme, c'est pour cela qu'elle excelle en sport, mon intelligence et ses capacités physiques, l'union parfaite ! » Jubila t-elle.

-« Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mise au monde vous-même ? »

-« Ma sœur était mariée et en meilleure santé que moi, elle faisait un sujet idéal sur le plan physique. Seulement ça a bien failli rater parce que l'environnement compte aussi. A l'époque Darla était mariée avec un homme très intelligent mais cette idiote a divorcé pour épouser un imbécile. Heureusement que Celyna n'a pas été influencé par ce pauvre type ! J'y ai veillé ! »

-« Hilda, je vous ai demandé de vous taire » grogna le professeur.

-« De toute façon nous avons vos dossiers. Nous finirons bien par retracer vos expérimentations » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Si vous parvenez à les décoder » ironisa Hilda fière d'elle.

-« C'est déjà fait » affirma John avec un mince sourire moqueur « Mon associé est très doué avec un ordinateur »

-« Quoi ? » demanda t'elle en se tournant vers Finch et en le fixant « Vous avez décrypté mes fichiers ? »

-« Vos fichiers et votre code » confirma l'informaticien.

-« Oh ! » souffla t-elle en lui adressant un regard fasciné « Vous devez être très intelligent ! Vous feriez un excellent sujet d'étude ! » John fronça les sourcils alors que Finch, choqué, s'efforçait de rester neutre.

-« En tout cas je suis certain de parvenir à lire ces documents » tenta t-il

-« Oh oui ! Si vous avez pu y accéder vous les comprendrez » approuva l'infirmière sans le quitter des yeux, ce qui le mettait singulièrement mal à l'aise « personne d'autre n'y avait réussi » ajouta t-elle avec un regard admiratif « J'aimerais savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris d'ailleurs ! »

-« Je pourrais vous le dire. Mais je suis certain qu'une personne aussi brillante que vous va deviner » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Oui c'est vrai je pourrais » confirma Hilda, flattée « Je peux avoir un indice ? » ajouta t-elle

Finch retint un sourire voyant qu'il l'avait amené précisément où il le souhaitait.

-« Je vous le dis si vous révélez à M Harmon la vérité sur son dossier. Car vous la connaissez n'est ce pas ? Le professeur n'aurait rien pu faire sans votre aide »

-« Hilda ! » gronda le professeur. Mais celle-ci l'ignora, captivée par l'informaticien.

-« Oui je la connais. Je sais chaque dossier en fait. C'est vrai que le professeur n'aurait pas pu gérer sans moi » se rengorgea t-elle. Finch songea qu'il avait fait le bon choix en recourant à la flatterie, cette femme était de toute évidence très fière de ses actions sans s'arrêter aux conséquences ou au côté illégal.

-« M Harmon était ingénieur et sa femme avait une formation universitaire. Un environnement idéal pour élever un génie » affirma Hilda.

-« Eux n'étaient pas assez bien pour concevoir mais ils l'étaient pour élever un enfant » suggéra Reese.

-« C'est cela oui. Inès était la fille d'un mathématicien titré et d'une chercheuse en biologie. Imaginez donc le résultat d'une telle union de cerveaux ! » Jubila l'infirmière.

-« Les deux ne se connaissaient pas ? »

-« Non ils étaient en couple chacun de leur côté avec des personnes médiocres. Un vrai gâchis ! »

-« Mais nous ? » murmura Brian « il ne reste rien de nous ? »

-« Vous si M Harmon. Vous êtes un ingénieur réputé, un cerveau intéressant. Mais votre femme ne présentait pas d'intérêt. Une simple institutrice c'est trop commun ! Alors le professeur a conjugué vos dispositions avec celles d'une scientifique, docteur en sciences appliquées je crois. Votre fils est très prometteur pour ce que nous en savons »

-« J'ai un fils » répéta Brian abasourdi.

-« Evidemment. Le professeur réussit toujours ses créations » répliqua l'infirmière comme si c'était évident. « Quel dommage que parfois la nature sabote son travail comme avec Inès. Vous connaissez Elise Barowski ? Le petit prodige du violon ? C'est une création du professeur » se rengorgea Hilda

-« Allez vous enfin vous taire Hilda ! je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vous faire confiance aussi longtemps ! » Explosa Hamilton furieux de la voir dévoiler ainsi ses secrets.

-« Mais professeur je ne dis rien de mal ! Vos travaux méritent la reconnaissance ! »

-« Et plus encore la prison » estima Reese.

Hilda eut un grognement méprisant.

-« Vous, vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! » se plaignit-elle

-« Bien assez je vous rassure »

Du bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

-« Je crois que c'est la police » jugea Finch. Il prit son téléphone et appela Fusco

-« Vous êtes là inspecteur ? » demanda t-il

-« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, vous en êtes où ? » interrogea Lionel stressé.

-« John maitrise la situation. Je viens vous chercher et je vous ferais un résumé »

-« Ok je vous attends ! »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas interrompre les travaux du professeur » protesta Hilda « Il y a encore trois génies en cours »

-« Il pourra toujours écrire des résumés dans sa cellule » ironisa Reese.

-« Et votre ami devait m'expliquer sa méthode ! » protesta Hilda.

John haussa les épaules.

-« Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, il est trop doué pour être accessible à nos simples cerveaux moyens »

L'infirmière lui lança un regard stupéfait et resta muette.

Il se tourna vers Brian.

-« Vous n'avez tué personne. Acceptez de collaborer avec l'inspecteur Fusco et je vous garantie qu'il vous aidera de son mieux pour atténuer votre peine. Avec un dossier aussi solide Hamilton ne pourra pas échapper à une lourde condamnation »

-« Pourquoi pas » soupira Brian « J'ai mes réponses. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour m'avoir empêché de faire une grosse bêtise ? »

-« Vous aviez de bonnes raisons »

-« Il ne me reste rien de Suzan » murmura t-il

-« Vous avez un fils inconnu quelque part » rétorqua John.

-« Je crois que cette histoire va créer un sacré remue ménage » ricana Brian, amer.

-« Je le crains » approuva Reese.

Fusco entra dans la pièce avec deux agents. Finch suivait un peu en retrait.

-« Allez on embarque tout le monde. On s'expliquera au poste. Qu'on me prépare des cellules pour chacun et trois tubes d'aspirine ! » Lança Lionel

-« Je vous remettrais la copie des fichiers décryptés inspecteur. Mais vous devriez saisir l'ordinateur du professeur »

-« Ouais, je l'embarque. Merci Finch. Je sens que cette histoire va être terrible en taux de paperasse ! » Se plaignit-il

-« Désolé inspecteur »

Fusco haussa les épaules d'un geste fataliste

-« Vous ne traitez que des cas impossibles ! » affirma t-il « On dirait que vous allez devoir sortir votre trousse » ajouta t-il en observant Reese qui avait pris appui sur une table.

-« Je le crains inspecteur mais j'ai l'habitude »

-« Ouais vous savez y faire. Et ça ne vous est surement pas désagréable avec lui» constata Fusco avec un clin d'œil et un regard entendu qui firent légèrement rougir l'informaticien.

-« A plus les gars. Allez on y va » ajouta t-il pour ses agents. Les deux hommes se laissèrent emmener sans rien dire alors qu'Hilda protestait sur le traitement réservé à son employeur.

-« Retournons à l'appartement John. Vous avez besoin de soins » affirma Finch en s'approchant de lui et en observant sa chemise maintenant largement tachée.

John se pencha et passa son bras valide autour de sa taille.

-« L'essentiel est que vous n'ayez rien » murmura t-il

Finch eut un mince sourire.

-« Question de point de vue » répondit-il. Il se plaça près de lui de façon à le soutenir si nécessaire et l'entraina à l'extérieur.

Ils traversèrent lentement la cour, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et regagnèrent l'appartement. Finch se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bains pour récupérer sa trousse.

-« Vous l'emmenez vraiment partout alors ? » se moqua son agent.

-« L'expérience prouve que c'est indispensable M Reese. Oter votre chemise que je puisse soigner votre blessure » ajouta t-il en préparant les pansements.

John obéit et observa son épaule.

-« La balle n'a fait que m'effleurer. C'était un petit calibre et mon manteau a amorti l'impact» constata t-il rassurant.

-« Encore heureux ! » marmonna Finch en commençant à nettoyer la plaie.

Reese secoua la tête.

-« J'ai hâte de rentrer. Ce type s'est prit pour dieu, c'est effrayant »

-« Je ne comprends pas vraiment ses motivations. Il voulait créer des enfants supérieurement intelligents, d'accord. Mais ensuite ? Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ces enfants » constata Finch

-« J'y ai pensé. Je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt. C'était peut être juste pour satisfaire ses besoins d'expérimenter de nouvelles techniques ? Ou il voulait profiter de son savoir pour imposer ses choix ? Il devait se sentir tout puissant de pouvoir manipuler ces vies à sa guise ».

-« L'envie de jouer les apprentis sorcier ? Au final cela risque de chambouler de nombreuses vies ! Mais je suppose que seul comptait ses intérêts» constata l'informaticien.

-« Pourtant toutes ces expériences devant rester secrètes il n'avait aucune gloire à attendre de ses réussites. A part peut être l'admiration d'Hilda » ironisa Reese

-« Les motivations humaines sont si étranges parfois ! » jugea l'informaticien. Il sentit frémir son partenaire « Je vous ai fait mal ? Désolé » murmura t-il.

-« Non, ça va » répondit l'ex agent. Il se pencha vers son partenaire « Ces frissons ont bien plus à voir avec vos mains contre ma peau qu'avec ma blessure » chuchota t-il.

-« Hum, je vois. Je vais faire plus attention dans ce cas »

-« Ou pas » chuchota John en glissant une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage et l'embrasser. Finch l'arrêta, posant une main contre ses lèvres.

-« Les soins d'abord M Reese »

-« Ca en fait partie » plaida celui-ci.

-« De plus après l'heure que nous venons de vivre il serait bien plus raisonnable de nous "ménager" ne trouvez vous pas ? » ajouta Finch d'un ton docte.

Reese soupira et laissa retomber sa main.

-« Harold… »

-« C'est votre idée John et je la respecte »

-« Et vous comptez la respecter longtemps ? » demanda Reese désabusé.

-« Je n'ai pas encore décidé »

L'ex agent n'ajouta rien, résigné. Il savait l'entêtement de son compagnon. Toutefois, n'ayant agit que pour son bien, il avait espéré au moins bénéficier de circonstances atténuantes _« Au moins il me parle à nouveau normalement »_ se consola t-il. Finch termina le pansement.

-« Vous voici réparé encore une fois »

-« Merci Finch »

-« Maintenant allez vous reposer. Vous pouvez prendre le lit, je dormirais sur la banquette »

Reese enfila sa chemise et saisit sa veste.

-« Je préfère remonter dans ma chambre. Il est hors de question que vous dormiez dans un canapé »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas rester seul » protesta l'informaticien.

-« Je ne cours aucun risque. Ca ne saigne même plus »

Finch pinça les lèvres, contrarié.

-« Nous partons dans la matinée ? » interrogea l'ex agent.

-« Oui je vais y veiller. Bien que la directrice sera sans doute indisponible après les événements de cette nuit »

-« En tout cas j'ai hâte de rentrer »

-« Moi aussi » avoua son associé.

-« A demain Finch, enfin à tout à l'heure » lança Reese en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'informaticien hésita puis le rappela.

-« John ? »

-« Oui ? » demanda celui-ci la main sur la poignée.

-« Vous n'oubliez rien ? » interrogea Finch. Il s'approcha, posant les mains sur son torse « Vous ne me saluez pas ? »

-« Bien sur que si » répondit l'ex agent en l'embrassant tendrement.

-« Me voici rassuré. Si en plus de me ménager vous ne vouliez même plus m'embrasser j'aurais de quoi m'interroger ! »

John posa une main sur sa joue.

-« Vous savez que je vous aime Harold. Peut être mal parfois, mais sincèrement »

-« Je sais » répondit l'informaticien en l'embrassant à son tour « A tout à l'heure » ajouta t-il.

Reese avait un instant espéré le voir changer d'avis mais ne montra pas sa déception. Finch soupira en le voyant partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder si vite, sinon John recommencerait « Il doit comprendre que je suis solide moi aussi » murmura t-il

Finch se coucha mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il se tourna plusieurs fois sans parvenir à s'endormir, inquiet pour son compagnon. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se leva et consultât le réveil : 3H12. Reese devait dormir, du moins l'espérait-il. Il se glissa sans bruit hors de l'appartement et gravit l'escalier. Prenant mille précautions il pénétra dans la chambre de son agent et marcha lentement jusqu'au fauteuil, guettant la forme immobile allongée dans le lit _« endormi »_ songea t-il jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

-« Lorsque vous forcez la serrure prenez garde d'accompagner le rebond sinon la manœuvre devint audible et c'est gênant si la pièce est occupée, vous perdez l'effet de surprise »

Finch poussa un soupir désappointé.

-« Très bien. Je retiendrais la leçon. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé »

-« Je ne dormais pas »

-« Vous avez mal ? »

-« Non pas vraiment » estima Reese.

-« Pas de fièvre ? »

-« Je ne crois pas »

L'informaticien s'avança et posa la main sur le front de son agent. Sa fraicheur lui fit du bien

-« Je dirais que vous en avez un peu mais c'est une réaction naturelle »

Trop vite pour Reese il ôta sa main puis s'assied dans le fauteuil. L'ex agent se redressa aussitôt comme mû par un ressort.

-« Finch vous ne comptez pas vous installer dans ce fauteuil ? »

-« Je préfère veiller au cas où » répliqua l'informaticien.

-« Je ne veux pas vous voir passer la nuit, ou ce qu'il en reste, installé de cette façon ! » protesta John.

-« Il est très confortable »

-« Rejoignez-moi » murmura Reese « Je vous promets que je ne vous toucherais pas »

-« Hum » émit Finch perplexe. Il hésitait à le croire.

-« Sinon je me lève moi aussi et je dormirais assis sur la chaise » menaça alors John.

-« M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien.

-« Vous avez le choix. Retourner dans votre chambre ou venir près de moi. Mais si vous restez dans ce fauteuil je me relève ! » Répliqua John. Voyant que son compagnon hésitait, il repoussa la couverture d'un geste brusque.

-« Non ! » l'arrêta Finch « C'est bon » ajouta t-il. Préférant céder au chantage de son agent, il vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

-« Juste pour pouvoir vous surveiller » prévint-il

-« D'accord » Répondit Reese en gardant sagement ses distances.

Finch se détendit et ne tarda pas à céder au sommeil, épuisé. Sans s'en rendre compte, à peine endormi, il vint spontanément se coller contre le corps de son associé laissant même échapper un soupir satisfait. Reese sourit à sa réaction. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-« Bonne nuit Harold » chuchota t-il doucement.


	12. Réconciliation

_Le temps de la réconciliation, pour autant le travail n'est pas terminé…_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, (Experte en roman fleuve, et il vaut vraiment la peine de s'embarquer !)_

 _Jade181184, (Re-Coucou à ta petite merveille, reste zen !)_

 _Merci pour ton enthousiasme Val81, mais je vais quand même finir celle là avant d'en poster une autre )_

 _CoolMhouse : hé oui ! Il ne peut pas résister !_

 _Coljayjay, Daniela et Nourann_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

 _._

 _._

Vers 7H00 John sentit qu'Harold quittait le lit tout doucement. Il n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il le suivit discrètement du regard jusqu'à la porte puis referma les yeux pour se reposer encore un peu se laissant glisser à la place que son compagnon venait de quitter pour profiter encore un peu de sa chaleur.

.

Finch sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas éveiller les éventuelles autres personnes dormant à cet étage. Pour Reese il n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il était réveillé mais il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir retenu. Une fois dans son appartement, il préféra se préparer et attendre le petit déjeuner.

Son agent vint le rejoindre à 7H45

-« Bonjour Harold » dit-il en l'embrassant.

-« Bonjour John. Comment vous sentez vous ? »

-« Je n'ai pas mal. Sans doute parce que j'ai bien dormi » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-« Tant mieux » répondit Finch en rougissant un peu. En se réveillant, il s'était senti mortifié de constater qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher inconsciemment de se rapprocher de son compagnon, jusqu'à se retrouver allonger tout contre lui comme il aimait le faire au quotidien. Cela lui ôtait beaucoup de sa crédibilité !

Le serveur apporta le plateau et Finch lui demanda de prévenir la directrice qu'il souhaitait la voir.

-« Je vais passer le message M Wren. Mais Miss Hamilton ne sera pas disponible avant 13H, elle l'a annoncé ce matin à tout le personnel »

-« J'attendrais 13H dans ce cas » consenti l'informaticien un peu contrarié. « Nous aurons largement le temps de refaire nos bagages » ajouta t-il à l'intention de son agent lorsque le serveur fut sorti.

-« Cela ne vous semble pas étrange que nous ne l'ayons pas croisé cette nuit ? Tout était éteint dans la villa lorsque nous avons regagné l'immeuble, pourtant les voitures de police n'étaient pas vraiment discrètes et c'est son mari qui a été arrêté ! »

-« J'ai remarqué. Mais au vu de leur relation ce n'est pas si étonnant » jugea Finch.

-« Sauf que le scandale l'atteindra forcement. Cela risque de porter un coup terrible à son établissement. Vous croyez qu'elle était au courant ?»

-« Difficile à dire. Toutefois je repense à cette tentative du professeur il y a quatre ans. Il avait bien entamé une procédure de divorce ? Et il l'a abandonné un peu rapidement »

-« C'est vrai. Peut être que sa femme avait découvert quelque chose et s'en ai servi ? »

-« Si c'est le cas elle avait tout intérêt à garder le silence. Lorsqu'un couple est désuni à ce point comme savoir ? »

-« Oui » jugea Reese « Il n'y a plus rien à en tirer »

La phrase fit tressaillir l'informaticien _« Il n'y a rien à en tirer »_ Fusco la lui avait dites aussi. Une lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il comprit cette pensée qui le gênait depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'il puisse la définir. Il se leva pour prendre son ordinateur.

-« Que se passe t-il Harold ? » interrogea Reese étonné de sa brusque réaction.

-« Je dois vérifier quelque chose » répondit-il

-« Et cela ne peut pas attendre la fin du petit déjeuner ? »

Finch ne répondit pas, déjà absorbé par ses recherches. John s'approcha de lui et observa l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

-« C'est la liste des anciens clients de ce centre ? » demanda t-il

-« En effet. Je veux la comparer avec les fichiers des plaintes enregistrées par la police. Voir si d'autre patients que le professeur Langdon ont été victime d'un cambriolage pendant leur séjour ici »

-« Vous avez des soupçons ? »

-« Vous souvenez vous de cette conversation, lorsque la directrice est passée me signaler que je n'utilisais pas les services de son personnel et excuser son infirmière pour son ingérence ? »

-« Oui parfaitement. Vous aviez même écouté ses commentaires après sa sortie » approuva Reese.

-« Précisément. Et elle avait achevé sa diatribe en disant "Il n'y a rien à en tirer" »

-« Et l'infirmière lui avait répondu que vous n'étiez pas un bon patient, quelque chose comme ça »

-« Elle a dit exactement "Je te l'avais dit. Ce n'est pas un bon client " » je m'en souviens car cette phrase m'avait interpellé »

-« Cindy tutoie sa patronne ? » remarqua Reese en fronçant les sourcils.

-« C'est précisément ce tutoiement qui m'avait parût étrange » confirma Finch mais je n'avais pas vraiment creusé la question, elles n'étaient pas vraiment en tête sur la liste de nos suspects »

-« Et elles n'étaient réellement pas la menace pour Hamilton. En revanche, elles ont peut être d'autre choses à se reprocher ? » Suggéra l'ex agent suivant les déductions de son associé.

-« C'est pourquoi je veux vérifier s'il existe des précédents »

Finch se concentra sur ses recherches tandis que Reese restait près de lui. A un moment il décida d'aller déposer le chariot dans le couloir afin qu'ils ne soient pas interrompu par le serveur, puis il revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il observait son air concentré, ses doigts glissant sur le clavier avec une dextérité retrouvée. Un instant il se cru de retour dans leur repaire, il manquait juste Bear à leurs pieds.

Des listings s'affichèrent à l'écran, Harold afficha les fenêtres l'une à coté de l'autre. A droite, la liste des patients et la date de leur séjour, à gauche, la liste des plaintes. Reese se pencha pour vérifier avec lui. Ils remontèrent patiemment sur les cinq dernières années et découvrirent pas moins de 14 cas pour les trois dernières. Cinq plaintes pour cambriolages, quatre pour détournement, trois pour vol et deux pour escroqueries. Mais toute étaient restées non élucidées.

-« C'est varié » jugea Reese « Bon cambriolage c'est facile, vol, apparemment quelqu'un a vidé le compte des victimes après leur avoir subtilisé leur carte bleue, ce qui se produisait toujours deux jours après avoir quitté le centre »

-« Je parierais qu'à un moment ou à un autre Cindy trouvait le moyen d'obtenir le code. Ensuite Ils laissaient partir la victime. Deux jours plus tard un complice volait la carte. Le vol n'ayant pas lieu dans l'établissement il n'y avait pas de raison de croire qu'il existait un lien »

-« Et les détournements ? » interrogea John

-« Il semble que deux des victimes aient eu leur compte piraté »

-« Mais peut être avaient-elles sans le vouloir divulgué leur mot de passe dans un certain questionnaire ? » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« On n'imagine pas le nombre de personnes qui choisissent le nom de leur animal de compagnie pour mot de passe » approuva Finch.

-« Ah oui ? J'ai une chance avec Bear ? » Interrogea John l'air intéressé.

-« A vous de voir M Reese, c'est votre chien » répliqua Finch pas dupe.

-« Je dirais plutôt chacun pour moitié » constata Reese.

-« Dans ce cas nous pourrons chacun utiliser une moitié de son nom pour mot de passe » se moqua Finch.

-« En tous cas cela explique pourquoi Cindy se montrait si avenante avec les patients. Son fameux questionnaire était tout sauf désintéressé » jugea l'ex agent « Il devait probablement lui permettre de recueillir les informations les plus personnelles. Vous avez bien fait de ne pas remplir le votre. Elle m'a même abordée plusieurs fois à ce sujet. Elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par comprendre qu'un patron paranoïaque ne confie pas ses secrets à son employé ».

-« Elle avait des arguments » grinça Finch, un peu contrarié et peinant à le dissimuler. Reese ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réaction.

-« Et les escroqueries ? » demanda l'informaticien en observant à nouveau l'écran, redevenu sérieux pour couper cours à tout réflexion de son compagnon.

-« Des placements qui ont mal tournés ? » suggéra celui ci

-« Non, à priori des dons à des associations fictives » énonça Finch après avoir vérifié.

-« Recommandées par le centre ? »

-« C'est possible. Quoique cela pourrait attirer l'attention, ils ont dû employé une astuce. Quoiqu'il en soit tout ceci n'est pas clair, il faut continuer les recherches »

-« Pourquoi ne pas chercher d'abord un lien entre la directrice et l'infirmière ? »

-« C'est une idée » approuva Finch en ouvrant les fichiers qu'il avait constitué sur les deux femmes. Reese voyant la tension apparaitre dans son dos, se leva et posa machinalement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le masser.

-« M Reese, je suis en plein travail » protesta vaguement Finch.

-« Et je ne vous en empêche pas » répliqua l'ex agent d'un ton innocent.

-« Vous me déconcentrez et vous le savez bien ! » grogna l'informaticien. Reese se contenta de rire et ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-« Je vous soulage aussi »

-« Vous risquez votre place M Randall ! » affirma Finch, changeant de stratégie.

-« Aucune importance M Wren. Je retournerais avec mon ancien patron »

-« Je pourrais le convaincre de ne pas vous reprendre » menaça l'informaticien.

-« D'accord. J'arrête. Ca devient trop risqué » se moqua Reese mais il prit le temps de poser un baiser dans le cou de son partenaire, satisfait de le sentir frissonner.

-« Voilà la biographie de Cindy Stadler. Elle a 29 ans. Fille adoptive de Gary et Alison Stadler. Diplômée à 22 ans. Elle travaille ici depuis trois ans »

-« Comme par hasard » commenta Reese.

-« Elle est célibataire apparemment »

-« Et ce type avec elle sur la photo ? » demanda John comme Finch faisait défiler la page de la jeune femme.

-« Son demi frère, Henry. Fils naturel des Stadler lui. Il travaille dans…. » Finch leva les yeux vers son partenaire « une société de développement de logiciel »

-« Il pourrait donc être notre pirate » jugea Reese.

-« C'est une possibilité. Mais cela ne nous donne pas de lien avec Miss Hamilton »

-« Pourtant il doit exister. Si Cindy et son demi frère sont derrière toute ces affaires et qu'elle est au courant, ce qui semble bien être le cas, elle doit avoir une bonne raison de les couvrir, sinon pourquoi tolérerait-elle une voleuse parmi son personnel avec tout les risques de scandale que cela comporte pour son établissement si elle se fait prendre ? »

-« Continuons » suggéra Finch

Ils cherchèrent une nouvelle piste, Finch au clavier, Reese en soutient moral, mais cela ne donna pas grand-chose, jusqu'à ce l'ex agent suggère de fouiller le passé des parents adoptifs de Cindy. Finch découvrit alors que Gary Stadler était un ancien employé du père de Laura Hamilton. Un employé qui avait connu une évolution de carrière aussi importante qu'inattendue juste à l'époque de la naissance de sa fille adoptive. Coïncidence qui ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention…

-« Cindy serait une Downay ? » interrogea Finch « une enfant illégitime que son père aurait prit soin de dissimuler mais qui aurait fini par apprendre la vérité ? »

-« Dans ce cas elle aurait un argument de poids pour convaincre Laura de la couvrir ou même de l'aider »

-« C'est un bon moyen de pression et il y aurait un bel enjeu » constata Finch « si elle prouve sa filiation elle peut prétendre aux biens laissés par Downay dans son héritage. Elle a donc tout intérêt à la ménager. Quoique Miss Hamilton semblait plutôt consentante »

-« Je trouve aussi »

-« Je vais rassembler toute ces informations et les remettre à l'inspecteur Fusco, il pourra faire des recherches »

-« Je comprends pourquoi elle ne semblait pas ravie de l'intervention de Lionel lorsque le professeur avait "égaré" son carnet. Elle ne doit pas précisément apprécier la présence policière » Jugea Reese.

-« Ce qui explique aussi son manque de réaction cette nuit »

-« Elle ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention » approuva l'ex agent

Son portable vibra à ce moment là « Quand on parle du loup » affirma t-il avant de décrocher en branchant le haut parleur.

-« Salut Lionel. Nous parlions justement de toi »

-« Ah ouais ? En bien j'espère ? »

-« Nous pourrions bien avoir du travail supplémentaire pour toi »

-« Tu trouves que j'en ai pas assez avec ce que tu m'as collé cette nuit ? C'est la révolution ici ! Le professeur ne ciblait pas que des gens "super intelligents" ils étaient aussi plus ou moins connu. Inutile de préciser qu'ils n'apprécient pas spécialement leur statut de cobaye ! »

-« Mais comment sont-ils déjà au courant ? » s'étonna Reese.

-« Oh la plupart ne font que supposer, on a pas fini d'éplucher les fichiers donc, on a pas encore reconstituer les "couples" et on ne peut encore ni confirmer ni infirmer quoi que ce soit, seulement la rumeur s'est répandu à une telle vitesse qu'on a rien put empêcher »

-« D'où vient la fuite ?

-« D'Hilda bien sur ! Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de la pousser beaucoup pour la faire parler, elle est trop contente de vanter à tout le commissariat le génie de son employeur ! Le problème c'est qu'un des agent de garde cette nuit est client du professeur »

-« L'agent Vermeer ? »

-« Ouais. Il a complètement paniqué en entendant les confessions d'Hilda, il redoute d'être parmi les cobayes »

-« A juste titre malheureusement » confirma Reese.

-« T'es sur ? » s'exclama Fusco.

-« Oui. Son dossier fait partie des fichiers cryptés »

-« Et merde ! Va me falloir un autre tube d'aspirine ! »

-« Harold pourrait arranger ça » se moqua Reese.

-« En attendant je voulais savoir si vous étiez toujours là bas, je dois passer interroger la directrice »

-« Nous devons la voir avant de partir mais elle n'est disponible qu'à partir de 13H. En revanche si tu viens tout de suite tu pourrais l'arrêter et nous permettre de rentrer plus tôt ? »

-« L'arrêter ? Elle était dans le coup pour les expériences ? »

-« J'en doute. Elle devait savoir quelque chose mais je ne pense pas qu'elle participait. Non ses spécialités ce seraient plutôt le vol, l'escroquerie ou les détournements avec la complicité de l'infirmière »

Fusco émit un soupir désespéré.

-« Voilà autre chose ! Et vous avez des preuves évidemment ? »

-« Evidemment » répéta John amusé.

-« C'est bon. Je passerais vous voir avant et je prévois plusieurs paires de menottes »

-« A tout de suite Lionel ! »

-« Ouais c'est ça à plus »

John raccrocha.

-« Lionel se met en route, vous pouvez préparer les fichiers »

-« J'ai déjà commencé M Reese »

-« Il n'est pas spécialement enchanté du surcroit de travail »

-« Cette fois nous résolvons deux affaires au lieu d'une, je peux le comprendre » jugea Finch.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco débarqua 45 minutes plus tard, l'air fatigué.

-« Bonjour inspecteur » le salua Finch « je suis désolé de vous voir aussi épuisé » compatit l'informaticien.

-« C'est le cirque au commissariat. Au moins ca va me faire deux heures tranquille ici. Le professeur ne lâche rien mais son infirmière nous a déjà dit tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir. Mon chef va constituer une cellule spéciale avec trois agents pour gérer les suites. Je ne suis pas fâché de passer la main »

-« Alors le professeur n'a rien dit de ces motivations ? »

-« Rien. Il est muet comme une tombe » affirma Fusco « Hilda parle pour deux mais elle ne fait que raconter ce qui s'est passé »

-« Il n'avait pas d'emprise sur ces créations. Je ne vois pas où était son intérêt. L'amour de la science ? » Suggéra Finch peu convaincu

-« M'étonnerait ! Je dirais plutôt que pouvoir décider à la place des futurs parents ça devait lui donner l'impression d'être tout puissant. Il devait être mégalomane »

-« Peut être » émit l'informaticien perplexe « Et M Harmon ? »

-« Il sera inculpé pour l'agression de cette nuit mais compte tenu du contexte, avec un bon avocat sachant choisir ses arguments, il ne risquera pas grand-chose »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle » approuva l'informaticien.

-« Par contre pour récupérer son gamin biologique ce sera une autre paire de manche ! » affirma l'inspecteur

-« Un dur combat en perspective » jugea Finch.

-« Bon. Vous me faite un résumé ? » Demanda Fusco « que je liquide l'autre affaire en même temps »

-« Volontiers inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien en désignant le siège près du sien.

Fusco s'assis à côté de lui et l'écouta tout en suivant sur l'écran le déroulement du fichier qu'il avait préparé. A la fin Lionel se leva et prit la clé que Finch lui tendait.

-« Bon c'est parti » annonça t-il

Reese qui s'était tenu un peu à l'écart pendant la discussion avança vers l'inspecteur.

-« Tiens Lionel : cadeau ! » se moqua t-il en lui tendant un tube d'aspirine.

-« Trop aimable » grogna Fusco en le prenant.

-« Je t'accompagne pour l'arrestation ? »

-« Allons-y » approuva Lionel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Finch les suivit des yeux. Il décida de terminer les bagages. Et une fois de retour à la bibliothèque il avait bien l'intention de continuer les recherches pour l'inspecteur sur la série de cambriolages, ils lui devaient bien ça !

Reese revint une heure plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à trouver le temps long.

-« C'est bon Finch, le problème est réglé. Miss Hamilton et sa demi sœur sont en route pour une cellule »

-« Elles étaient bien demi sœur alors ? »

-« Oui » Reese prit place dans le fauteuil près de lui et Finch tourna son siège pour l'écouter. « Cindy est la fille de Jerry Downay et d'une de ses assistantes. A l'époque il ne voulait pas risquer son mariage. Il avait trop besoin de l'argent de son épouse, donc il avait prévu de payer discrètement la mère, mais elle est morte quelques jours après la naissance alors il a fait adopter l'enfant par un de ses employés en échange d'une meilleure situation dans l'entreprise. L'employé a gardé le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe malade il y a quatre ans. Il devait subir une grave intervention alors il a décidé de soulager sa conscience avant au cas où. Il en a réchappé mais bien sur il ne pouvait pas rattraper ses paroles. Apparemment Cindy avait déjà certaines "habitudes " avec les patients de l'hôpital où elle travaillait, elle en a profité pour changer d'air avant de se faire prendre mais bien sur en arrivant ici elle a reprit ses petites combines même si l'accord passé avec Laura lui assurait un certain train de vie »

-« Un accord concernant l'héritage ? »

-« Exact. Elle s'est engagée à ne pas revendiquer de droit sur le domaine, en échange Laura devait lui payer une certaine somme. Comme elle n'était pas en mesure de lui verser l'argent en une fois elle faisait semblant de l'employer et lui versait un salaire. Entre parenthèse je ne connais aucune infirmière qui dispose d'un salaire aussi conséquent même si dans cette profession ce ne serait pas usurpé. Et fatalement Laura était contrainte de fermer les yeux sur les écarts de Cindy. Pour ce que j'ai pu comprendre je ne suis pas sur que Cindy faisait cela seulement pour l'argent. Je crois qu'elle apprécie aussi l'action »

-« Elle aurait pu se trouver une activité plus honnête pour se défouler » marmonna Finch

-« En tout cas maintenant qu'elles sont découvertes l'entente cordiale ne semble plus vraiment de mise. Nous avons dû les séparer avant qu'elles ne se battent. Laura a conscience de ce qu'elle va perdre »

-« Les jours de cet établissement sont comptés » jugea Finch « comme ceux de la clinique »

-« Et je pense qu'elles vont se battre pour l'héritage autant que pour se défendre des accusations diverses qui pèsent sur elles »

-« Elles auraient mieux fait de trouver un arrangement officiel »

-« Je doute que Laura aurait accepté une association sur la gestion du domaine. C'est son œuvre et elle voulait rester seule aux commandes » estima Reese.

-« Si Laura n'a fait que les couvrir elle risque moins que si elle a participé. En revanche je crois que les Stadler n'ont pas fini de regretter l'adoption de Cindy si elle a entrainé leur fils dans ses exactions, car visiblement c'était elle le cerveau » jugea Finch « Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé suffisamment rusée pour cela mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuse »

-« Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant, plus besoin d'attendre, la directrice n'est plus en mesure d'honorer son rendez vous avec M Wren » estima l'ex agent. Il se leva de son siège et saisit les mains de son compagnon pour l'obliger à se lever à son tour « et en plus j'ai faim d'un repas digne de ce nom !» affirma t-il avant de l'embrasser profitant de l'effet de surprise. « Je vais récupérer ma valise » ajouta t-il en le lâchant et en se dirigeant vers la porte avant toute protestation.

Finch se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle il avait agit aussi rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _« Bon. Je pense que demain matin je pourrais bien lui accorder mon pardon »_ songea t-il. _« Mais seulement demain, pas question de paraître céder trop vite ! »_

.

OoooooooooO

.

Une heure plus tard les deux associés quittaient le domaine avec soulagement. Les arrestations successives des maîtres des lieux avaient rendu l'ambiance irrespirable. A en juger par l'agressivité de l'agent à l'accueil, ils comprirent que le personnel devait être au courant de leur contribution.

Reese fit une halte dans leur restaurant japonais préféré où ils prirent le temps de déjeuner tranquillement. John observait discrètement son partenaire. Cherchant à deviner s'il lui en voulait toujours. Cela ne semblait pas être le cas mais il se méfiait, sachant combien Harold pouvait se montrer têtu.

Après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent chez Léon pour récupérer Bear. Puis Finch demanda à passer à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer. Pendant qu'il vérifiait son système, Reese emmena le chien au parc. Ils revinrent au moment où l'informaticien terminait ses manipulations

-« Le système a besoin d'une petite mise à jour » commenta Finch « cela devrait prendre environ deux heures »

-« Ok. Dans ce cas j'irais chercher le dîner et nous rentrerons ensuite » proposa John en s'installant à proximité.

-« D'accord »

Un peu plus tard, Reese fit un aller retour rapide pour ramener le repas qu'ils partagèrent avec Bear cette fois, ce qui agaça quelque peu l'informaticien.

-« M Reese, je sais que vous êtes heureux de retrouver votre chien mais un peu de modération me semble bienvenue »

-« Ne vous en faites pas Harold, je connais les limites. Il n'aura pas besoin du vétérinaire cette fois »

-« Peut être pas, mais il aura besoin de davantage d'exercice » marmonna Finch.

-« Nous lui offrirons des promenades plus longues, ça ne devrait pas le déranger » s'amusa Reese en lui tendant une autre bouchée.

Finch fronça les sourcils.

-« Je suppose qu'il appréciera. Après tout il n'a pas besoin d'être "ménagé " lui » répliqua t-il contrarié.

Reese capta le message et comprit que Finch n'avait pas encore oublié leur accrochage. Ce qui au fond ne le surprenait pas vraiment. Il caressa Bear et rectifia sa position à la table ce qui fit comprendre au chien qu'il devait regagner son panier. Le dîner se termina en silence, l'ambiance un peu tendue entre les deux hommes après cette dernière réflexion.

Finalement Reese débarrassa la table pendant que Finch éteignait le système à la fin de la mise à jour et ils quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque, Bear sur les talons.

Une fois à la maison, John porta les valises à l'étage et Finch entreprit un tri sommaire. Il aurait le temps de ranger le lendemain. Pendant ce temps Reese s'installa dans le bureau du rez de chaussée dont il ferma soigneusement la porte, le temps de réviser un peu les deux armes qu'il avait emmené au centre, même si elles n'avaient pas servies.

Au bout d'une heure, après avoir tout rangé, il décida de monter rejoindre son compagnon. Il gravit tranquillement les marches jusqu'à leur chambre.

John tourna la poignée mais la porte resta close, verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, prit d'un doute.

-« Harold ? Ouvrez moi voyons »

-« La seconde chambre est sur votre droite M Reese »

-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

-« Je me ménage John. C'est vous qui avez insisté à ce sujet »

L'ex agent soupira. Il n'avait décidément pas changé d'avis.

-« Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé. Ne soyez pas si entêté ! » Plaida t-il

-« Je ne suis pas têtu, je suis raisonnable selon vos critères » affirma Finch en insistant sur les deux derniers mots.

John fut un instant tenté de forcer la serrure, cela ne lui aurait sans doute pas causé de grandes difficultés, mais il songea que cela ne ferait que braquer davantage son compagnon. Il finit par se tourner à contrecœur vers la seconde porte, l'ouvrit et observa un instant la chambre. La pièce était accueillante, décorée avec goût, mais vide. Trop pour l'ex agent, qui fit demi tour et redescendit silencieusement l'escalier. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans la maison avec cette ambiance au risque de faire un autre faux pas en écoutant un peu trop son instinct protecteur. Pour l'instant le mieux était d'attendre que Finch se calme et que la tension retombe.

Bear l'attendait au pied de l'escalier comme s'il percevait un problème entre ses maîtres.

-« Tu n'as pas sommeil non plus ? » chuchota John « Moi je vais aller faire un tour » Bear alla aussitôt récupérer sa laisse et revint se placer devant lui.

-« Non toi tu reste ici. Tu dois veiller sur Harold en mon absence » le chien eut un petit gémissement plaintif.

-« Tu as vraiment envie de venir ? » Bear secoua sa laisse. « Bon d'accord. Pour une fois. La maison est dotée d'une bonne alarme et nous ne sommes pas en mission. Allez viens » l'invita t-il après avoir attaché la laisse au collier. Ils quittèrent l'immeuble sans bruit pour une longue promenade à travers les rues encore très animées de cette ville qui ne dormait jamais vraiment.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Allongé dans son lit, Finch guettait les bruits de la maison. En vain. Tout était silencieux. Surtout, aucun son ne venait de la chambre voisine. Perturbé, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Cela faisait une demi-heure, John devait être couché. Il se glissa précautionneusement hors de sa chambre et vit que la porte de la seconde était entrouverte. Il la poussa légèrement, scruta l'obscurité et comprit vite que la pièce était inoccupée. Le lit n'était même pas défait.

-« Où est-il ? » s'interrogea l'informaticien. Il hésita une minute puis se décida à descendre. S'il le trouvait en bas, bien réveillé, il trouverait toujours une excuse. En avançant il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il passa la tête dans le salon, espérant trouver son compagnon assied dans le canapé mais là encore la pièce était vide. Mû par une intuition il se tourna vers l'entrée et remarqua aussitôt l'absence du manteau de John à la patère.

-« Il est parti » murmura t-il déçu. L'instant d'après il s'inquiétait déjà : _« où est-il allé ? Dans son loft ? Ou ailleurs ? Et pourquoi ? Pour le fuir peut être ? Parce qu'il était contrarié ou blessé de son attitude ? »_ Dans ce cas il n'avait pas dû rentrer chez lui pour qu'il ne le retrouve pas. Il avisa alors qu'il manquait une autre présence. Bear n'était pas là lui non plus. _« Il l'a emmené ? »_ Son cœur manqua un battement à la pensée qu'il puisse avoir décidé de retourner vivre dans son loft. Sans lui. _« J'ai peut être été un peu dur »_ se morigéna t-il _« Mais cela ne mérite pas une séparation ! »._ Il décida de s'asseoir un instant dans le canapé pour réfléchir. Si John était parti pour de bon qu'adviendrait-il de leur histoire ? Et de leur mission ? Comme d'habitude son pessimisme l'emportait et lui faisait imaginer le pire en premier.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Lorsqu'il revint deux heures plus tard, Reese se sentait nettement plus serein. Cette balade à travers la ville lui avait fait du bien. C'était apaisant. Et il avait eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir. Cette fois il s'était montré vraiment trop protecteur avec son partenaire. Il devait le protéger mais pas l'étouffer. Il en avait déduit qu'il lui faudrait se montrer vigilant à ce sujet. Finch lui s'était montré un peu trop véhément dans sa réaction, mais si cela l'avait blessé à ce point cela prouvait seulement à quel point il l'aimait. John était bien décidé à provoquer une bonne discussion entre eux et le plus tôt serait le mieux pour mettre fin à cette tension latente. Ce genre d'initiatives avait toujours un résultat positif. Il pourrait lui préparer son petit déjeuner et en discuter à ce moment là ?

Bear le précéda dans la maison. Il le vit marquer un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil du salon puis s'avancer tout droit. L'ex agent le suivit.

-« Ton panier est à droite Bear. Ne vise pas le canapé, sinon… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase comme il venait de remarquer la silhouette allongée dans le fauteuil _« Mais que fait-il dans le salon ? »_ S'interrogea t-il perplexe. Il hésita un instant. Il risquait peut être de se faire rembarrer à nouveau mais il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse dormir dans ce canapé où ses vertèbres ne seraient pas suffisamment soutenues ! Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près de son compagnon.

-« Finch ? » chuchota t-il « Harold réveillez vous » il posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement de son pouce. L'informaticien ouvrit les yeux, cligna des paupières un instant puis le fixa.

-« Vous êtes revenu ? » demanda t-il aussitôt.

-« Bien sur » répondit Reese surprit « j'avais juste besoin de me balader un peu » Il remarqua l'air perturbé de son compagnon « Qu'avez-vous imaginé Harold ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

-« Je… J'ai cru que vous étiez… retourné chez vous »

-« Pourquoi irais-je au loft puisque vous êtes ici ? »

Finch baissa la tête. Reese eut un mince sourire.

-« Vous avez encore laissé votre imagination s'emballer ? »

-« J'ai été un peu dur avec vous. Vous pourriez m'en vouloir »

-« Non. Moi j'ai été trop envahissant à vouloir vous protéger à tout prix. J'ai oublié que vous pouviez parfaitement vous débrouiller seul et surtout que vous sauriez me dire si quelque chose n'allait pas » Il prit sa main dans les siennes « Mais je n'ai jamais douté de vous Harold. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. Vous ne devez pas croire cela. C'était juste la volonté de vous préserver »

Finch posa sa main libre sur celles de son compagnon.

-« Je sais John. Je connais vos motivations. Je suppose que je suis trop habitué à me débrouiller seul. J'ai oublié que parfois on peut aussi laisser un autre veiller sur soi »

-« Vous n'avez pas réellement cru que je pouvais vous quitter ? »

-« Non. J'ai paniqué. Mais je réalise que c'était stupide de ma part »

-« Nous sommes un couple Harold. Je ne vais pas retourner vivre ailleurs au premier accrochage. D'ailleurs il n'y a plus de "chez moi" ou de " chez vous ", c'est vous qui me l'avait dit ! »

-« Il n'y a qu'un chez nous » approuva Finch.

Reese sourit.

-« Nous ferons face ensemble et nous réglerons le problème ensemble »

Finch lui rendit son sourire.

-«Bien sur » approuva t-il

-« Alors nous sommes d'accord ?»

-« Oui »

Reese posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Finch lui rendit son baiser.

-« Maintenant vous allez quitter ce canapé qui blesse vos vertèbres et regagner votre lit » affirma l'ex agent en glissant un bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se redresser.

-« Vous recommencez à me ménager ? » le taquina l'informaticien.

-« Cette fois c'est justifié »

Il l'aida à se lever et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Je vous veux en pleine forme alors au lit ! Et si vous résistez je suis capable de vous porter jusque là ! »

-« Je n'y étais pas bien installé » chuchota Finch en se blottissant contre lui.

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Sans vous, il est trop froid »

-« A qui la faute ? Vous m'avez fermé votre porte ! »

-« Vous l'aviez mérité » répliqua Finch boudeur.

-« La prochaine fois je l'enfonce » menaça Reese d'un air convaincu.

-« Oh ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! »

-« Bien sur que je peux !, si c'est pour vous retrouver ce n'est pas une simple porte qui m'arrêtera »

-« Et après m'avoir retrouvé, vous ferez quoi ? » demanda l'informaticien en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

-« Je m'installerais près de vous et je vous réchaufferais » répondit Reese en l'embrassant.

-« En me ménageant bien entendu ? »

-« Je n'en ai plus trop envie mais je suppose que je pourrais faire un effort » Jugea l'ex agent.

Finch pinça les lèvres.

-« Si vous faite ça je vous envoi dormir à l'hôtel ! » protesta t-il

John eut un petit rire. Il lui donna un autre baiser.

-« Et si j'oublie mes précautions ?» murmura t-il contre ses lèvres. Il se pencha davantage et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Et si je vous fais l'amour jusqu'au petit matin ? »

-« Alors je vous garderais près de moi » soupira Finch.

-« Je ne vous laisserais pas un instant de répit » le menaça Reese

-« Moi non plus » le défia son partenaire.

-« C'est ce que nous allons voir. Vous céderez le premier ! »

-« En êtes-vous sur M Reese ? »

-« En tout cas je relève le défi !» répondit John en l'entrainant vers l'escalier.


	13. Recherches

_Surmenage pour le cher Fusco : )_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, Jade181184, Nourann, CoolMhouse, Val81, Coljayjay et Daniela_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

 _._

 _._

Finch se tourna sur le côté. Aussitôt les rayons du soleil vinrent frapper son visage le faisant grimacer. Simultanément il perçu l'odeur familière de son thé préféré. La voix enjouée de son partenaire vint compléter le tableau.

-« Bonjour Harold, enfin réveillé ? »

L'informaticien ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son compagnon tranquillement assis à ses côtés, adossé contre la tête du lit, une tasse de café à la main. Il lui tendit ses lunettes.

-« Merci. Vous êtes bien joyeux ce matin » marmonna Finch en se redressant sur un coude.

-« Forcement : j'ai gagné » affirma Reese en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Finch grogna quelques mots inintelligibles qui firent rire son compagnon.

-« Vous vous êtes endormi le premier Harold ! »

-« Je suis plus vieux que vous » grogna l'informaticien vexé. John gloussa.

-« J'aime tout chez vous Harold, y compris votre mauvaise foi ! » se moqua t-il « Thé ? Croissant ? baiser ? » demanda t-il.

Il y avait une telle tendresse dans le regard de son compagnon que Finch sentit fondre sa mauvaise humeur.

-« Ca me va » approuva t-il. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir et sentit aussitôt que Reese glissait un oreiller derrière son dos, geste rituel pour lui lors de certains de leurs matins en commun et cela le fit sourire.

-« Et ne soyez pas inquiet. Je vous accorde une revanche quand vous voulez ! » Le taquina Reese avec un clin d'œil complice.

-« Plus de "ménagements" alors ? »

-« J'ignore ce que signifie ce mot ! » affirma John de son ton le plus sérieux

Finch ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se cala contre l'oreiller et savoura tranquillement son thé puis entama un croissant.

-« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda t-il brusquement, réalisant l'atmosphère de la pièce. John lui lança un regard en coin mais ne répondit pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

-« John ? »

-« J'ai préféré attendre que vous ayez avalé votre bouchée. Il est un peu plus de 10H »

Finch hoqueta.

-« Ah ! Je savais que vous réagiriez ainsi. Je n'allais pas vous laissez vous étrangler avec votre croissant »

-« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Nous devrions déjà être au travail ! » Protesta son associé.

-« La machine sait où nous joindre et elle n'a pas appelé » constata Reese.

-« Admettons » jugea Finch « mais… »

-« Mais quoi Harold ? » l'interrompit son agent « Puisque nous n'avons pas de numéro, qu'avez-vous de plus important à faire que de profiter d'un moment de tranquillité avec moi ? » demanda t-il en posant une main sur sa joue.

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais croisa le regard attentif de son compagnon.

-« Rien » Répondit-il alors en posant sa main sur la sienne.

John sourit et l'embrassa.

-« Un thé, un croissant, un baiser, c'était le programme » murmura t-il.

-« Un thé, un croissant, plusieurs baisers serait mieux » répondit Finch en l'embrassant à son tour. Bear vint finalement les interrompre en réclamant un peu d'attention.

-« Et un chien affamé » compléta Reese en riant.

-« On dirait bien oui » approuva Finch.

L'ex agent se leva et suivit Bear hors de la chambre. L'informaticien les suivit des yeux, savourant le sentiment de sérénité qui l'habitait à cet instant, puis il se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Il commença sa toilette, un instant il observa ses mains. Ses poignets n'étaient plus douloureux. Le piège que lui avaient tendu John et Fusco avait parfaitement fonctionné _« j'ai une dette envers eux et envers le docteur Oblin »_ songea t-il soulagé. En quittant la salle vingt minutes plus tard il trouva Reese qui achevait de s'habiller, boutonnant rapidement sa chemise. Il se tourna vers lui mais la sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit. Il consultât l'écran.

-« Salut Lionel. Ca va la migraine ? »

-« Non, ca empire ! » répliqua Fusco d'un ton grave qui alerta aussitôt son interlocuteur.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il redevenu sérieux.

Finch vit son visage se fermer pendant la conversation et comprit que quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit. Reese raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes.

-« Je vais aller rejoindre Lionel. Il y a eu un nouveau cambriolage, toujours la même bande, mais cette fois ils ont fait une victime » précisa t-il l'air sombre.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Elle s'appelait Sylvana Gomez. Elle s'occupait du ménage dans la villa un jour sur deux. D'habitude elle arrivait vers neuf heures mais elle voulait finir plus tôt pour aller déjeuner au restaurant. Elle et sa sœur s'étaient mariées le même jour et tout les ans les deux couples fêtaient leur anniversaire ensemble. Aujourd'hui c'était le vingt cinquième. Alors elle est arrivée vers 5H30 au lieu de 8H. Et je suppose qu'elle les a surprit.

-« Ces types étaient là à 6H ? » s'étonna Reese « D'ordinaire les cambrioleurs agissent plutôt pendant la nuit »

-« Depuis le départ leur méthode est différente » affirma Fusco en secouant la tête agacé.

-« Il faut vraiment les coincer. Notre mission est terminée, nous allons pouvoir t'aider davantage »

-« J'espère que Finch trouvera un truc »

-« Moi aussi » murmura l'ex agent.

Il passa le reste de la journée avec Fusco. Ils se rendirent dans chacune des maisons cambriolées et interrogèrent à nouveau les propriétaires, cherchant un indice, un dénominateur commun. John connectait son téléphone à chaque interrogatoire pour que Finch les entendent. L'informaticien cherchait sans relâche de nouvelles informations. A la fin de l'après midi ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé et leur frustration avait augmenté de plusieurs crans.

-« En tout cas pour ce que j'entends via le téléphone on a retrouvé notre hacker » jugea Fusco « C'est déjà ça ! »

Reese sourit

-« C'est vrai. Merci Lionel »

-« Pas de quoi. Mes statistiques étaient en jeu » jugea l'inspecteur avec un clin d'œil qui disait autre chose et John le comprit à demi-mots.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese rentra vers 20H, nerveux et las. Il trouva Finch dans le salon, assied dans le canapé, occupé à lire des feuillets imprimés. Il caressa Bear puis ôtant sa veste et ses chaussures, il vint s'asseoir près de lui et quémanda un baiser.

-« Fatigué ? » demanda l'informaticien en le lui donnant.

-« Frustré surtout. Je peux ? » Demanda t-il

-« Bien sur » approuva Finch.

John bascula et s'allongea dans le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son compagnon. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être.

-« Ca va déjà mieux » commenta t-il.

Finch sourit. Tenant ses feuilles d'une main, il passa l'autre dans les cheveux de son agent en un geste apaisant.

-« Vous avez quelque chose de votre côté ? »

-« Non. Rien de bien constructif. Je relis les notes que j'ai prise pendant les interrogatoires des propriétaires mais je ne trouve pas de points communs entre toute ces personnes ou alors par petits groupes mais pas pour l'ensemble »

-« Si nous pouvions deviner où ils vont frapper. Mais même ça, ils agissent dans toute la ville ! »

-« Ils finiront par commettre une erreur » affirma Finch soucieux d'atténuer la tension chez son partenaire.

-« En attendant ils ont tués une femme innocente »

-« Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi nous finirons par les stopper, pour qu'ils soient punis » répondit l'informaticien d'un ton assuré.

Reese ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard serein de son partenaire.

-« Merci » murmura t-il doucement.

Au bout d'une heure Finch cessa sa lecture et constata que Reese s'était endormi. Il observa un instant son visage détendu, hésitant à le réveiller, mais ils avaient tout les deux besoin de repos.

-« John » chuchota t-il « Nous serions mieux à l'étage »

L'ex agent cligna des paupières et se redressa.

-« Dommage. C'était confortable » marmonna t-il

-« Ce sera encore mieux dans notre chambre » s'amusa Finch.

-« Si j'ai le même oreiller ? » demanda John en se levant.

-« C'est envisageable » répondit son compagnon en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait pour se lever à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin Finch reprit ses recherches à la bibliothèque tandis que Reese finissait les visites avec Fusco. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Il se mit aussitôt en devoir d'exploiter la piste. Finalement il contacta son associé.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-«Ou en êtes vous ? »

-« Nous venons de voir la dernière famille. Et vous ? »

-« Je crois que j'ai enfin une piste »

-« Vous tenez quelque chose ? » demanda Reese. Finch entendit une exclamation de Fusco en arrière plan.

-« Je le pense. Vous devriez rentrer déjeuner. Je vous montrerais. Et amenez donc notre "bon ami" »

-« Ok on arrive »

Vingt minutes plus tard Reese entrait dans leur repaire avec le repas, Fusco à la suite. L'ex agent posa les sacs sur la table.

-« Assis toi Lionel » invita t-il en continuant vers le bureau. Il posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Finch ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la pensée de la présence de Fusco mais le laissa faire.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à la table ce dernier les attendait en câlinant Bear.

-« Hum… je crois que vous avez de la concurrence M Reese » estima l'informaticien.

-« On dirait oui. Bear, la gourmandise te rend infidèle ! » Jugea John d'un ton sentencieux.

Le chien jappa mais resta près de l'inspecteur à guetter une "bouchée perdue"

-« Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé Finch ? » questionna Fusco impatient.

L'informaticien lui tendit trois feuillets et fit de même pour son agent.

-« Worteen Investissement. Une société de courtage, spécialisée dans les investissements boursiers et point commun des victimes des cambriolages. Toutes ont eu un contact avec cette société»

-« Ils jouent en bourse ? » demanda Reese.

-« Ouais il y en a trois ou quatre dans le cas, j'avais remarqué. Mais ça ne les concerne pas tous » remarqua Fusco.

-« Non, ils ne jouent pas tous, mais ils ont tous été, un jour ou l'autre, démarché par un courtier de cette société. Le plus souvent ils prenaient contact et un agent passait chez eux pour leur proposer un bilan patrimonial. Quatre familles ont donné suite, deux ont participé pour un temps très bref, les autres n'ont pas souscrit, mais toute les victimes ont reçu la visite des deux même agents »

Fusco examina les deux derniers feuillets. Les biographies de Jason Durher et Luis Storm.

-« Toujours ces deux là ? » demanda t-il perplexe « Pas vraiment une tête de cambrioleur »

-« Oui. Directement ou en remplacement d'un collègue absent. C'est ce qui a failli me bloquer d'ailleurs. L'un des couples aurait dû recevoir un autre agent mais en recoupant les agendas j'ai vu qu'il était malade ce jour là et avait été remplacé par M Durher »

-« Je ne demande pas comment vous avez eu les agendas » marmonna l'inspecteur.

-« La suite est facile à imaginer » estima Reese « Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un bilan, les victimes devaient faire visiter leur maison et présenter leurs biens »

-« Et en sachant se montrer sympathique ils pouvaient même recueillir quelques petits secrets, comme les habitudes des clients ou leurs petites cachettes » approuva Finch.

-« Comment se fait-il que certains n'ont pas mentionné cette visite ? »

-« Ceux qui n'ont pas donné suite n'ont pas du y penser. Et pour certain il s'était écoulé trois ou quatre mois entre la visite et le cambriolage »

-« Comment faire pour les confondre ? »

-« J'ai déjà accédé au réseau de la société mais sans rien trouvé bien sur. S'ils utilisent un ordinateur pour leurs "activités " ce ne sera certainement pas celui de leur travail »

-« Ils doivent avoir des ordinateurs portables » suggéra Reese.

-« Sans doute. Pour garder les fichiers clients, des mails, peut-être même des notes sur les vols ? »

-« Il faut absolument les approcher et récupérer les données » constata l'ex agent.

-« Ouais. Pour être sur que c'est la bonne piste et obtenir le nom de leurs complices. Ils sont forcement plus nombreux »

-« Mais les complices ne sont pas forcement employé dans la société, il faudrait voir leur relations et… Inspecteur Fusco ! » s'exclama Finch agacé.

Reese leva les yeux de ses feuillets, juste à temps pour voir Bear se dissimuler sous la table avec une bonne partie du sandwich de Fusco.

-« Oh heu… désolé Finch ! Je pensais lui refiler seulement une bouchée mais il m'a échappé » répondit l'inspecteur embarrassé.

-« Même les bouchées sont déconseillées inspecteur ! » protesta Finch

-« Oh juste une Finch, c'est pas si terrible » plaida Lionel en jetant un coup d'œil vers John. L'informaticien le capta.

-« Inutile de chercher du secours de ce côté inspecteur, il est aussi coupable que vous ! » affirma t-il avec un regard appuyé vers son partenaire. « Bear ne croise que des personnes déraisonnables ! » se plaignit-il en se rappelant Léon.

Reese eut un geste fataliste envers l'inspecteur comme pour dire « Je ne peux rien pour toi » et Fusco une moue dépitée.

-« C'est bon Finch. J'arrête » affirma t-il.

-« Il est bien temps » marmonna l'informaticien en observant Bear qui se léchait les babines d'un air satisfait.

-« Bon. Que fait-on ? » Interrogea l'ex agent tentant de recadrer la conversation.

-« Je vais enquêter sur ces types »

-« Nous pourrions tenter une reconnaissance dans les locaux de Worteen Investissement ? » suggéra Finch en se tournant vers son agent.

-« Je ressors mon costume "prince de galles" Finch ? » répondit Reese avec un clin d'œil complice.

-« C'est l'idée » approuva l'informaticien.

-« Il faut que je me rappelle où il est rangé » ironisa John

-« Pourquoi ? t'as plusieurs penderies ? » se moqua Fusco

-« Autant que de domicile » répliqua John d'un air entendu.

Lionel lui adressa un regard interloqué mais préféra ne pas l'interroger davantage.

-« Vous préparez la couverture Finch ? »

-« Je me m'y mets de suite M Reese » répondit l'informaticien en faisant mine de se lever. John le rattrapa par le bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Je me m'y mets de suite M Reese, dès que j'aurais fini de déjeuner »

-« D'accord » concéda son associé.

Fusco les observait et se retint de faire un commentaire parce que Finch était déjà fâché contre lui. Et pourtant c'était si tentant !

-« En tous cas vous avez retrouvé toute votre dextérité Finch. Ca fait plaisir » remarqua t-il à la place.

-« Merci inspecteur Fusco »

.

OoooooooooO

.

John patientait pendant que Finch achevait de compléter le dossier qu'il allait présenter à Jason Durher à 11H. Ce dernier, alléché par les mails tentateurs que lui avait envoyé l'informaticien, croyait avoir rendez vous avec un potentiel nouveau client doté d'un patrimoine des plus conséquent et d'un certain goût du risque en matière de placement. Toutefois, il lui avait fallut insister pour que le rendez vous ait lieu dans les locaux de la société. Le courtier insistant lourdement sur la nécessité de se rendre chez le client lorsqu'il s'agissait d'établir un bilan patrimonial. « Evidemment, il a besoin de repérer les lieux et les biens » avait suggéré Reese « Mais aucun risque que je l'invite chez nous ! »

-« La priorité sera d'appairer son portable, avec un peu de chance nous y trouverons des messages compromettant, ou, à défaut, nous connaîtrons ses contacts » affirma Finch.

-« Je sais. Et si je croise Storm dans l'entreprise je m'occuperais aussi de lui »

Finch se leva et lui donna le dossier.

-« Vous voici millionnaire M Reese » se moqua t-il. Reese eut une moue dubitative.

-« Je possède déjà quelque chose de bien plus précieux que des millions » répliqua t-il. Son compagnon sourit et lui donna un baiser tout en rajustant le nœud de sa cravate.

-« On voit bien que vous n'aimez pas ce genre "d'accessoire" M Reese »

-« J'aime ma "liberté" » marmonna l'ex agent.

-« Pourtant cela vous va bien »

-« Ah oui ? » demanda John intéressé, glissant son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon pour le rapprocher de lui

-« Vous êtes encore plus séduisant ainsi » approuva l'informaticien en rougissant.

-« C'est bon à savoir » affirma Reese « le genre d'information que j'aime exploiter ! »

-« Je vous fais confiance pour cela » constata son associé « Mais pour l'instant votre courtier vous attend M Riley. Vous devez revoir vos placements »

-« Autant dire que si je n'avais pas autant envie d'aider Lionel il pourrait m'attendre longtemps » Il embrassa son partenaire « A tout à l'heure ! » lança t-il en s'éloignant.

-« Bonne chance » répondit Finch en le regardant partir.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bien M Riley. Résumons. Vous possédez un loft, un immeuble sur la cinquième et un second dans Brooklyn. Quelques placements dont les chiffres sont corrects en ce qui concerne le revenu… »

Reese songea que son associé avait vu les choses en grand.

-« …et quelques biens mobiliers »

-« Quelques vieux bijoux de famille et deux ou trois tableaux offert par mon ami »répondit John d'un air négligent.

-« Votre ami est généreux »

-« Il aime l'art. Sa collection est assez impressionnante » ajouta t-il d'un ton blasé. Il observait discrètement son interlocuteur qui avait visiblement de plus en plus de peine à rester stoïque.

-« Il envisage peut être quelques investissement lui aussi ? »

-« Je ne crois pas. Il n'est pas joueur »

-« Je pourrais peut être le convaincre ? »

-« Cela m'étonnerait. C'est quelqu'un de très prudent »

-« Vous le connaissez bien ? » demanda Durher

-« C'est mon compagnon » répondit Reese en observant sa réaction.

-« Ah ok ! » et l'ex agent vit à son expression qu'il envisageait déjà le profit à tirer de la situation « Et bien je vais commencer une première étude avec ces éléments. Mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de voir vos tableaux. Ils sont dans votre loft ? »

-« L'un d'eux. Les deux autres sont dans notre résidence » répondit l'ex agent. Il vit une lueur s'allumer dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

-« Je pourrais voir aussi la collection de votre ami alors ? Simple curiosité, moi aussi j'aime l'art » précisa t-il

-« Si vous voulez. Enfin je ne pourrais pas tout vous montrer. Mon ami en a trop et généralement il n'accepte de montrer qu'une petite partie de sa collection »

-« Oh je m'en contenterais ! » affirma Durher qui s'efforçait de masquer son enthousiasme. A cet instant son portable vibra annonçant un SMS. Il le consultât brièvement.

-« Excusez-moi M Riley. Je dois vous abandonner un instant mais je ne serais pas long »

-« D'accord » concéda Reese d'un air neutre. Dès que le courtier fut sorti il s'empressa de copier les fichiers de l'ordinateur sur le bureau et de l'ordinateur portable posé sur une étagère derrière. Puis il se connecta.

-« C'est bon Finch votre ruse a fonctionné, il a réagit immédiatement au message et j'ai eu le temps de faire les copies»

-« Bien M Reese »

Piratant le portable de Durher dès que John l'avait appairé, l'informaticien lui avait transmis un SMS lui faisant croire à un message urgent de son complice. En réalité il avait juste récupéré un texto envoyé précédemment par Storm pour le renvoyer une seconde fois laissant croire qu'il était nouveau.

Reese connecta son téléphone pour écouter les deux associés.

-« … je t'assure t'as qu'à vérifier »

-« Mais je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message ce matin » s'entêta Storm.

-« Bon peu importe ! Il y a plus important. Le type que je reçois en ce moment est une vraie mine d'or et il a un compagnon collectionneur »

-« Bijoux ou tableaux ? »

-« Tableaux plutôt »

-« On avait dit qu'on se calmait sur les toiles. Tom a du mal à les écouler » répondit Storm d'un ton mécontent.

-« Tom râle tout le temps mais au final il arrive toujours à les vendre »

-« Peut-être. Bon, faut voir de qui ils sont »

-« Je compte bien aller vérifier » affirma Durher

-« J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de bonne celui là ! » affirma son complice.

-« De toute façon il est hors de question que Ted participe. Il en a assez fait avec cette femme » approuva le courtier.

-« Vaut mieux le garder pour la revente des bijoux, c'est mieux »

-« Bon, j'y retourne. J'ai hâte d'aller visiter la garçonnière de ce type »

-« Et cette fois n'oublie pas de relever le modèle de l'alarme ! » remarqua Storm.

-« Oh c'est bon ! ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! »

-« Chacun son job. Je ne peux pas désactiver une alarme si je ne connais pas le modèle avant ! »

-« Ok je ferais gaffe ! » Il y eu un bruit de porte.

-« Vous avez entendu Finch ? » demanda Reese.

-« Oui. J'ai même enregistré la conversation »

-« Je crois que vous avez mis dans le mille »

-« Ils sont au moins cinq dans la bande apparemment »

-« Et tous avec un rôle bien défini. Une organisation bien rôdée » estima l'informaticien

-« Vous avez des messages pour identifier les autres ? »

-« Je pense. Ce serait mieux si je pouvais obtenir aussi le portable de Storm »

-« J'y travaille » répondit l'ex agent avant de s'interrompre, le courtier revenant dans le bureau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Durher raccompagna son nouveau client, très satisfait de lui avoir extorqué un rendez vous. Reese profita de sa bonne humeur pour se faire offrir une visite des lieux.

-« Je ne devrais pas vous montrer la salle des opérations » affirma le courtier en prenant un air important « Mais pour un client tel que vous ! »

John fit semblant d'être flatté, mais il obtint ainsi ce qu'il voulait : approcher de Luis Storm suffisamment près pour appairer son portable. Celui-ci se montra aimable mais plus froid que son associé. _« Il doit être l'élément raisonnable de la bande. Jason est plus instable »_ jugea t-il.

-« Bien. Nous nous revoyons après demain à 14H M Riley » affirma le courtier en le saluant.

-« A bientôt M Durher » répondit Reese avec un mince sourire _« Mais sans doute pas comme vous le pensez »_ songea t-il


	14. Conclusion

_Et nous voici au dernier chapitre !_

 _Bravo aux lecteurs qui ont tenus jusqu'à la fin : )_

 _Oui cette histoire est bien terminée, pas de chapitre supplémentaire. En revanche une prochaine, « le droit chemin »,_ _reprendra le même contexte tout en étant indépendante. (Je pense que je publierais d'abord une fic en deux chapitres puis cette suite)_

 _Dédicace aux irremplaçables et fidèles mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703 (Révise bien !), Jade181184, Nourann, CoolMhouse, Val81, Coljayjay et Daniela_

 _Merci pour votre intérêt, vos commentaires et vos encouragements !_

 _Et merci à tous les lecteurs_

 _._

 _._

Avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait et pouvait le rendre quasi invisible, Reese entreprit de suivre Durher pour le reste de la journée. Celui-ci sortit déjeuner seul puis revint au cabinet où il travailla jusqu'à 17H.

Dans l'après midi il avait envoyé un message à un numéro inconnu pour lui donner rendez vous le soir.

A 18H Reese le vit entrer dans un petit bar de quartier pas très loin de son lieu de travail, où il s'attarda un instant à discuter avec le patron avant de traverser la salle et de sortir par derrière. Il réussi à le suivre et arriva au moment où, ayant traversé la cour, Jason grimpait l'escalier extérieur d'un petit immeuble situé dans l'arrière cour. Il frappa à la porte. John enclencha son portable dès que l'occupant vint lui ouvrir.

-« Salut Tom ! » lança Durher en entrant.

-« Salut cousin » répondit l'autre sans paraître trop enchanté de le voir.

 _« Un indice »_ songea John

-« Comment va ? Tu as pu caser les derniers ? »

-« Il en reste deux. Certains acheteurs négocient pire que des marchands de tapis »

-« On a des réserves. C'est pas pressé »

-« J'aime pas garder la marchandise trop longtemps » grogna Tom.

-« En tout cas prépare-toi. Je pense que nous aurons bientôt un autre arrivage assez conséquent ! »

-« Sans blague ? »

-« Un nouveau client avec un compagnon collectionneur »

-« Tu les as vu ? »

-« Pas encore »

-« Alors qu'est ce qui te dit que ce ne sont pas des croutes ? »

-« L'allure du client. Quand on porte un costume aussi classe on fait pas dans la copie »

John sourit _« je ne suis pas seul à juger que Finch a un goût sur »_ songea t-il.

-« Mouais, enfin ça s'écoule difficilement en ce moment. Il ne faudrait pas être trop large »

-« Au pire on trouvera une planque discrète pour le stockage » répliqua Jason qui tenait à son idée « Enfin c'est pas pour tout de suite non plus. Disons un mois ou deux. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention je vais d'abord lui dénicher un bon placement pour le mettre en confiance »

-« Et pour Ted ? Tu comptes le garder dans l'équipe ? »

-« Oui mais pas question qu'il retourne sur le terrain. Il est trop excessif »

-« Excessif ? C'est pas ce que j'aurais dit ! Il aurait pu juste assommer cette femme ! »

-« On en a déjà parlé. Elle avait vu son visage » grogna Jason.

-« Evidemment cet imbécile enlève toujours sa cagoule ! » répliqua Tom « Il se croit supérieur. Un jour il laissera une trace…. »

-« T'énerve pas » l'interrompit le courtier « On ne peut pas l'écarter, c'est lui qui a les meilleurs contacts pour écouler les bijoux »

-« Et si on arrêtait ? On a de quoi maintenant» suggéra Tom.

-« Parle pour toi ! Moi j'ai des frais »

-« Dit plutôt que tu claques tout au fur et à mesure. Tu ferais mieux de penser à l'avenir. On ne va pas rester cambrioleur toute notre vie ! »

-« Je sais, je sais ! Encore un coup ou deux et tu pourras arrêter si tu veux. Laisse nous le temps de te trouver un remplaçant et tu pourras aller te faire bronzer à Hawaï »

 _« Projet plutôt compromis »_ jugea Reese.

-« Bon. Un coup ou deux pas plus » consentit Tom.

-« Tu dis ça mais l'action te manqueras vite »

-« M'étonnerais » marmonna l'autre.

-« Les deux qui restent sont dans le garage en dessous ? » demanda Jason pour changer de sujet.

-« Ouais. Pas l'idéal pour la conservation mais à défaut… »

-« Faudra trouver mieux pour ceux de notre nouveau client »

-« On verra » grogna Tom sans enthousiasme.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Jason quitta l'appartement.

Reese se connecta.

-« A l'écoute Finch ? »

-« Tout est enregistré M Reese »

-« Avec cette discussion nous avons obtenu pas mal d'information » jugea l'ex agent.

-« Y compris l'identité du meurtrier de Miss Gomez »

-« C'est l'argent qui motive Jason, mais pas seulement. Ce gars apprécie aussi l'adrénaline »

-« Je le pense aussi. Devant tant d'enthousiasme je suis heureux d'avoir un garde du corps efficace »

Reese sourit.

-« C'est qu'il ne manque pas de motivation lui non plus » remarqua t-il « Une chance que M Wren vous l'ai rendu »

-« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui laisser trop longtemps de toute façon » se moqua Finch

\- « Apparemment Tom a encore deux tableaux » ajouta John, une idée lui venant. « Est que vous pensez que vous pourriez retrouver son offre et faire semblant d'être intéressé ? »

-« C'est possible, mais dans quel but ? » interrogea son associé.

-« L'obliger à conserver les tableaux dans son garage jusqu'à ce que Lionel le perquisitionne »

-« Bonne idée M Reese. Je m'y mets immédiatement » approuva l'informaticien.

-« Je vais continuer à suivre Durher. Quoique…. » Ajouta t-il hésitant.

-« Oui ? »

-« Tom quitte l'appartement à son tour. Il a des clés de voiture à la main »

-« Et ? »

-« S'il part en prenant son véhicule je devrais avoir le temps d'entrer chez lui pour copier ses fichiers »

Evidemment Finch sentit aussitôt son stress augmenter. Et il ne redevint calme que lorsque John lui annonça qu'il avait réussi à obtenir les copies quelques minutes plus tard.

 _« Je ne m'y habituerais jamais »_ songea t-il dépité.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese retourna suivre Durher qui resta tranquillement chez lui ce soir là. Il revint à la bibliothèque vers 22H30 et donna les clés à son associé.

-« Avec ça nous devrions les identifier tous non ? »

-« Nous avons déjà Tom Martins. Le receleur de tableaux et réellement cousin de M Durher. Et Théodore Garvin, le spécialiste des bijoux »

-« Et l'assassin de Sylvana »

-« C'est un ancien copain de fac de M Storm. Je l'ai d'ailleurs identifié grâce à son numéro de portable trouvé dans celui de son ex colocataire. M Storm est moins prudent que M Durher. Il nomme ses contacts. Son complice préfère visiblement apprendre les numéros par cœur et les reconnaître»

-« Manque le cinquième » constata l'ex agent.

-« Nous devrions le trouver avec ces nouvelles données » estima Finch « Et le contenu de l'ordinateur de M Martins, il devrait avoir conservé des traces de ses transactions »

-« Pour vous surement » approuva l'ex agent « Et pour les tableaux ? »

-« Vous avez devant vous leur futur propriétaire. Ils m'appartiennent déjà à moitié avec un acompte et ils le seront en totalité lorsque j'aurais réglé le solde et prit possession des toiles dans deux jours, deux longs jours» précisa t-il

-« Excellent ! » approuva l'ex agent « Tom va les garder dans le garage et Lionel les trouvera sans peine. Vous avez dû exploser votre budget ? »

Finch eut un mince sourire.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, mon règlement est aussi faux que la transaction »

-« Je sais que vous êtes génial » constata John amusé par l'air malicieux de son associé « On rentre ? » demanda t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de son partenaire « Les recherches peuvent attendre demain, ils n'ont pas de cambriolage prévu cette nuit »

-« Vous avez raison » approuva Finch. Il soupira « Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas pu nous investir davantage dans cette enquête avant qu'un crime ne soit commis »

-« Moi aussi » approuva John « Mais à la base il ne s'agissait que de cambriolage nous ne pouvions pas deviner que cela déraperait »

-« Je sais » répondit Finch saisissant l'intention de son compagnon « J'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas de mission demain matin » ajouta t-il en arrêtant son système.

-« Dans ce cas nous aviserons. En attendant un peu de repos sera le bienvenu » jugea Reese qui voyait bien la fatigue sur le visage de son compagnon même s'il ne se risquerait pas à l'évoquer ouvertement. Tout en parlant, il desserrait sa cravate.

-« Rien que pour m'obliger à porter ce truc ils méritent d'être arrêtés » marmonna t-il. Il la retira et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste d'un air soulagé. Finch le regardait faire, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Il se détourna finalement.

-« Dépêchons nous de rentrer. Demain matin j'appellerais l'inspecteur Fusco pour le tenir au courant »

-« Il va être enchanté » approuva Reese en lui tenant son manteau. Finch l'enfila et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, Bear ouvrant la marche devant eux.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain, John fit un tour au domicile de Durher puis il reprit sa surveillance. Il espérait qu'il croiserait ses complices, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Finch le contacta à 11H pour lui annoncer qu'il avait identifié un autre suspect en épluchant les données de l'ordinateur de Martins : Andrew Coster, un ex collègue de travail de Martins. Il lui donna les adresses de Garvin et de Coster pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre et récupérer leurs données.

La chance lui sourit. Les deux hommes étaient absents lorsqu'il se rendit chez eux. Il ramena les clés à son associé.

-« Avec ce que j'ai déjà le dossier est bien avancé. Je pense qu'avec ce que nous trouverons sur ces clés l'inspecteur Fusco aura de quoi procéder aux arrestations. Il devra juste justifier ses sources »

-« Très bien. L'affaire se règle plus vite que prévu. Je vais tout de même essayer de croiser Garvin et Coster pour appairer leurs portables et je reviens »

-« Pour Coster cela devrait être facile. Il est serveur » jugea Finch.

-« Dans ce cas je vais aller m'offrir un café » affirma Reese en l'embrassant avant de partir. Finch le suivi des yeux _« Toujours aussi détendu »_ songea t-il sans pouvoir se défendre d'un sentiment d'admiration.

.

L'ex agent pris soin de se faire servir par Coster et réussi sans difficulté la manœuvre. Il se rendit ensuite sur le lieu de travail de Garvin. Il était employé dans une agence de location de voiture et il l'approcha sans difficulté.

Il revint ensuite dans leur repaire.

-« Alors Finch ? » demanda t-il en rentrant.

-« Avec les SMS de M Garvin il n'y a plus aucune ambigüité sur leurs agissements. Il est le plus imprudent des cinq» affirma Finch « Les dossiers sont presque prêt » ajouta t-il en désignant une pile « Encore quelques recherches et se sera complet »

-« Très bien. Je vais appeler Lionel pour l'avertir qu'il passe les chercher et prépare cinq paires de menottes » approuva l'ex agent.

La discussion fut animée. Fusco jubilait à l'idée de coincer enfin ses "fantômes".

John revint dans la salle.

-« C'est bon Finch, Lionel passera vers 18H. Ca vous laisse deux heures pour votre récolte »

-« Avec les dernières informations que je viens de collecter l'inspecteur Fusco disposera d'un dossier d'accusation des plus complet »

-« C'est un joli coup de filet pour lui » approuva Reese.

Finch lui lança un regard en coin puis se concentra à nouveau sur son écran. John remarqua que c'était le troisième _« Quelque chose le perturbe ? »_ s'interrogea t-il

-« En tous cas je suis heureux d'en avoir fini avec cette mission. Je n'aime définitivement pas le monde de la finance »

-« Dommage. Pourtant cela vous va bien » répondit Finch avec un nouveau coup d'œil.

Cette fois Reese capta le regard que son compagnon posait sur lui. Il connaissait ce regard, cette lueur particulière dans ses yeux. Il eut un sourire ironique.

-« Quelque chose vous…"intéresse" Harold ? »

L'informaticien se mordit les lèvres, vexé d'être si facilement démasqué, si transparent.

-« Non M Reese »

John s'avança souplement et se pencha vers lui.

-« Vraiment ? » lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille. Son souffle fit frissonner son compagnon. Brusquement Finch se leva et lui fit face.

-« En fait je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus provoquant que votre col de chemise perpétuellement déboutonné » murmura t-il en posant les mains sur les épaules de son compagnon.

-« Et ? »

-« Je me trompais » affirma l'informaticien en saisissant la cravate de son agent, tirant dessus pour attirer son visage vers le sien et l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, plus fiévreusement lorsque John lui rendit son baiser. « Ne rien voir, juste deviner, c'est pire ! » commenta t-il entre deux baisers. Il pouvait sentir le sourire de son agent. John s'appuya contre le bureau et posa ses mains sur ses hanches mais l'informaticien recula.

-« Laissez vos mains au large M Reese. Sinon je sais où cela va finir et ce n'est pas le moment, je n'ai pas terminé mon travail »

-« Ok » murmura John « Si vous pensez que cela sera suffira » se moqua t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Finch jouait toujours avec la cravate sans cesser de l'embrasser.

-« Vous allez me faire aimer cet instrument de torture » remarqua l'ex agent glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Finch ne répondit pas mais travailla sur le nœud à deux mains et lui ôta brusquement le lien qu'il laissa tomber au sol avant de poser ses mains sur son torse. Il les fit glisser et entreprit de déboutonner le col de la chemise. Juste les premiers boutons.

-« Je vous retrouve » chuchota t-il satisfait, glissant ses mains autour de son cou.

John tenta à nouveau de l'enlacer mais Finch le repoussa.

-« Vos mains M Reese ! »

L'ex agent eut un grognement frustré. Il posa docilement ses mains sur le bureau mais un sourire ironique ne quittait pas ses lèvres tandis que celles de son associé parcouraient son cou. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de patience. Ayant laissé retomber ses mains, l'informaticien continuait d'ôter les boutons de sa chemise.

-« Etes vous sur que je la garde aussi ouverte d'habitude ? » se moqua t-il. Finch leva la tête un instant, le fixant d'un regard sombre où se reflétait son désir pour lui. John le capta, il continua à le taquiner, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son compagnon sans jamais s'y arrêter vraiment.

-« Peut être pas » admit l'informaticien mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer. Mû par l'envie irrésistible de sentir sa peau sous ses mains. Il repoussa finalement la chemise la faisant glisser sur le bureau. Reese eut un petit rire :

-« Là je suis certain de ne pas la porter ainsi » remarqua t-il

Finch, agacé, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sous son maillot, savourant enfin la sensation de sa peau sous ses paumes, le plaisir de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses. John laissa échapper un soupir, l'informaticien devinait sa frustration de ne pouvoir le toucher et réalisa, dépité, qu'il la partageait, qu'il avait envie, besoin, qu'il lui rende ses caresses. Lui qui pensait pouvoir se contrôler… Levant les bras, il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux et Reese ferma les yeux sous la sensation, penchant la tête en arrière pour accentuer le contact avec un gémissement satisfait qui fit frissonner un peu plus son compagnon.

-« Harold » soupira John « Si vous continuez une minute de plus je ne répond plus de rien » le prévint-il d'une voix rauque qui acheva d'anéantir toute volonté chez son compagnon. Il rendit les armes.

-« Pourquoi attendre si longtemps John ? » répondit-il. L'instant suivant Reese l'entourait de ses bras, le plaquant contre lui, l'étourdissant d'un baiser possessif avant de l'entrainer vers la petite chambre sans jamais rompre le contact. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, John se redressa un instant avec un sourire triomphant.

-« Je savais que cela ne suffirait pas »

-« Provocateur » marmonna Finch vexé.

John se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille, moqueur :

-« Je crois que je vais porter des cravates plus souvent ! »

.

OooooooooooO

.

Reese s'étira et roula vers son compagnon.

-« Harold ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je vous laisserais volontiers dormir un peu mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment »

-« Pourquoi ? » marmonna l'informaticien.

-« N'avez-vous pas dit que vous n'aviez pas terminé votre travail ? Le dossier pour Lionel ? »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai »

-« Il arrive à 18H Finch. C'est dans …38 minutes »

Finch sursauta et se redressa brusquement.

-« 38 ? Je ne serais jamais prêt » se plaignit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

-« Et cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute ! » répliqua John satisfait.

Finch grogna

-« C'est vous qui m'avez imposé de porter une cravate Finch !»

-« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de… de la porter aussi bien ! »

-« Oh ! Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez vraiment cette fois ? » S'exclama son associé.

-« Peu importe » trancha Finch. Il se pencha vers son compagnon « n'avez-vous pas dit que vous aimiez tout chez moi y compris ma mauvaise foi ? »

-« Je l'ai dit » concéda John.

-« Alors j'ai raison » affirma Finch. Il lui donna un baiser et se pressa vers le placard avant de s'enfermer quelques minutes dans la salle de bains.

Reese se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller sans pouvoir se retenir de rire _« et c'est moi qui suis incorrigible ! »_ songea t-il amusé.

.

Fusco s'engagea prudemment dans le couloir.

-« C'est moi » annonça t-il en entrant dans la salle. Bear vint l'accueillir et l'inspecteur se pencha pour le caresser.

-« Entre Lionel. Harold a presque terminé »

Il avisa l'informaticien installé devant son écran et l'ex agent appuyé contre le bureau, lisant le premier dossier qui venait d'être imprimé.

-« Ah bon ? C'est la première fois que je le vois en retard » s'amusa t-il

-« Les fichiers sont …assez lourds » affirma John

Fusco nota l'hésitation dans sa voix. Il remarqua la tenue décontractée de John. Il ne portait pas sa veste, sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et ses cheveux étaient humides comme s'il avait essuyé une averse _« ou prit une douche »_ songea t-il. A cet instant Finch fit pivoter sa chaise pour remettre des feuilles dans l'imprimante et Fusco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son gilet était boutonné de travers. Cela lui parut extraordinaire de sa part ! Perplexe, il fit un pas en avant pour prendre le dossier que John lui tendait. Il sentit quelque chose de mou sous son pied et se baissa pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une cravate. Il la ramassa et la tendit à l'ex agent.

-« Tiens. Tu sèmes tes cravates ? Vu le prix qu'elle a dû couter tu pourrais faire gaffe » se moqua t-il

-« Merci Lionel. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc » se justifia Reese.

-« Elle te gênait à ce point alors ? » ironisa Fusco. John ne releva pas, l'air neutre, mais l'inspecteur croisa alors le regard vaguement embarrassé de Finch qui détourna rapidement les yeux en rougissant légèrement et brusquement il comprit.

-« A moins qu'elle n'ait plutôt gênée quelqu'un d'autre ? » remarqua t-il. John ne put retenir un mince sourire et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

A cet instant Finch se leva et lui apporta une clé USB.

-« Tenez inspecteur. Tout est sur cette clé » affirma t-il sans oser lever les yeux.

-« Merci Finch » il prit le second dossier que lui tendait Reese « Je vais aller les arrêter de ce pas. Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! »

-« Un coup de main ? » proposa Reese.

-« T'inquiète. Je vais appeler du renfort, toi je pense que tu as beaucoup mieux à faire ! » Se moqua l'inspecteur « A plus ! Amusez vous bien !» lança t-il joyeusement en quittant la salle.

-« J'ai l'impression que Lionel devient de plus en plus observateur vous ne trouvez pas ? » demanda John d'un ton innocent tout en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire.

-« Un peu trop » marmonna Finch en rougissant.

-« Il est au courant de toute façon »

-« C'est bien le problème. Ca le rend parfois aussi taquin que vous » soupira Finch.

-« Désolé Harold » John glissa son visage dans son cou. « Mais avouez que vous aimez mes taquineries autant que j'aime votre mauvaise foi »

-« Vous oubliez que moi je n'avoue pas aussi facilement que vous ! » rétorqua l'informaticien sur de lui.

-« Je suis certain qu'avec de bons arguments vous ne me résisterez pas. En attendant si nous suivions le conseil de Lionel ? » Suggéra John

-« Croyez vous que se soit le moment de nous amuser ? » demanda Finch

-« Ca l'était avant qu'il ne nous interrompe. Nous pourrions juste faire une sieste ? Je me sens fatigué brusquement » plaida Reese.

-« Vous ? » Répondit l'informaticien d'un air peu convaincu.

John lui sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

-« J'ai juste envie de vous tenir dans mes bras » chuchota t-il. Il releva la tête et ajouta : « Enfin si vous ne prenez pas cela pour une tentative de "ménagement" de ma part »

-« Vous avez décidé de me provoquer M Reese ? » marmonna Finch.

-« C'est fort possible » répondit l'ex agent. Il l'embrassa et en profita pour entourer son cou avec sa cravate d'un geste souple.

-« Qu'est ce que… ? » protesta Finch

-« Vous aviez raison, sur vous ça marche aussi : elle m'inspire ! »

-« Vous êtes terrible ! » se plaignit l'informaticien

-« Vous aussi » rétorqua Reese « En fait nous le sommes chacun à notre façon »

-« Une chance que nous nous complétions » estima Finch

-« Oui. Une vraie chance » approuva John avant de l'embrasser « Alors on rentre ? »

Finch lui sourit.

-« Oui. Rentrons chez nous » approuva t-il « Et puis vous me devez une revanche !» ajouta t-il d'un air entendu

-« Quand vous voulez Harold ! » affirma John avec un clin d'œil. Pour lui il serait toujours prêt à relevé le défi …


End file.
